Cherry Blossoms
by Rabbit '91
Summary: Set in feudal Japan, Amy is a gift from her noble family to the Emperor Shadow as a wife and concubine. A young and extremely nervous Amy strives to settle into her new lifestyle, and to please her lord. Pairings inside. Rated M for material.
1. Chapter One

**AN: Gentlemen...BEHOLD! Yes, I barely started _Sakura Siren _and already I'm starting another fic xD. Anyway here are the pairings in this story, ShadAmy(as the main pairing), ShadOuge, ShadIkal, and ShadAze. I got the idea for this fic while watching a _Law and Order _episode and _Anna and the King_. BUT NOBODY DIES IN THIS STORY. They just get really big boo-boos xP I hope you enjoy. Please no flaming or trolling. And yes this is set in Japan :)**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog related characters belong to SEGA, not moi.**

* * *

**~Cherry Blossoms~**

=Chapter One=

Amy sat alone in a carriage and in a solemn disposition. She was accompanied by only two retainers and packed with some of her most cherished belongings. The small caravan of sorts was on its way to the Imperial Palace. It stood on a mount by itself where it overlooked the city on the vast valley below. It was also quite a culture shock for the sakura hedgehog. She had never been to the royal city in her whole life. But that was only one of the many things that were the cause of her deep melancholy.

Amy was born into the House of Rozu, one of the many houses of the nobility that were involved and served in the Emperor's court. Even thought it had been just 10 years, the current sovereign was fairly new. The populace had been so used to being under the rule of Black Doom, that when his son, Shadow came to the throne, it brought quite a change to the land. Shadow had somewhat relaxed the harsh rule of his father, but things were still a little strict. By far, the populace had come to appreciate the changes the new sovereign made, even if it did take a while of getting used to.

Returning our attention to Amy, she was-as stated earlier-born into the noble House of Rozu. Amy was the eldest of four children, having two brothers and one sister, who was just a toddler at this point. Her father who was the head of the House, a nobleman and respected war general, had only met his elder daughter once in her life. The day she was born. Lord Rozu's busy schedule made it impossible for him to be at home all the time, and yet the only family member he made an effort to have time for was his wife, Lady Rozu. Plus, he never seemed interested in Amy at all. In his letters to home, he mentioned his other children. But not Amy, and for years she wondered why. The cherry-pink female always asked her mother about her father. After hearing of all the great tales and stories about him, she dreamed one day that she would finally meet him and prove herself so she could earn his appreciation.

Even though she virtually had a very comfortable living, Amy still sort of lived the life of an eldest daughter in a common household. Amy was expected to look after her younger siblings and learn how to weave on a loom. But she also had other duties. Reading, writing, and how to act like a cultured young lady. The one she excelled at excellently and almost flawlessly at was weaving. She made kimonos for her mother and siblings that were strikingly beautiful. It certainly caught the attention of visitors to her house. Another 'common' chore of Amy's was to help the servants tend to the live stock and keep the mansion tidy. You could say very well that Amy's life was very sheltered, when most noble ladies usually went out to socialize with other members of the nobility.

Then one day, all that changed.

A week after Amy's 15th birthday, Lord Rozu had finally returned to the lands owned by his House. This made Amy very excited and anxious because it would be the first time meeting her father. When he arrived at the mansion, the young female politely and nobly presented herself to him. But he didn't come to reunite with his somewhat alienated family. It was strictly business, and what Lord Rozu had to annouce, would forever shatter Amy's world.

Even though Lord Rozu had been seemingly close to Black Doom during his rule, they were never on the same page with each other. Another frustration was that the Lord would never gain any recognition from the then-Emperor. When Black Doom had finally passed and Shadow had taken the throne, Lord Rozu jumped at the chance at being a part of the new Emperor's inner circle. After making a hasty trip to the Imperial City, Lord Rozu promised his first-born daughter as a wife and concubine to Shadow when the time came and Amy would be at a suitable age to be married off.

So here she was, on her way to the palace and forced to leave behind the only home she had ever known. There was no turning back. The Emperor had already accepted her father's offer and was expecting Amy's arrival. But the poor sakura hedgehog was at a complete loss. The only education-of what little she had-was only general at best. She didn't even know how she should behave and act in the Royal Court. Plus she was very shy and tended to get tongue-tied when meeting new and highly important people. And the most horrifying part, that as the Emperor's wife and concubine, Amy was expected to bear him children and heirs. Even though the cherry-pink female had a hand in child rearing, she was very uncomfortable with the fact that she would eventually have to give up her virtue to a male that she hadn't met before in her life.

What really set her mind awry was her father. She barely met him and he was already marrying her off. What was worse was that Amy's mother didn't seem to have a problem with it. She thought it would be a high honor to the family. And of course Amy always wanted to aim to please, but not like this! It was enough to make a person go insane, yet she tried to keep it together as best she could.

Finally the carriage stopped. Amy peered out of the window out of curiosity. The Imperial Palace was huge compound to the mansion she used to live in. What made her a bit anxious was the fact that every post was filled with armed guards. But then such a sight would make anyone feel nervous. The young flower came out of the carriage, accompanied by her retainers and approached the palace. There to greet her was the royal chamberlain. He was an old squirrel wearing a round cap and white attire. On his face he had half-moon spectacles.

"I bid you welcome to His Imperial Majesty's Palace, Lady Amy." the chamberlain declared.

Amy gave a little curtsy bow and followed him inside the palace. The interior was just as dwarfing as it was outside. Plus it was very quiet. Amy was used to hearing all sorts of noises when coming home.

"This way, _shite kudasai_." said the chamberlain.

Snapping her attention back to the present, she continued to follow him through the grand foyer of the palace. The cherry-pink female was sure to keep up with the squirrel and not get lost like a fool. They went up a staircase where an ivory furred and elegantly dressed female bat was waiting for them. She had aqua colored eyes and was covered from neck to toe in the finest silk in the province. Amy felt her ears fold back at the sight of her. She felt somewhat intimidated, but the sakura hedgehog swallowed her fears and tried to be on her best behavior possible. The bat on the other hand, was trying to hide the fact that she was rather shocked.

Here, she was expecting a full-grown woman coming to the Royal House. And even though Amy outwardly appeared the way a noble woman should be, it was still painfully obvious that she was still a maturing child. Both the chamberlain and the hedgehog got on their knees and bowed before her.

"Your Imperial Majesty," the chamberlain boomed. "this is Lady Amy of the House of Rozu." He then turned to the young flower. "Milady, this is Her Imperial Majesty, Rouge, the Empress, and Head Wife of the Emperor.

Amy gave another curtsy bow to be polite.

"Welcome to the Royal House, young lady." Rouge said. "If you'll come with me..."

"_Hai_." Amy replied obediently.

She followed the ivory Empress down a long hall. It was just as quiet as the foyer. But it was absolutely beautiful. The artwork on the walls and sliding doors was breathtaking. Amy almost got lost in a reverie of wonderment. Then the pair came to a room used mainly for recreation.

"Alright, young lady." Rouge spoke in a dignified voice. "I'm going to ask you a few questions before we get you settled in."

"Y-yes ma'am." Amy answered with obedience.

"First, how old are you?"

"I have just only turned 15, ma'am."

"I see. And your education?"

"I can read, write, keep the house, weave, and cook."

Rouge's face fell. Some of these things were meant for a servant to do.

"You're the eldest of your house, yes?" the albino female inquired.

"Yes, ma'am." Amy nodded.

"I see."

Amy was getting rather nervous. Like a student visiting the principal for the first time.

"Well, Sister Tikal will be thrilled to meet you." Rouge said honestly. "She's an accomplished weaver herself. Now come, let's get you to your quarters."

The sakura hedgehog felt a little relief pour over her.

"Yes, ma'am." she said.

"And since you're going to be a part of our family," the ivory bat continued. "I must ask that in the future, you address me as 'Sister'."

"Yes ma-I mean, Sister."

The Empress then continued to lead the young flower to her new quarters. Unbeknownst to them as they entered another hall with a series of staircases, a male ebony hedgehog with piercing blood-red eyes followed their every move.


	2. Chapter Two

=Chapter Two=

Amy followed Rouge down the long hall. Like before, it was really quiet. Finally, they came to a stop.

"This will be your quarters, Amy." the Empress announced.

She slid the door open and revealed a bright scarlet room. Everything inside was so breathtakingly beautiful. Amy was left very astonished. Slowly she entered the room in a rather timid manner.

"_Arigato_, sister." the cherry-pink female said, bowing her head.

"Is there anything you might need?" Rouge asked.

Amy gave a short thought.

"If it's not too much, may I have a loom?" she politely requested.

"Not at all." Rouge replied with a slight grin. "Sister Tikal has one in her quarters as well."

"_Arigato._"

"Well, I'll leave you some privacy so you can get settled in. I'll be back to show the rest of the palace shortly."

Amy nodded and with that, the albino female left. Amy was finally alone. Her knees started to shake. This whole thing in general was just way over her head. How was she supposed to do this without really screwing up? Amy's legs buckled underneath her and she fell to her knees. Tears instantly began pooling in her brilliant jade eyes, and she buried her face into her hands. A few seconds later, the young flower collected herself. She couldn't behave this way. She had to stay strong.

Then she heard a delicate rap on her door.

"Hello? Sister Amy?"

"Oh! Um...come in!" the sakura hedgehog called out while quickly wiping her face on her sleeves.

Her door partly slid open. On the other side in the hall, was a young, elegant looking female echidna. She had light orange almost terra-cotta fur and cobalt eyes.

"_Konichiwa!_" she greeted cheerfully. "I'm Tikal! You must be Amy!"

Amy blinked in surprise. The echidna appeared to be a little older than her and yet, she was hyper like Amy's younger siblings back home.

"Oh, um...hello!" the cherry-pink female meekly greeted in return.

"Welcome to the palace, Sister!" Tikal squealed while taking Amy's hands into her own.

Then the light brown female noticed that Amy was looking really upset.

"Is everything alright?" Tikal asked. "You seem kinda down."

Amy made a face and looked away.

"Yes, I'm alright." she said softly. "It's just that I'm a little-"

"Nervous?" Tikal finished for her. "Don't worry. I was too when I first came to the palace. But you'll like it here and you'll be fine. And Lord Shadow isn't as stern and scary as he appears to be, he's got a real soft spot for the wives."

As Tikal was mindlessly babbling, Amy felt her face heat up with a blush. Having a relationship with someone who was quite older than her and hardly knew, wasn't quite the topic she wanted to discuss right now. But Tikal's bubbly attitude made her feel more at ease.

"He's got pet names for us too!" the female echidna continued with a giggle. "I'm his ruby emerald, hee hee hee."

The blush on Amy's muzzle got even redder.

"Hey! Maybe I can show you around the palace! I mean, it _is_ easy to get lost around the palace." Tikal suggested.

"Um...that sounds fine, but Lady Rouge already told me that she would do that herself." Amy said softly.

"Oh, it's alright! I can do it. Besides, Rouge is always very busy anyway. She's the crown Empress after all."

"Um...okay then."

"Great!"

Then coming down the hall, was Rouge herself. She had returned to make good on her words about giving Amy a tour. However, she was slightly displeased finding Tikal in the room along with the young flower.

"Tikal! Amy's trying to settle in!" the ivory bat said sternly. "It's rude to barge in on her like this."

"It's alright. I don't mind." Amy calmly interjected.

Tikal on the other hand, marched right up to Rouge, bold as brass.

"Rouge, I'm going to show Amy around the palace." Tikal declared in a dignified voice. Then she took Amy's wrist and dragged her along as she shooed Rouge away. "You just go ahead with your duties and leave Amy to me."

The cherry-pink female felt as if she were in the middle of the game of Tug-O-War. Too much family drama and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet.

"Oh...very well then!" Rouge ranted. Then she turned to Amy. "By the way Amy, your things will be brought up shortly."

"Oh..._arigato_!" Amy replied politely.

With that, the Empress left again. Leaving Amy with the terra-cotta echidna.

"Well, come on! Let's get going!" Tikal said excitedly and yanked Amy into the hall.

XXXXXXX

A half hour had passed and Tikal and Amy had already covered about two thirds of the palace. The sakura female was nearly overwhelmed. She would probably need a map to get around.

"There's so much space." Amy rasped.

"Don't worry!" Tikal reassured her. "Even if you're still not sure about where to go, I'll give you an escort until you're really sure. Okay?"

"Okay. _Arigato._"

They continued down the ground-level hall and went outdoors.

"And this, is the garden!" Tikal declared.

The garden was just absolutely breathtaking. There were flowers of every size and color. The grass was cut finely short and brilliantly green. At every corner there was a little waterfall and a small shrines and Buddha shrines.

"It's so...so beautiful." Amy marveled.

"Isn't it?" Tikal added. "It's the loveliest garden I think I've ever seen."

Amy felt her spirits rise a little bit. Perhaps staying here wouldn't be so bad. And Tikal said so herself that Lord Shadow wasn't as fearsome that he appeared to be.

'But I'm still the _new girl_.' the young flower tonight. 'I'm still liable to screw up.'

"Okay! Let me take you back to your room so you can get ready for dinner." Tikal announced.

Amy made a blank face.

"Dinner?" she asked.

"Oh yes." Tikal replied. "We're going to be eating at a small dining hall just for us, Sister Blaze and the children."

The sakura hedgehog made an even blanker face.

"The children?" she asked again.

"Indeed." Tikal confirmed. "Lord Shadow's children. Sister Rouge will be dining with him alone."

"Oh I see."

"See, the way it works, is that he devotes his time to one wife for two months. So it's Rouge's turn."

Amy then went back into thought as her face went red again.

'...I wonder how long it'll be before it's _my_ turn.'

Tikal led Amy back to her quarters, where the young flower found that her belongings were neatly place inside. And to her small surprise and delight, there was even a loom-a brand new one no less-sitting in the corner and with all the materials needed. The light brown female was also surprised to see it there.

"Oh, you weave too? How wonderful!" Tikal exclaimed.

Amy felt a warmth of feeling welcome in her new home. It made the transition a little easier than she first imagined.

"Go ahead and get ready, I'll be back in 15 minutes, okay?" Tikal told Amy.

"Okay. _Arigato_." the young flower said.

With that, Tikal left her alone with some privacy to herself. As she dressed, Amy started thinking about what the children were like.

'I wonder how many Lord Shadow has by now.'

XXXXXXX

True to her word, Tikal came back to Amy's quarters to escort her to the dining hall. Amy was just barely finishing dressing up when she heard a gentle knocking from the hall.

"Amy-chan? Are you decent?" Tikal quietly and politely asked.

"Just one minute, _kudasai_." Amy called out, trying to tie her sash.

"Do you need any help?"

"Um...I think I can manage."

A few seconds later, the door slid open. Amy was in her most colorful kimono.

"Oh you look so lovely, Amy-chan!" Tikal exclaimed.

Amy slightly blushed.

"_Arigato._"

Then, she noticed that Tikal wasn't alone. Beside her and partly hugging her hip, was a little echidna with bright round and sky blue eyes. His fur was an auburn shade and the tips of his dreadlocks were a light shade of black and more of a really dark brown. The little one was a boy and a toddler looking up at Amy with curious gaze.

"This is Satoshi, Amy." Tikal told the sakura hedgehog. She then turned to the toddler. "Can you say hello to Lady Amy?"

The auburn echidna looked down as if thinking or trying to remember what to say.

"Oh..._oh-hai-yo_." he squeaked out.

The two females giggled. Amy thought Satoshi was absolutely adorable.

"_Kobanwa_." the cherry-pink female replied while bowing her head to the little prince.

Tikal then took Amy's hand.

"Come on. Let's get going before they get mad at us for being late." Tikal said in a sarcastic and joking tone.

* * *

**AN: I had a _really _hard time trying to come up with a name for Tikal's son. I already had names for the other kids, so I finally gave up and named him after the hero in the Japanese version of the_ PokeMon_ anime T-T**

**Anyway, I _do_ hope I spelled all the Japanese words correctly in Romaji O.o**


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: I did homework for this chapter xD If the Japanese words seem to appear odd, I apologize. My stupid computer won't type in Romaji. I'd copy 'n' paste but...that would be too easy. And it would be cheating T-T Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

=Chapter Three=

Amy and Tikal, along with her son, Satoshi, made their way to the small dining hall. They were actually about two minutes early. Sitting at the table and on cushions, was a female lavender furred cat who appeared to be much older than Amy and a little older than Tikal. She also sported gold-flecked eyes. To Amy, this must have been Lady Blaze. To the feline's left, were two other female cats who appeared to be identical twins. They also appeared to be in their pre-teens just barely. The twins were giggling and playing around despite Blaze's commands to be more lady-like. To Blaze's right and sitting at the end of the table like a patriarch of a family would, was a young male hedgehog. Amy almost mistook him for Shadow because he was the spitting image of his father. He sported ebony fur with stripes that were a lighter shade of red. His eyes were a deep purple and unlike his boisterous siblings, he sat straight, tall, and silent. The boy seemed to be at least one or two years Amy's junior.

Blaze then noticed that Tikal had come with the sakura hedgehog and looked immediately relieved.

"Oh good you made it." the lavender cat said, standing up.

Amy instantly got nervous again. You could tell by the blush in her muzzle. Blaze walked regally towards the young flower and the terra-cotta echidna.

"I was almost afraid that our new sister got lost." Blaze quirked humorously. Then she curtsied Amy with a little bow. "Welcome Lady Amy."

The sakura hedgehog politely and courtly returned the gestures.

"_Arigato._" she replied.

"I'm Blaze." the feline continued taking the cherry-pink female's hands into her own. Then she turned to the twins still seated at the table. "And those two trouble-makers over there, are my daughters, May and Cynder."

Amy blinked in confusion as Blaze motioned the two girls to stand up and greet her.

"Um...forgive me, but which one's...?" Amy stammered, trying very hard not to sound rude.

"This one's May, and this is Cynder." Blaze demonstrated.

Amy nodded, taking note that May wore a kimono with flowers and Cynder wore one with little flame patterns.

"_Kobanwa_, Lady Amy." the twins greeted in unison and giving little bows to which Amy smiled.

"_Kobanwa_." she replied, returning the gestures.

"I like your eyes!" May said. "They're like jade beads!"

The blush on the young flowers muzzle got a little redder.

"_Arigato_." Amy replied sweetly.

Then, approaching the females like a Sheppard to a flock of sheep, was the young hedgehog male. Amy blinked in surprise. Because he was so quiet, she almost forgot that he was there to begin with. He gave her a bow and then stood straight again. He was only a few inches shorter than her.

"Amy-sama, this is Damien." Blaze said. "He is the first born and the Crown Prince of the Empire."

The young flower threw a shocked look. Then she had trouble thinking whether she should just give him a little curtsy bow or get on her knees before him. Finally, she decided to get on her knees and bow to him. It was only appropriate after all, since he was the heir and first in line to the throne.

"Your Imperial Highness." Amy said in a sort of low voice.

Damien looked at her like she was something of a simpleton which prompted Blaze to give him the evil eye like she was saying: 'Be polite!' Damien quickly changed his expression as Amy got back to her feet.

"Welcome to the Royal House, Lady Amy." the prince said.

"_Arigato_." Amy meekly replied.

XXXXXXX

About 30 minutes later, the Ladies and the Royal Children had tucked into supper after the servants came with the dishes. Amy was quietly eating out of a bowl of rice when Cynder spoke up.

"Lady Amy?" she called out.

The sakura hedgehog looked up at the red orange clad kitten.

"Mmm?" she replied.

"Was your house big like this?" Cynder innocently asked.

"No, not quite."

Despite her smile, Amy felt a little distressed when reminded of her homestead. That was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. It made her feel sad.

"Was it pretty?" Cynder asked again.

"Did it have lots of horsies in the stable?" May added.

"Girls, let Lady Amy eat." Blaze said. "She can answer your questions later, alright?"

"Yes, _okaasan_." the two girls replied in unison.

Both Amy and Tikal let out lighthearted giggles. A few minutes later, Damien set down his empty bowl with the chopsticks placed neatly on top and got up from his seat.

"If my mitresses do not mind, I will be retiring now." he said.

"Already?" Blaze asked in surprise. "You didn't even eat your _oden_."

"I am not hungry for _oden_, Lady Blaze."

"Well, alright. Go on then, you're excused."

"_Arigato_."

"_O-yasumi nasai_, Damien!" Cynder and May said together.

Damien nodded at them and left without a word. Amy looked at him in confusion. Ever since dinner had begun, he seemed very put off. She wondered why.

XXXXXXX

In a private and smaller dining room, the Empress and Emperor were also eating supper. It was pretty much quiet for the most part, until Shadow decided to open a conversation.

"I've seen that our newest member of our family had arrived." he murmured.

"Yes, my lord." Rouge replied.

Shadow looked at her after hearing the tone in the ivory bat's voice.

"You do not seem happy about it, _Yuki Dori_." he said.

Rouge let out a sigh.

"May I speak freely, my lord?" she said after setting her bowl of _uden_ noodles.

"You may." the ebony hedgehog replied with a nod.

"She's...a child, my lord. She's not much older than Damien for heaven sakes!"

"She is of age. Tikal was the same way."

"Tikal wasn't barely fifteen. And she certainly wasn't inexperienced."

"What makes you believe that she's inexperienced?"

"My feeling, is that this girl was treated like prized cattle in her home. They didn't even give her the _proper_ education for a noble woman and her duties were comprised of servant chores."

"You sound as if you've been insulted, my love."

"It isn't that, my lord. Lady Amy is a nice and cultured girl and very polite. But she needs work."

"Hmmm. I see."

Shadow continued with his rice and noticed that Rouge was still hung up about the topic.

"Is there something else troubling you, my dear?" he asked.

Rouge made a pause before answering. She seemed to be very concerned about Amy.

"She's just a scared little girl, Shadow." the albino female said softly. "I am starting to think that General Rozu just sold her off like furniture or live stock."

"So what is your point?" Shadow asked.

"My point is, dear husband, is that you should at least wait twelve moons before consummating with her. And you should her tutoring until it reaches its proper level."

"Do you say this with sincerity?"

"I say this, as a fellow wife and a mother."

With that, Rouge returned to her meal without another word. Shadow went deep into thought. Perhaps he should investigate his head wife's claims. But that would have to wait another day.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Amy awoke to her second day in the Imperial Palace. She heard the flickies outside chirping and singing as the rising sun emerged into the sky. Yawning and stretching, the cherry-pink female climbed out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes, still very tired. Then she heard a delicate rap on her door, causing her to jerk her head up in alert.

"Amy-chan? Are you awake yet?"

It was Tikal.

"Uh-huh." Amy replied with a yawn.

Her door slid open and the terra cotta echidna was indeed on the other side in the hall.

"_Ohaiyo Gozaimasu_!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"_Ohaiyo_..." Amy replied tiredly.

"Come on, sleepy head!" Tikal giggled. "It's time to start the day! And we need to be off to the bath house."

Amy coughed and almost fell off her knees. Tikal had to keep herself from hysterically laughing.

"Oh Amy-chan, your face is beet red! Hee-hee-hee-hee!" the peach-orange female chortled.

"Sorry..." the young flower stammered, while getting back to her knees.

"It's alright. You're still new after all. Come on!"

Tikal led Amy through the long halls of the Palace. Adjacent to the Royal House was a slightly smaller building which was the Bath House. Steam emitted out of the open windows that were opened.

"_Maa_..." Amy muttered with her ears folding back.

"Don't worry you'll be okay." Tikal said, taking the sakura hedgehog's hands.

They went into one of the smaller rooms and once there, the two females undressed and stepped into the large round tub. Amy was caught by surprise of the warm water.

"Something wrong Amy-chan?" Tikal asked. "Is the water too hot?"

"No." Amy answered. "It's just I never had a warm bath before."

"Really?!"

"Yes, at home I used the waterfall at the lake by the mansion. So the was cold."

Pretty soon, the cherry-pink female's skin got used to the water and she settled beside the terra-cotta echidna. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the scent emitting from steam and liquid, which relaxed her.

"Smells heavenly, doesn't it?" Tikal said.

"Yes. Are those salts I'm smelling?" Amy asked.

"Mmmm-hmmm. They're _Onsen_ salts. They not only smell nice, but they're also relaxing. A good way to relax your nerves, Amy-chan."

Amy made a face. While the _Onsen_ salts were in fact relaxing, she just couldn't take her mind off of her future here. Speaking of which, it just occurred to the young flower that she had not seem the Emperor yet.

"Tikal-sama?" Amy called out. "Does Lord Shadow even know I'm here? I mean, I don't think I saw him at all yesterday..."

"Don't worry, he knows." Tikal told her. "It's just that it's a very busy time of the year for him. The harvest will be starting soon and then he's got to collect tributes from the provinces. Boy, that's so stressing. But at any rate, you _will_ see him. He always makes time for us."

Her explanation unintentionally hit Amy emotionally hard. It made her mind go back to her father.

'My family had already given _their_ tribute.' she thought bitterly.

Then, the door to the room slid open. It was Blaze in her white kimono.

"Is there room for three?" she asked.

"Of course!" Tikal answered cheerfully.

* * *

**AN: Update(10-13-12) I want to clarify that Damien is Rouge's son with Shadow. NOT Blaze's.**


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: This chapter is based a teensy bit off of historical events. I went through this as carefully as possible to check for any grammer errors so please excuse any that I might have missed. ;)**

* * *

=Chapter Four=

Amy's second day at the Palace was considerably better than the one before. She mostly tagged along Tikal in every place she went. Amy's experience with child-rearing came into play when Tikal had to tend to her son, Satoshi since after all he was a toddler and still needed his mother's care. In the afternoon when she, the terra-cotta echidna, and Blaze were all spending some time in the garden, the sakura hedgehog was nearly bombarded by Blaze's daughters who did nothing but chatter her nearly off. But at least Amy didn't get them confused with each other, which was an amazing feat in itself since even Rouge had trouble herself in telling the twins apart. And all in all, the cherry-pink female didn't mind talking to them in the slightest because they were so darling and charming.

Amy had seen Damien again but only once. She saw him passing by the garden, but he did not even acknowledge her. Amy started to wonder if she had perhaps she had made a bad impression on him or something.

'I wonder if he doesn't like me.' she thought.

XXXXXXX

Shadow had returned from a short trip in which he was meeting ambassadors from the mainland about opening trading ports in his dominion. In the past, his father and the late emperor had previously issued a policy of isolation because the mainland was getting 'Westernized' at an alarming rate. Plus, Black Doom wanted to maintain the Empire's culture and ways without the taint of westernization. But Shadow thought it beneficial to at least open a few trading ports with the mainland to keep the economy going. Only a few ports however. No more, no less. With that issue taken care of, Shadow was now momentarily free to visit and inspect his new and fourth wife. Mainly he was going to investigate Rouge's claim. The ebony hedgehog had intention of sending Amy back, of course not. She was his to keep. But perhaps, if what Rouge said was true, he could make an improvement at his head wife's behest.

XXXXXXX

With Autumn on the rise, the days were getting shorter. Before Amy knew, night fell on the Imperial City. All that time spending with Tikal and Blaze made the day go by really fast. Now, Amy was alone again in her room after dinner. Before going to bed, she wanted to break-in her brand new loom. The young flower had never had a chance to use it since it was placed in her chambers. She began to work on a new kimono. She wasn't going to wear it, it was going to be strictly for display. Something that Amy would like to hang in her room.

After arranging the desired colored silk threads and other material, Amy began weaving. When it came down to choosing a pattern, she decided to choose a scene from a family home. The cherry-pink female didn't know what made her decide on that, it just popped in her head. While weaving and adding other material to make the kimono look nice and perfect, Amy began humming a little tune. Then, when she was about half-way done, the sakura hedgehog realized that the family she created on the fabric was her own. She had put in her brothers and sister and then her mother. While still feeling unhappy about leaving them, she decided to just finish the kimono anyway. After all, she had to have isomething/i to remember her family by. However, just when Amy was sewing in the stable where her father's horses were kept, her jade eyes began to well up with tears. One drop fell from her face and splattered onto the polished wood of the loom. Finally, the poor cherry-pink female buried her face in her arms on the loom and started to sob.

'_Otoosan...why?_'

A few minutes later, Amy's ear twitched to the sound of hard but polite knocking on her door. It couldn't be Tikal since she already went to her chambers for the night. Quickly, Amy collected herself and went towards her door.

"C-come in?" she softy called out.

The young flower quickly wiped her remaining tears on the sleeves of her kimono just before her door slid open. She heaved in a breath in order to keep herself from breaking down again. Then Amy heard the door slide close behind her. Curious, she turned around to see if her guest had been a passing attendant. To her surprise and shock, it was hardly a servant at all. It was Emperor Shadow himself. Amy instantly got onto the floor and bowed low before him.

"Your Imperial Highness." she rasped.

Shadow, gazing lowly at her, got onto his knees and dipped his hand underneath her chin, slowly and gently raising it. Amy then rose to her knees and kept her hand down.

"I apologize for not formally greeting you yesterday." the ebony hedgehog told her.

"N-no need, my l-lord." Amy stammered.

Instantly, Shadow could clearly see some of the things that Rouge was concerned about. He had only been in the room two minutes and already the young flower was trembling and sort of stumbling over her words. The sakura hedgehog before him appeared to be a frightened hare.

"First, I have to requests to make of you." Shadow continued.

"Y-yes, my lord?" Amy anxiously asked.

"One, I must ask you not to fear me."

The cherry-pink female seemed to shake a little more, prompting her suitor to take her hands into his.

"And second, never to restrain your feelings from me." Shadow concluded in a softer tone.

Amy tried very hard to suppress another sob. Instead, it came out as a very heavy sigh. Then the crimson-splashed male's ruby eyes caught sight of the kimono that Amy was working on, and went over to take a look at it.

"Hmmm. It appears that Tikal may have some competition." he mused.

Amy couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"I recognize these people." Shadow continued. "They are your family, yes?"

"_Hai_." the sakura hedgehog answered.

Shadow looked further into the scenery created on the kimono and noticed something.

"Hmm. Someone seems to be missing. Where is your father, General Rozu?"

"W-well, my lord. You see, I...I don't know my father well. I only met him once and-"

At that moment, a rogue tear slid down Amy's muzzle and she quickly wiped it away. But Shadow caught her doing so, causing her to look away from him, ashamed.

"F-forgive me, my lord." she stammered. "I'm...I'm not well at the moment."

Shadow could plainly see that his new bride was about ready to burst into tears. While she was cursing herself about her appearance, Amy felt something totally unexpected. Shadow had gone over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. The young flower let out a gasp as he did so. She didn't know it, but even though she was new, it greatly distressed the Emperor to see her do upset.

"My...my lord?!" Amy rasped in confusion.

"I had told you before dear one. Never restrain your feelings from me." Shadow whispered.

Then, in that moment, Amy could no longer hold in her emotions and started to cry like a baby into Shadow's chest. He continued to hold her tight and refused to release her. Rouge was right. Amy was just a scared little child. But he still wasn't going to give her up. The midnight clad hedgehog began stroking her soft pink quills as Amy started to quiet down a little bit. Then he gave her a gentle kiss to the side of her head, making her more quieter.

"Are you calm now, _Chisanai_?" Shadow asked in a soft voice.

Amy blushed at the pet name he had given her. It was a shortened form of _chisana ichi_, which meant 'little one'. Kind of appropriate, for her at least.

"Yes, my lord." Amy whispered in reply.

The Emperor then parted from her and gently wiped her eyes with his thumb and then the sleeve of his kimono.

"I'm apologize for being childish, my lord." the cherry-pink female said with a sigh.

"No need to apologize, love." Shadow simply told her, while stroking her muzzle with his thumb. "I will not stand to see any of my charges unhappy."

Hearing that made Amy beam a little.

"Now then," the crimson-splashed male continued. "would you be willing to continue your tutoring, my dear?"

The sakura hedgehog blinked curiously.

"How so, my lord?" she asked.

"You will spend at least two hours a day, being taught the subjects that were previously denied to you." Shadow explained.

Amy then remembered that she didn't get much schooling back at home. At least not to the effect a noble woman would get.

"I don't think I would mind, my lord." she meekly and honestly answered.

"Very well." the Emperor said. "You shall begin tomorrow then. A retainer shall escort you."

"Yes, my lord."

Then, the ebony hedgehog put his hand to her left cheek, and kissed her. Amy almost let out a gasp, but held it in.

"_O-yasumi nasai, Chisanai_." Shadow whispered.

"..._O-yasumi nasai_." Amy stammered.

She gave him a little bow as he left. As soon as Amy was alone again, she held herself. Her face was beet red, her heart was pounding and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"_Aa, otoko_!" she cried. "Get ahold of yourself, Amy!"

Now she feared with all that excitement going on in her body, the cherry-pink female wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep that. But like most adrenaline rushes, it quickly died down and Amy was exhausted. With a yawn, she turned out the lantern and climbed into her bed drowsily.

'I guess I'll finish the kimono tomorrow.' the sakura hedgehog thought before falling asleep.

XXXXXXX

The next day, and true to the Emperor's word, a polite knock came at Amy's door while she was weaving.

"Lady Amy?" a voice called out.

"Yes, come in." Amy replied back.

Her door slid open and in the hall was a palace retainer.

"His Majesty has requested that you be escorted to the Tutoring Hall, milady." the retainer said.

"Oh. Yes of course." Amy answered.

She rose to her feet and followed the retainer to the Tutoring Hall. Amy had a thought that Tikal might be lonely now that the young flower would have to spend two hours a day be educated. But at least Amy would be getting all the lessons she was never taught at home. Plus, the cherry-pink female would have an actual tutor instead of her own mother.

'I wonder what that will be like.' Amy pondered.

When she arrived, the hall was not too large not too small. There was a wooden board with various sheets of paper attached to it. In the front of the board was the tutor himself. He looked very much like the Royal Chamberlain, except younger. That and his glasses were round instead of half moon shaped. When he saw Amy come in, he promptly went to her.

"Milady." the tutor greeted with a bow.

"_Sensei_." Amy greeted back, returning the gestures.

"Take a seat, _kudasai_."

In front of the board, was a long table applied with cushions for seats. And to Amy's surprise, sitting on the left of the table was Damien.

'Oh boy...' the young flower thought in partial dismay.

At first, she didn't know why he seemed to be the only one of Shadow's children to be here. Then she remembered that since he was the Crown Prince and heir, he would need the tutoring so he could become a leader like his father. Amy wasn't unhappy that he was there. It was just that since she had come to the palace, the Prince had been giving her the cold shoulder and Amy had yet to figure out why exactly. In some ways, Amy was sort of afraid of him. But she had to be the 'mature adult' so to speak. She walked towards the table in a dignified manner and with her head held high, taking a seat in the right side of the table. The first lesson was a history of the empire. As the tutor began the lesson, Amy could feel irritation emitting from Damien and pretty soon, she started to feel less afraid and more annoyed.

'Honestly, what _is_ his problem?!' she thought.

A few minutes later, the Prince started to speak up.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded in a whisper.

Amy jumped a little having been caught off guard by his sudden question.

"_Sumimasen_?" she said.

"What are you doing here?" Damien asked again. "Didn't you get this already at your home?"

"Not all of it. I wouldn't be here in the first place if that wasn't so."

There was a silence as both pupils sat up straight and listened to every word the tutor said to them. Amy could sense that Damien was still scowling. It almost reminded her of a boy that was deathly afraid of foolish things like kooties.

"...I still find it ridiculous." Damien muttered.

"What's it to you?" Amy asked. "I mean, so what if I'm here?"

"I'm not used to having one of my father's _wives_ in here being tutored along with me."

"Then don't think of me as his wife while we're here. Think of me as a fellow pupil."

The young ebony hedgehog still scowled in his seat. Amy could tell that there was something else still bothering him. He almost reminded her of her younger siblings.

"Anything else you'd like to share with me?" Amy quietly and politely asked.

Damien was quiet. The sakura hedgehog figured that perhaps he had nothing else to say. Until...

"You're too young to be my mother..." he mumbled.

That one caught Amy off guard.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"...Father expects me to regard his other wives as my mothers, aside from the Empress." Damien explained. "But you're only two years older than me. You're like a sister rather than a mother."

Amy's eyes then became fixated on the display board in front of her that now had a map of the Empire as she went into thought. That _would_ seem a little strange and awkward if she was in his position.

"Well, it's not like I actually had a say in it." she alleged.

Which, Damien couldn't argue with her there. Most if not all females had hardly a say when it came to things like arranged marriages.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Lady Amy." the Prince murmured.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm glad you finally spoke to me, actually." Amy replied in a rather surprisingly cheerful tone. "I've been wondering why you were acting so glum around me, and now I know."

Damien gave an expression like he wanted to roll his bright purple eyes, but he didn't.


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: Sorry for the late update peeps. But here it is. A little bit of drama brewing at the end too. Enjoy!**

* * *

=Chapter Five=

To Amy's surprise, the two hours flew by like the wind itself. And even more surprising, the cherry-pink female learned a heck of a lot in those two hours. Some of the material she had never known about. As she and a palace retainer that was escorting her went down the hall from the Tutoring Hall, Damien had suddenly come up behind them.

"Lady Amy!" he called out breathlessly.

"Oh Damien?" Amy responded. "What is it?"

"You're going to be in the garden with Lady Blaze and Lady Tikal, yes?"

"_Hai_."

"I have to go to weapons training with the swords master. Will you wait for me?"

"...Alright."

"Arigato!"

He gave her a quick bow and then went off. Amy blinked in surprise afterwards. What on earth could he possibly want? As she went through the hall another question formed in her mind. Why would Damien be in the Tutoring Hall with her? Then she remembered that since he's the heir to the throne, he would need that education in order to be able to rule the Empire after Shadow.

'_Honestly, I can be so stupid sometimes..._' the young flower mentally.

XXXXXXX

No sooner than Amy exited the Tutoring Hall, Tikal came skipping over to her side.

"Hiya, Amy!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I hope all those lessons weren't too boring."

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Amy's head. Tikal was acting as if the sakura hedgehog was gone for a long time.

"No, not all." Amy replied with a smile.

"Toldja Lord Shadow has a soft spot for us." Tikal said in a low tone with a hinting grin.

Amy blushed a mad red, remembering what had happened between her and the ebony hedgehog the night before. The two females then proceeded to the Drawing Room where they did recreational activities and having tea. Their laughter and gossip echoed through walls and down the halls. It seemed that Amy was finally fitting in and adapting to palace life at last.

xxxxxxx

A few hours later, all the royal ladies were in the garden to enjoy the cool weather they were finally getting after a considerably hot and long summer. Amy walked along the story path with a white parasol in her hand. As she admired the Chinese bell flowers growing in the bushes, the cherry-pink watched the twins play with a top while laughing and giggling in their childish fun. Satoshi, who was watching from afar with his mother, was just a bit too young to join in the girls' play, although he watched them in great earnest.

"Lady Amy?"

The young flower nearly jumped when she suddenly heard Damien's voice again.

"Did I startle you?" the youngster asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Amy stammered with a blush forming on her face. "I just...oh never mind. What can I do for you?"

"Well...I wanted to apologize for my behavior in the past week."

Amy blinked in surprise while he had an expression of embarrassment. She certainly wasn't expecting this from him.

"Oh, um..it's alright, Damien." she said with nervous smile and a sweat drop coming down the left side of her head. "You don't need to apologize for that."

"Yes I do. It's rude." the prince said in a slightly harsh tone.

Amy frowned sympathetically at him. He looked like he was about ready to beat himself up over the matter.

"Why are you so mad?" the sakura hedgehog asked softly.

That one caught the youngster off guard.

"I...I don't know what you mean, milady." he stammered.

"I think you do." Amy persisted. "It's written all over your face. You're upset about something."

There was a brief silence. Now the prince really looked mad at himself. Despite being only a few years older than him, Amy was smarter than she appeared and more observant. Damien might have been able to hide his true emotions from his mother and his father's other wives, but not Amy.

"Sometimes...I feel that...I don't do enough to earn my father's title when I get older." Daimien murmured.

"Have you talked to Lord Shadow or Lady Rouge about that?" Amy asked out of simple curiosity.

"No. I have tried however. Mother and Lady Blaze I would assume I'm being childish, Lady Tikal...she's often too busy with my brother."

The prince became silent again. Probably wondering if he should go on further with what he had to say.

"I think you worry a little too much, Damien." Amy said with a small grin. "You should try to remember that Lord Shadow's ruling the Empire presently so you don't technically need to put the whole world on your shoulders just yet. And you can always come talk to me whenever you wish."

Damian heaved a big sigh. She was right after all. The cherry-pink female went over to him and gave the youngster a hug, which again caught off guard.

"Uhhh, what' the meaning of _this_?" he stammered.

"You just need one." Amy softly quipped.

In that moment she was felling relieved and happy. At least now she knew that she wasn't the only one with issues.

XXXXXXX

That night, the gentle breezes that rippled through the land, turned into harsh gusts and made the air very cold. To Amy's surprise, the interior of the palace was very warm, as if there was a lit fire in every corner of the halls and rooms. In her old home, it wasn't quite this comfortable. There was only one fire place lit which left the rest of the manor almost frozen. The young flower followed Tikal through the halls towards the main dining hall. Like always, they were the last to arrive. But this time there was something different. Blaze was absent and Damien was seated in her place. In his usual spot, was Rouge. At first, Amy was confused and wondered where Blaze possibly could be. Then she remembered that Tikal had told her that Shadow spends a period of time with each wife personally. So perhaps the lavender cat was dining with him privately as Rouge was before. That thought sent jitters down the cherry-pink female's spine. It would only be a matter of time before it was her turn...

The next day brought quite a change to the Imperial City. A change which excited a certain pair of twins. The commotion between them and their elder half-brother out in the halls was just loud enough to awake a sleeping Amy.

"C'mon Damien!" cried May's voice.

"Yeah! Come look, come look!" exclaimed Cynder's voice.

"Mrmmm..._sore wa nan desu ka_?" Damien's voice tiredly asked.

Amy blinked a few times as her slumber was unintentionally disturbed. Hearing all the excited chatter made the young flower think that something was going on. Rising from her bed, Amy slowly exited her room and saw Damien being unwillingly dragged along by his twin half-sister as they just went around the corner. Curious to what all the fuss was about, Amy decided to follow them. Then they all came a hall that had windows viewing out to the mountains surrounding them.

"Look Damien!" May cried. "Look at the trees!"

The trees that were firmly planted along the mountain side had the color of their leaves change almost completely overnight. Instead of faded green, there were all shades of orange against ebony bark and branches. At the very bottom, the leaves were half orange and green. All in all, everything looked so beautiful.

"Aren't they pretty, Damien?" Cynder persisted.

"They do that every year." Damien moaned. "I'm going back to bed now."

The twins were unhappy to see him indifferent and unenthusiastic about the change of seasons.

"You're such a killjoy, Damien." May ranted.

Amy couldn't help but laugh at them. The young ebony hedgehog's twitched to her light hearted giggles and found her in the corner.

"Oh.._ohaiyo_, Lady Amy." he said. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"Just a little bit." Amy replied. "You should be a little nicer to your sisters Damien. After all they only want to share the arrival of Autumn with you."

"But they do it _all_ the time." Damien muttered under his breath and looking somewhat miserable.

"Yeah Damien, be nicer!" May chirped teasingly as she and her sister appeared at opposite sides of their brother and tugged on the sleeves of his kimono.

"Come on, Damien, enjoy the Autumn leaves with us!" Cynder piped in.

The prince gave the sakura hedgehog a look like he was begging for help. Amy just smiled continued to smile and encouraged him to join his sisters.

"Come with us too, Lady Amy!" May chirped.

"Be glad to." the cherry-pink female replied cheerfully.

Damien let out a groan like he was being punished.

XXXXXXX

Later that morning, both the prince and the Emperor's consort were back in the Tutoring Hall being taught their next lessons. As the tutor teaching them about Alliteration had his back turned, Damien had a few choice words for Amy.

"I appreciate the _help_ you gave me back there..." he grumbled.

"Oh relax." Amy replied. "Your sisters just want to spend time with you. So why not let them?"

"Are you mad?! They're little nightmares. A Mongolian army couldn't get past them!"

Amy emitted another giggle, earning a growl from the youngster.

"They're not that bad." she said. "I think they're sweet."

"If you say so..." Damien muttered.

The young flower stole a glance at the ruby-striped male. He looked greatly apprehensive even with his ears half-way folded back.

"Perhaps you feel uncomfortable because Satoshi aside, you're the only boy among us." Amy quietly pointed out.

"_Nani_?!" the prince exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean."

Damien emitted another growl. What Amy meant was that Damien really didn't have any other boys his age to relate to or make friends with. All the retainers and other servants in the palace were adults and they didn't have any children. At least none that Amy had seen.

The rest of their lessons went on in silence. When the hours were past, Damien left the hall with the Swords Master to train. Amy met with Rouge, Blaze, and Tikal in another room having tea. They all greeted her cheerfully and invited her to join them. Then to her surprise, they reverted to their worried expressions.

"Where are they mobilizing?" Blaze asked softly.

"South of the Mainland coast." Rouge answered.

"That really shouldn't mean anything." Tikal pointed out. "Perhaps they're just doing some military training there or naval training."

"The Generals believe otherwise." Rouge said. "But our lord isn't going to start a war unless he's certain that the Mainlanders don't intend to engage an invasion."

Amy was quiet throughout the entire conversation. She had heard from her mother from before that the late Emperor's isolation policy had caused quite a stir from the Mainlanders and the Westerners but she never thought it would provoke an invasion. Quite a scary thought, but until there more developments on the situation, there wasn't much that could be done about it.

'_I'm sure Lord Shadow will work it out._' Amy thought.


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: Hello everybody! Sorry for da long wait. I got really tied up at College. But never fear, da next update is finally here. Enjoy!**

* * *

=Chapter Six=

A few weeks went by uneventfully. There wasn't much news coming from the mainland that really meant anything or important. Amy had deduced this from the fact that she was seeing much more of Shadow recently, and the mood of the palace was more upbeat. The weather outdoors was beginning to get colder and colder by the day. All the greenery was now replaced by with various hues of orange, yellows, reds, and some browns here and there. The mischievous twins went into the garden when the workers were raking up the fallen leaves and jumped into the piles with great laughter. Only to be hiding later on from their mother in order to evade being reprimanded. Amy couldn't help but giggle after hearing that from Tikal.

The sakura hedgehog meanwhile, continued her studies alongside Damien. The young prince was starting to grow more acceptive of her presence. Lately however, Amy had been seeing less and less of Damien. He probably was going through some extra studies or something. Being the heir to the throne of an Empire must be hard.

XXXXXX

As the month of November drew near, the Imperial City was preparing for the Autumn Equinox Festival. The chattering buzz all revolved around it and it had everyone in a twitter. Blaze's twins were already bugging both Amy and Tikal for Festival kimonos. Amy was also excited about it, but it made her a little nervous too. This would be the first time in her life that she would be participating in a Festival, since everyone in the Royal Family would be attending.

The cherry-pink female was now busy in her room and at her loom. She had finally given into May's pleas for a Festival kimono. Tikal would make Cynder's and Satoshi's. May went down the hall in such a hurry to get to Amy's room that she nearly knocked over a passing retainer while in her way. When the kitten got to her destination-after apologizing to the unfortunate retainer-she stopped and politely knocked on the door.

"Lady Amy?" May softly called out. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course." the young flower called back.

May then slid open the door and closed it behind her. She approached Amy who was still quite busy on her loom.

"Is it done yet, Lady Amy?" May asked in a persistent tone, but also trying not to sound rude and impatient.

"Almost." Amy told the young princess. "Just a little longer."

"Ohhh, I can't wait!"

The sakura hedgehog snickered at May's excitement. She sounded like she had a lot of sweets while Blaze wasn't keeping a hawkeye on her.

"Where is your sister, May?" Amy asked curiously.

After all, she never once saw the kitten without her twin sister alongside her, so that struck Amy as a little odd.

"Oh, she's with Lady Tikal and Satoshi!" May sighed.

"I see."

The light lavender kitten curiously peered over Amy's shoulder as the cherry-pink female continued weaving. May watched her sew all sorts of material into the fabric and silk, making the young princess' heart beat a little more faster with excitement.

"Lady Amy?" May called out softly.

"_Hai_?" Amy responded.

"Have you been to an Autumn Equinox Festival before?"

The young flower paused.

"No..not really." she said.

May then put on a shocked expression.

"Why not?!" she asked.

"Well...I don't know." Amy said honestly. "My family never went to any of them."

"Well, you're going to love it! There's all sort of stuff! Fireworks, funny masks, and...and..."

Amy smiled at May's excited ranting and then pausing to think of more things to says. Then the sakura hedgehog put in the final stitches on the kitten's kimono.

"There, all finished." Amy announced.

The kimono was a bright orange with a pattern of full leaves that were red, orange, and brown.

"Oh, Lady Amy, it's beautiful!" May squealed. "_Arigato, arigato_!"

"_Domo_." Amy giggled.

"I have got to show Cynder and _okāsan_!"

With that, May gave a quick bow to Amy as another gesture of thanks, and darted out of the room. Damien, who happened to be in the hall with a scroll in his hands, stopped abruptly as his little rushed past him. He stared after her in confused as Amy joined him.

"What was _that_ all about?" Damien asked.

"I made your sister a new kimono for the Autumn Festival." Amy explained.

"I see. She didn't bother you too much with that, did she?"

"Oh, not at all."

"Last year, she and Cynder nearly nagged poor Lady Tikal to death about such things."

Amy let out a snicker as the prince left the hall.

XXXXXXX

Hours later, both Amy and Tikal were alone together in a room, having green tea.

"So, what's this festival like?" Amy asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful." Tikal said with a sigh. "The civilians come with their harvest tributes, and we have really spectacular fireworks at nighttime."

"What do _we_ do, specifically?"

"We dress up in Court attire and greet the populace on Shadow's barge."

The cherry-pink female blinked confusingly.

"Barge?" she asked.

"Oh yes. It's a really big boat that we take down the river and back again through an aqueduct that leads to the palace." Tikal explained.

"Oh."

"Is it true that you've never been to an Autumn Equinox Festival?"

Amy made an embarrassed expression.

"Well...yes, I didn't." she admitted meekly.

The terra-cotta echidna's widened her Safire eyes in shock.

"_Hontōni_?!" she cried. "Why not?!"

"I don't know." Amy replied honestly. "I suppose my family assumed that my father's presense in the Imperial City was enough. But my mother did take us out to watch the fireworks."

Tikal shook her head.

"Oh Amy, I never imagined that you were _that_ depraved." she sighed.

"Well...not entirely..." the young flower murmured.

"In that case, I'll make sure your first time will be one of the best times you ever had!"

Then Tikal took Amy's hand and started to drag her into the hall.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"My room." Tikal told her.

As they went down the hall and up a staircase, they passed by Shadow who just happened to be on that same floor. Both Tikal and Amy promptly stopped and gave the ebony hedgehog a bow.

"My Lord." the two females said in unison.

"Ladies." Shadow acknowledged in a hushed tone.

He gave them both a quick peck on the cheek, to which Amy furiously blushed at. Tikal started giggling at her as soon as Shadow was out of sight.

"You're red as a cherry, Amy." the female echidna snickered.

"..._damare_." Amy muttered.

They continued down the hall and into Tikal's room. Only a few minutes after entering, a nursemaid came to the room to return Satoshi to his mother's care.

"Hello, my little _Ōji_." Tikal sang to her pup. "I hope you behaved."

"He behaved very well, milady." the nursemaid told her.

She then bowed to both Amy and Tikal and left.

"So why am I here?" Amy asked curiously.

"I want to show you something." Tikal replied.

She went to a chest and began searching through it. Meanwhile, the sakura hedgehog let Satoshi play around with her kimono sash belt while she waited.

"Where is it?!" Tikal fumed. "I _know_ it's here somewhere..."

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked again.

"Aha! Found it!"

The terra-cotta echidna pulled out a small scroll from the chest and promptly opened it.

"Look here, Amy." she said.

Tikal showed her a water colored painting of an Autumn Equinox Festival in action. Amy was a little dazzled by it.

"_Sugoi_..." she murmured.

"That's just to show you what'll be like tomorrow night." Tikal said. "You're gonna have a wonderful time."

A smile appeared on Amy's muzzle. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Wait...are _we_ supposed to be doing anything special?" she asked. "You know, as part of the Imperial Family?"

"Oh, nothing you really need to stress about, Amy-chan." Tikal assured her. "On the barge all we do is wave to the populace. And then after that, we return to the palace where we watch a play, and then converse with the nobility and everyone else in Royal Court. At midnight, we watch the fireworks."

"We're in for a _long_ night aren't we?"

"Yup!"

"I suppose the thing I really need to worry about is falling asleep."

"Oh you won't. Trust me. All the excitement will keep you awake."

'_I hope so._' Amy thought.

XXXXXX

When Amy was back in her own room, she continued work on the decorative kimono she was to hang up once completed. After finishing the hen house, a really dreadful thought suddenly popped into her mind. Tikal had said that they would be meeting with members of the nobility and the royal court. Would that mean that Amy would see her father there too? The very idea made her feel a bit ill, though there was going to be a selective group of people allowed into the palace.

Since there been attempts on Black Doom's life a few times when he was Emperor, the palace guard and generals were very picky as to who to allow into through the palace gates. And not because they didn't think some people weren't good enough to be there, it was more of a security thing.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by a polite knocking at her door.

"Amy-chan? It's supper time."

It was Tikal again. Amy couldn't believe how time flew so fast. She quickly got to her feet.

"Coming!" she called out.

The cherry-pink female hastily went out to the hall where Tikal was waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You seem a little pale."

"I'm fine." Amy replied.

They proceeded to the dining hall, where to Amy's surprise, the whole family minus Shadow was there. She wondered if the midnight clad male was too busy with tomorrow's preparations to be with Blaze that night. But one the other hand, it was sort of great having everyone there despite a lack of Shadow. The twins were quite the chatter boxes, talking about 'funny masks' and fireworks. Damien was trying very hard not to look annoyed while in the presence of his mother. Amy thought it was kinda funny.

Finally, it was time for everyone to retire to bed. Rouge was already ordering Damien to his room since he had to be up by dawn along with his father. Amy was curious if he would be at his father's side throughout the festivities as he was the heir to the throne. The twins protested to Blaze that they were too excited to sleep despite the fact that they were yawning every few seconds. Since Tikal already left to put Satoshi to bed, Amy took her leave as Blaze and little ones exited the dining hall. Then, Rouge suddenly stopped the young flower.

"Amy, wait a moment _kudasai_." the ivory bat called out.

"_Hai_?" Amy replied, blinking. "What is it?"

"Before you retire, I'd like to give you a little of a fair warning for tomorrow."

Amy blinked again in surprise.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

Then Rouge put on a teasing smile.

"Just that you ought to know that Lord Shadow will be paying some attention on you during the festivities." she told the sakura hedgehog.

Amy's face became even paler.

"Ummm...I don't quite follow..." she stammered.

"You'll figure it out." Rogue teased, almost laughing at Amy's reaction.

With that the Empress went off to her quarters. Amy continued to stand there with a shocked look on her face. Great. Just wonderful. Now on earth was she supposed to get any sleep that night?


	7. Chapter Seven

=Chapter Seven=

Hearing the rooster crowing and the flickies chirping awoke Amy the very next morning. She still felt tired but she would have to get up anyway. Everybody in the palace was getting up early that morning. As the sakura hedgehog dragged herself out of bed after a few yawns, she walked sluggishly towards her wardrobe when Tikal came calling.

"Amy-chan? You up yet?" She softly called out.

"Uhhhh-huuuhhhh..." Amy droned in reply.

The terra-cotta echidna slid open her sister-wife's door and saw her mindlessly rummaging around through kimonos in her wardrobe.

"Oh no you don't." Tikal purred playfully, taking Amy's arm. "You're dressing with the rest of us."

"Rest of...?" Amy mumbled.

"The rest of the wives? Hello? Are we awake yet?"

"Mrrmmmm...nooo.."

"Well, don't you worry about that."

Tikal then dragged a half-asleep Amy to the bath house where the other ladies were waiting. There, Tikal playfully dunked cold water on the cherry-pink female, completely waking her up and getting laughter from everyone else, including Rouge. Next, Amy and the other royal waives went into another room where they, with the help of a small group of female retainers, dressed up in elegant court attire. Amy had her quills put up in a neat bun. Ornaments of blossoms from the sakura cherry trees were placed in her hair and quills. After all that, the next task was for the retainer to apply make-up. To be honest with herself, the young flower never had make-up on her before. So it was kind of hard to keep a straight face from twitching from the appliance.

"Try to hold still, milady." the retainer asked politely.

"_Gomen'nasai..._" Amy apologized, straightening up.

A few minutes later, the retainer gave Amy a small round mirror so she could look at herself. Amy hardly recognized herself. Her make-up and kimono was all sakura cherry tree based. Amy turned to the other wives to find that Rouge was already done being prepared before them. In Amy's opinion, she thought the ivory bat was a lot more beautiful and elegant looking than the others, considering she was the Empress. Blaze was having her make-up put on as well as Tikal who had just gotten her light orange dreadlocks put up. Amy let out a huge and nervous sigh. It was going to be a really big and long day ahead of her despite the fact that the days were now getting shorter with the passing seasons. And already the sakura hedgehog was wishing it was over with.

"Amy-chan, are you feeling alright?" Blaze asked.

"Oh! Um...yes!" Amy rasped. "I'm fine."

"You seem somewhat nervous."

"...maybe a little."

"Well don't be." Rouge told her, sort of intervening on their conversation. "You'll do just fine."

About a half hour later, the royal ladies were escorted to the Great River bank near the Imperial Palace where they would board the Royal Barge. Shadow was already there with a few guards and attendants. Following the ladies, were the children. A nursemaid was carrying little Satoshi. The twins, Cynder and May were laughing and giggling excitedly while Damien kept a straight and serious face. As soon as everyone was aboard, the barge's moorings were taken off of the port dock, and the large boat began to sail down the river. The air was chilly, which was typical Autumn weather, but it was also bright and sunny. As they passed along a large hill, a large storm system was building up in the mountains towards the west, which was now far from them.

"It is good that we held the festival today." Rouge murmured to her husband. "It appears will probably get some early snow tomorrow."

"Indeed." Shadow quietly replied with a nod.

Meanwhile, Amy was busy sight-seeing. She was a bit dazzled by her outdoor surroundings like a child visiting a theme park or a zoo for the first time.

"Are you having fun already Amy-chan?" Blaze playfully asked after noticing the cherry-pink female.

"Oh...um no." Amy stammered. "I'm just leaf-peeping."

Blaze let out a soft laugh as Amy blushed. A few minutes later, the Royal Family took their places on the barge. Shadow stood side-by-side on the bow with Damien while the wives and the princesses sat on small stools behind them. A nursemaid sat beside Tikal and had Satoshi in her lap. Amy's ears twitched to the sound of people cheering in the distance. Then it got louder and louder. That nervousness came back to haunt her when she first caught sight of large masses of people on either side of the river. A really red blush appeared on the young flower's face. She wasn't used to being out in public like this. She felt like shrinking on her stool. But with Blaze and Tikal on either side of her enthusiastically waving to the crowd with their fans, Amy joined in so she wouldn't feel so squeamish.

Tikal was right about one thing. Amy didn't have any fear of falling asleep despite the fact she was still so tired. The loud cheers and screams of the people below on land kept her wide awake.

xxxxxxx

The Autumn Equinox Festival sure did kick off with a bang. Despite many guards making sure that none of the civilians got within a foot of the Royal Family, Cynder and May somehow managed to get their paws on masks, little noise-makers, and pinwheels. How on earth they managed to pull that off without getting caught by Blaze, Shadow, or the Samurais, was a complete mystery to Amy. However when they all returned to the Palace-which was now flooded with the nobility or peasants paying their tributes-through the aqueduct that Tikal had talked about, Blaze confiscated the twins' noise-makers on the promise that she would return them later and in time for the fireworks.

Before the Imperials entered through the foyer of the Palace, Amy saw May giving Shadow a spare pinwheel with red and orange colors that she had picked up. The sakura hedgehog thought that was the sweetest thing she ever saw. It kinda took her back to her younger siblings from her old home. Upon seeing Damien again and long enough to actually focus in on him, Amy thought that he looked rather handsome like his father in court attire. Strangely enough, the prince was keeping a considerable amount of distance away from the cherry-pink female. It didn't offend her at all, but she was just curious as to why.

The procession, comprising of a number of noblemen and women and the Royal Family, made their way through a part of the Palace that Amy had never seen before. Every other small group of gentry and nobility they met on the way, greeted them with bows. Amy leaned over to Tikal.

"Hey, where are we going to again?" Amy asked in a quick whisper.

"The Court _Gekijō_." Tikal answered her.

'_Oh right_.' Amy thought. They were going to be watching a short play or something like that.

No wonder Blaze took away the noise-makers from the twins.

Satoshi by the way, was so quiet the whole way, that the young flower nearly forgot he was there among them. However he did make his presence known by occasionally cooing for his mother.

Then, Amy suddenly noticed something. When they were coming in, she was beside Tikal and behind Blaze and Rouge. Now, after they had made a brief stop to greet some of the prominent members of Shadow's inner circle, the sakura hedgehog found herself to have 'traded places' with Blaze. Did she accidently get into the wrong spot? When Rouge noticed the confused and contemplating look on Amy's face, she gave her a little elbow bump. The ivory bat then gave the cherry-pink female a look that silently told her that she was in the right place. Amy would shortly find out that the switch was made on purpose.

They entered the small theatre, the audience would be seated on royal blue cushions. The room was rectangle-shaped and twice as big as the drawing room, in Amy's opinion. The ladies were seated first. Amy got a little confused again, but Rouge, like a sheppard to a flock of sheep, guided her to where she needed to be. Amy sort of felt like she was 6 years old again, but she couldn't help it. This was the first time she'd ever done anything like this. Oddly enough, there was an open space between herself and the Empress. Seated on Amy's left was Blaze, who was settling her daughters in.

"So...what kind of play are we going to be watching?" Amy whispered curiously to the lavender cat.

"I believe it's a _Kigeki_." Blaze pondered in reply.

'_I guess that works._' Amy thought.

A few minutes later, the lanterns and candles in the room were dimmed by some retainers. Amy's jade eyes kept traveling up and down from the stage to the fan in her lap. The impending darkness and hushing of the chattering voice was beginning to make Amy feel really sleepy again. She looked for something to focus on so she wouldn't doze off. The corner of her eye saw that both Shadow and Damien were coming their way into the row where she and the other ladies were sitting as the rest of the males that were present in the room began to take their seats as well. The young flower watched them to keep herself and her mind awake, when she suddenly felt someone take ahold of her right hand. It was Shadow taking her hand. After kissing it gently, he held it tightly in his lap. Amy tried very hard not to turn her head completely away out of shyness and sheer modesty, but she couldn't prevent her face from going red.

Thank goodness she was actually wearing a little red. No one could easily see how madly she was blushing. That and the fact it was getting dark so no one would notice anyway. Then her ears twitched to stifled giggling coming from Tikal and the corner of Amy's eyes saw Blaze trying very successfully to keep her composure. An angry vein mark appeared on Amy's head.

'_I'm going to kill them_.' she growled mentally.

Then the sakura hedgehog remembered what Rouge had told her the night before. About Shadow paying 'special attention' to her that day.

'_Oh dear..._'

Amy took a deep breath to get herself a bit more calm. She felt Shadow her hand just a little squeeze, making her ears lower half-way down. She noticed the pinwheel that May had given to Shadow was now tucked into his belt, making Amy smile a bit.

The play then began. The actors wore masks and threw themselves into their assigned roles. Amy and some of the others in the audience laughed heartfully at the funny parts of the performance. Both Shadow and Damien, although smirking every now and then, pretty much kept a straight face as if concentrating on the plot.

Like father, like son Amy supposed.

Also in the play, was music and ritualistic dance to keep evil spirits away from the peasant's farm and livestock. Amy certainly thought it was entertaining and interesting. She heard of farmers in smaller villages having Shinto priests performing such rituals to keep their farms protected, but she never saw one in action before. As soon as the play was over, the retainers lit the candles and lanterns again while the audience gave a clap for the actors.

xxxxxxx

Much later that day, the sun was beginning to set, looking bright red in the horizon. Hours later the fireworks would be lit into the night sky. Although it seemed like it went on forever, time was going by very fast. Amy could hardly believe that it was evening already. Everyone in the palace was conversing back and forth with each other. The children, albeit Damien, were in a much smaller part of the room with the nursemaid and a single samurai guard protecting them. Cynder and May were making funny faces at him in order to get him to crack a smile. Amy was in a small group made up of herself, Blaze, and Tikal. Rouge was back at Shadow's side along with their son. A guard stood beside the Royal Ladies as they quietly gossiped. Amy was a little unnerved by the fact that there were a lot of guards around although it wasn't really Shadow's fault. It was just something that followed after his father's time, who was actually paranoid about security.

Amongst the nobility and gentry were many generals. Fortunately Amy didn't see her father among them. The cherry-pink female could overhear them discussing the situation in the mainland. There still wasn't any new developments, other than the fact that there were soldiers mobilizing on the coast. The young flower began to wonder if there was really anything to worry about. Perhaps this _was_ just an exercise. Then Amy's jade eyes caught Shadow glancing affectionately at her. She shyly turned away, slightly blushing while Blaze and Tikal giggled.

"Will you stop teasing?!" the sakura hedgehog quietly whined. "I feel queasy."

"You mean, you have butterflies in your belly." Blaze deduced pointedly and jokingly.

"_Damare_!"

The female feline and Tikal continued to snicker. Amy's face turned a bit redder. Then, a few hours later, it was finally time to go out and see the fireworks. The air outdoors was bitingly cold. Amy started to shiver a little. As soon as the Royal Family was out on a large balcony-like platform, the fireworks began exploding into the starry sky. Colors of red, white, yellow, purple, and blue reflected onto the Imperial City. Amy thought it looked really amazing up this close. She had always seen fireworks from a considerable amount of distance from her former home. They were quite loud too. The cherry-pink female had the urge to cover her ears each time a fire cracker popped.

'_I truly hope I don't go deaf after tonight_.' she thought.

Amy later saw the twins with their noisemakers returned to them and snickered at the sight of them enthusiastically playing around with the small toys. The Imperial Family continued to watch the fireworks as the big finale began. Amy's jade eyes sparkled. She felt like she finally found herself after many days of uncertainty. She felt as if she found a place where she truly belonged.


	8. Chapter Eight

=Chapter Eight=

"Amy-chan? Are you awake in there?"

The young flower groaned as she cracked her tired eyes open at the sound of Blaze calling out to her. She slowly raised her head from the cushion and confusingly looked around.

"Wha...?"

Blaze slid the door open and came into Amy's room.

"Are you still in bed, sleepy head?" the lavender cat asked with a scoff. "It's already almost midmorning."

"It is?" Amy asked with a yawn. "Did I oversleep?"

"Well, we were wondering why you didn't come down for _asagohan_."

"I missed that?! I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, Amy-chan. A retainer can bring you a tray here."

But the sakura hedgehog, despite how tired she was, dragged herself out of bed and got to her feet.

"No..I can...~yawn~ go to the dining hall myself." she stammered.

"Amy wait, you need to dress properly first." Blaze protested.

"Oh...yeah."

"Are you sure you don't want me to send for a retainer?"

"..._hai_.."

The female feline shook her head and helped her fellow sister-wife get into the proper daytime attire. Then they both went down the hall with Amy yawning every five minutes.

"You know, it's a good thing that you do not have your lessons today." Blaze pointed out. "I don't think you would last 10 minutes."

"Oh hush..." Amy ranted softly.

Blaze let out a light-hearted giggle. A few minutes later, they got to the dining hall. Amy noticed it a bit more cold than it was yesterday. She sat down and helped herself to breakfast.

"Where's Tikal?" Amy asked curiously.

"Taking care of Satoshi." Blaze told her. "He caught a little bout of the flu this morning."

"Oh poor thing."

"He'll be alright. The Court Physician says as long as he gets a special dose of herbs and two cups of tea, there'll be nothing to worry about."

"Thank goodness."

Amy continued eating until she felt she had enough. Then the twins, Cynder and May burst in looking their usual excited selves.

"_Okāsan_! _Okāsan_! Come look! It's snowing outside!" Cynder exclaimed.

"It's snowing?" Blaze replied, getting up.

"_Hai!_ Come look, come look!" May persisted.

"Alright, alright, don't rush me."

Amy blinked a little as she set her bowl of rice down. No wonder it seemed to be colder in the palace. The cherry-pink female promptly followed them to see for herself. It was a little early at this time of year to be getting snow as it was still Autumn. She followed Blaze and her twins up a staircase and into a hall with windows that were remained closed. To Amy's surprise it was indeed snowing. But lightly. The clouds must have dumped most of it in the western mountains. It wasn't really enough to blanket the landscape outside.

"Look, look, _okāsan_! Snow!" May whispered.

"I see." Blaze answered.

"This is a little strange." Amy commented. "Does it usually snow this early?"

"Sometimes." Blaze said. "It's because we're at a higher altitude. But tomorrow or perhaps later on today, it'll turn to rain."

"Awwww, really?" Cynder whined.

"Don't worry, Cynder. Winter's not too far ahead."

"I can't wait to play in the snow!" May said.

Personally, Amy didn't like snow too much. It was too cold for her tastes and she didn't like the cold at all.

XXXXXXX

Later that morning, Amy was back in her room putting the finishing touches on her decorative kimono. The palace got a little warmer as a few retainers lit more fireplaces. Amy was relieved to have heat traveling around in the halls of the Royal House. Then, the young flower finished her handiwork.

"_Kansei shita!_" Amy proudfully announced to herself.

Later on she would have to have a retainer help her hang it up. Now, Amy wanted to go see how Tikal was doing with Satoshi. Having a baby get sick was scary. The young flower was on her way to the terra-cotta echidna's room when she suddenly met up with Shadow.

"Oh, my lord" Amy rasped, quickly bowing.

"_Chisanai_." Shadow greeted. "I see you're headed to Tikal's quarters."

"Um...yes! I wanted to see if Satoshi was alright."

"There's no need for concern now. His health is progressing well. He should be in the clear by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear."

"Indeed. If you'll excuse me my dear, I have some errands to attend to."

"Oh..of course."

Amy gave him another bow. The ebony hedgehog then leaned over and gave a little love nip on Amy's neck. She almost let out a gasp but managed to hold it in. With an affectionate peck to the muzzle, the Emperor took his leave. Amy stood frozen in the hall, her face flushing red. She slowly turned and resumed her journey to Tikal's room. Inside there was a nursemaid and next to her was the female echidna herself. Satoshi was being cradled in her arms and making sniffling and whimpering sounds.

"_Ā, watashi no mazushī akanbō._" Tikal cooed as she rocked the toddler.

Then her safire eyes caught a dazed Amy, with a hand still on her neck in the open door way.

"Amy-chan? Are you alright?" Tikal asked while blinking.

"..._Nani_?" Amy asked blankly.

"I asked if you were feeling alright, silly."

"Oh...yes, I am. How's Satoshi?"

"The Court Physician says he's getting better. But the poor thing still has a stuffy nose. Don't we?"

The female echidna's response was a little cooing from the pup.

"O..._otōsan_..." he muttered.

"_Otōsan_ will be back soon, little one." Tikal assured him.

"So Lord Shadow was here?" Amy asked.

"Oh yes." Tikal replied. "He always gets worried about the children."

"Even Damien, right?"

"Oh, especially Damien. Lord Shadow's got a lot of high hopes on him."

Amy looked down and gave a sigh.

"It must be really hard." she said thoughtfully.

"Well when Satoshi here is of age, he'll be going through the same kind of training." Tikal said.

"Why is that?"

"Because until, or unless Damien takes a bride and produces an heir to follow him on the throne, Satoshi's next in line to rule. And even then, if anything happens to Damien, Satoshi will have to act as a regent for him or his children, or perhaps both."

"Oh right, I guess that makes sense. But if Damien becomes out of service, wouldn't Rouge act as Regent?"

"Well, only if she manages to outlive Shadow that long, and if Satoshi is still under aged or unavailable. Also, considering if any of us wives don't bear Shadow anymore sons."

"Oh dear, all this is making my head go into circles."

"Yes, the line of succession can be complicated at times."

As the sakura hedgehog placed a hand onto her head, Tikal saw a bite mark on her neck and began to giggle almost hysterically. Amy promptly became confused.

"Ummm, what's so funny?" she asked.

"I see Lord Shadow has marked his territory." Tikal laughed as she pointed at Amy.

The cherry-pink female turned bright red, gasped, and covered her neck again. Tikal then broke into a stifled laughter after seeing the look on Amy's face.

"Honestly, Amy-chan you shouldn't be so modest." the terra-cotta echidna snickered.

Amy let out a whine and continued to hold her hand to her neck. Then another person entered the room. It was Rouge.

"Ladies." the ivory bat greeted.

"Lady Rouge." Tikal and Amy greeted back with a head nod.

"I just came to see how the little prince is faring."

"He's faring just fine." Tikal said cheerfully.

Rouge's aqua eyes caught Amy holding onto her neck.

"Amy-sama? Why are you clutching your neck that way?" the albino female asked curiously.

"Oh, um..it's nothing." Amy replied with a stammer.

She lowered her hand and made her shoulders hug her neck a little. This made Rouge a little suspicious as to if she was hiding something or not.

"Is there something wrong with your neck?" the Empress asked again.

"No, no...it's just.." Amy replied nervously.

"Lord Shadow marked her." Tikal giggled.

"_Tikal!_ Amy wailed.

"Oh, is that all? Dear Amy it's not something to hide." Rouge said.

The young flower's face went completely beet red and her hands jumped up to cover her muzzle.

"Would you two stop being such teases?!" Amy wailed.

"You shouldn't be so modest Amy-sama." Rouge snickered.

"That's what I said." Tikal added.

Amy let out another whine and covered her reddened face.

XXXXXXX

As Blaze deduced earlier, the snow became rain it poured all over the Imperial City. The twins were disappointed that they wouldn't be able to have an early snow day. Amy still thought it was a bit too early for snow anyhow. Despite the lack of frost, it was still very cold outside. The sakura hedgehog, being temperature sensitive declined going through the garden halls for a walk. She instead helped Tikal take care of Satoshi.

Later that evening, it was still raining outside. Amy could hear the pattering of droplets on the walls and a distant clap of thunder. The sakura hedgehog was getting herself ready for supper when there was a polite knocking at her door.

"Lady Amy?" a voice of a female retainer called out.

"_Hai_?" Amy answered back.

"Lord Shadow has requested that I escort you to his quarters."

_'Wha...?'_


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN: UPDATE. I used Google translate for the Japanese phrases and words. If you need to translate some of the material please go there. Next chap I promise to put in translations.**

* * *

=Chapter Nine=

Amy blinked her jade eyes in shock and surprise after hearing what the female retainer had to say.

"Ummm..._sumimasen_?" the cherry-pink female stammered.

"His Majesty requested that I escort you to his chambers." the retainer repeated.

"...May I ask why?"

"Forgive me milady, but I was only instructed to escort you."

Amy let out a low sigh, trying to stifle it. This whole thing caught her completely off guard.

"Well...alright then." she said softly.

The young flower followed the retainer through the vast halls of the palace, with her mind racing and going in eight different directions. She could feel her heart jumping frantically around in her ribcage. What or why did Shadow want her in his chambers for? Then after some thinking, she got a few ideas which made Amy feel stupid for not even considering it earlier. But at the same time, she felt very, very nervous. Apart from that one night a few months ago, when she first came to the palace, the sakura hedgehog had never really been alone with Shadow. At least for a longer period of time like Tikal, Blaze and Rouge before her.

'_Just stay calm._' Amy mentally told herself. '_You can do this. And like Tikal said, it's not like he's cruel or anything..._'

After going up four staircases and down two hallways, they finally reached the Emperor's chambers. Amy wasn't surprised to see a few guards in that area along the way. By now, she was a little used to seeing them around. Both Amy and the retainer then stopped at the door.

"Here we are, milady." the retainer announced.

Amy was a little befuddled as the servant began to take her leave.

"Um...is it alright to go in?" the cherry-pink female asked blankly.

"Of course, milady." the retainer replied with a cheerful smile.

Amy turned back towards the door and took one deep breath before entering. Inside, she saw Shadow seated on a small cushioned chair, and reading a scroll. It didn't take long for him to notice that she was there.

"My lord." Amy said, bowing a little after their eyes met.

The ebony hedgehog neatly rolled the scroll up and placed it down next to his chair and got up to greet the young flower.

"_Chisanai_." he said softly, taking Amy's trembling peach furred hands into his crimson striped ones.

Amy had wanted to ask him why he had summoned her there out of curiosity, but Shadow captured her in a gentle lip-lock before she could. The embrace left her feeling quite dizzy. Amy tried to keep a straight stance and act like a 'proper' young lady. The Emperor wrapped one arm around hers and led her into another part of his chambers. It was a private dining area which led Amy to assume that she was having supper with him tonight. Butterflies began fluttering around in her belly despite trying to keep a clear head so she could be able to eat. Though it would have been nice to be warned beforehand.

'_I wonder why all the sudden he wants me here._' she pondered. '_But then he's the Emperor after all and he can do as he likes I guess._'

Shadow stood aside so Amy could take a seat. The sakura hedgehog sat down and waited for the midnight clad male to sit himself. To her surprise, he sat next to her diagonally instead of across from her. It made her a little more anxious, but she took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. As soon as they were both seated they started eating. Shadow noted how quiet Amy was. She was certainly a shy one.

"_Chisanai_?" the crimson splashed Emperor softly called out.

"_Hai_?" Amy responded with her head straight up.

"What else can you tell me about your family?"

The cherry-pink female blinked a few times. Was he trying to drum up a conversation?

"Er..well sir, my mother was mainly the head of the household." Amy explained, while being mindful not to talk with her mouth full of food. "She was in charge of everything. And I was supposed to help her with most of the chores and the servants."

"Was not your father the head of the family?" Shadow asked, looking up from his bowl of soba noodles.

"No, sir. I had said before that I never really knew him because he was away most of my life. I never saw him at home."

Shadow stared at her with a concentrative expression as she talked. Then he returned to his meal. What Amy told him seemed to back up Rouge's theory that Amy was greatly depraved for a person of her social status and since her father was a general in the Imperial Army for heaven sakes, there was no reason for her to be regarded somewhat like a middle class citizen. And it certainly wasn't what General Rozu himself had told him in their little interview during the midsummer.

"I see." Shadow murmured.

"I'm not ungrateful, it's just...I wish I'd known him enough as a father..."

A saddened look came over Amy's features. She sat very still, looking down at the table with her hands now in her lap. The ebony hedgehog took her hand and gently squeezed it, making her look up.

"Let's not focus too much on the past, my dear." he told her softly. "Keep your mind here and now where it properly belongs."

"Yes, my lord." Amy obediently replied.

But she understood what he was trying her. If she kept thinking too much with what had happened between her and her father, she wouldn't be able to move on with her life. And now that she thought about it, she was actually much happier here than she was living at her family's manor.

XXXXXXX

An hour later, the pair had finished their evening meal and Amy had the mindset that perhaps in a few minutes, she would be escorted back to her own quarters by a retainer. The young flower was now the only one sitting at the dining table, patiently and politely waiting to be excused while Shadow was considerably near her looking over a few more official issues. However as the minutes ticked by, Amy was starting to wonder if she was going back to her room or not. She contemplated asking Shadow, but was a bit too shy to even say a word about it. Finally, Amy decided it shouldn't hurt to do so.

"My Lord?"

"_Hai_?" Shadow replied.

"I'm...I'm wondering if I am to return to my quarters?"

"A retainer will be coming, but not to escort you back, _Chisanai_."

Amy's head was starting to spin. But before she could really think about it, the retainer that Shadow had mentioned came into the room. The sakura hedgehog stood up and followed her into another part of Shadow's chambers. Now Amy was really confused, but she politely kept her thoughts to herself. The retainer led her to a small adjacent area where it was shaped like a typical walk-in closet. Then Amy realized that the servant was there to help her get ready for bed. And if that was so, it also meant that she would be spending the night with the Emperor.

'_Oooh...watashi no yo-sa..._'

"Is milady well?" the retainer politely asked.

"I'm...I'm alright." Amy stammered.

"Your face has gone red, milady."

"Oh! Um...I apologize..."

Amy's hands flew to her muzzle in an attempt to hide the raging blush that had come over her features.

"You mustn't be so anxious, milady." the retainer kindly advised. "Lord Shadow is always gracious to his consorts."

"..._Arigato_." Amy squeaked in a small voice.

The retainer helped her out of her attire and into a nightgown-like kimono that was white with red and green plant-like patterns. When the servant pulled out a comb to help brush out her quills, Amy intervened and insisted that she could do so herself. A few minutes later, the retainer politely took her leave and now Amy was alone. Her mind was going haywire right about now. She knew sooner or later she and Shadow would consummate their relationship, but the prospect of it still made her feel incredibly nervous. Maybe she wasn't quite ready for this yet. But what could she do? It was her duty after all. With a big, deep, heaving sigh to keep her heart beat in check, Amy came slowly out of the little closet-like area and went towards the main bed chamber. Amy didn't quite know what she should do next, seeing as how this was all very new to her. And yet highly expected from a noblewoman.

'_Just __**try**__ to relax._' the cherry-pink female told herself.

Then her ear twitched to the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Amy turned and saw Shadow in a simple black kimono with blue and purple flame patterns. Before Amy could react to his presence or even acknowledge him, the ebony hedgehog pulled her into his arms and began nipping at her neck. Amy held in a gasp but couldn't make her body stop trembling at his touch. Then he scooped her up and carried her bridal style all the way to the bed. His action was so sudden and unexpected that Amy clung to him in order to keep her balance and not fall off him.

"We must feed you more often, _Chisanai_." Shadow commented. "You're lighter than Tikal."

Amy held in a giggle as she continued to blush. Shadow gently placed the young flower on the bed and then went around the room, putting out the lit candles and lanterns. The room got darker and darker with every tiny flame extinguished. Amy was having a bit of a hard time keeping her heart from crashing around in her ribcage. Finally, when the whole room was pitch black, Amy felt extra weight on the bed. And then the midnight clad male's arms wrap around her frame, pulling her towards him. Shadow nuzzled her face and neck. His deep purrs causing Amy to blush harder and her ear to fold back a little. Shadow gave her a gentle kiss to her forehead while grasping a handful of her quills.

"_O-yasumi, Chisanai_." he whispered lovingly.

Amy blinked a few times in surprise. Perhaps they wouldn't consummate just yet. Shadow rested the sakura hedgehog's head carefully onto his snow-splashed chest and began stroking her soft pink quills. Exhaustion soon set in and Amy was started to drift asleep. But not without one last word for the night.

"..._o-yasumi nasai_." Amy murmured.

"Pleasant dreams, my sweet flower." Shadow replied quietly back.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, the clouds parted a little from the nocturnal storm, allowing the seemingly magenta sun to peek out from them. Goldcrest birds flew about for morning catch and tweeting as the sun rose higher and higher into the grey and blue sky above.

Amy's ear twitched to the sounds of early morning nature. She began stirring in her sleep as a result. Rubbing her tired jade orbs, Amy nearly expected to wake up in her own room. Then she remembered that she was still in Shadow's chambers. It was this memory jog that made her fully awake. Her blurry vision becoming clearer by the second. Amy saw that she was in the very same position the night before. A blush instantly appeared on her peach muzzle and she froze in place. Then Shadow emitted a heavy sigh , making Amy freeze completely stiff. Noticing that his bride was awake, he started petting her quills in a similar fashion last night.

"_Ohayō, Chisanai_." the crimson-splashed Emperor quietly greeted to her while nuzzling the bangs on her forehead.

Amy started trembling a little again and rubbed her eyes.

"...o..._ohayō gozaimasu._" she said in a low voice, sort of trying to hide her face away.

Shadow continued to look down on her with a softened look on his seemingly hard features. Then he slowly and carefully rolled over so that he was on top of her. Out of pure, natural, and simple instinct, Amy let out a startled squeak. Shadow, with the cherry-pink female all tangled up in his hold, started to groom her fur and quills. Amy was now sort of buried underneath him. She remained very still and submissive, much to Shadow's surprise. Even Rouge, Blaze, and yes, Tikal too, weren't this submissive. They'd often make him 'behave himself' in manner of speaking. Perhaps Amy was a little too obedient. For him at least. It wasn't always a good thing when a person never said no. He carefully rolled back to his side and saw Amy sort of curled up against his form. She timidly looked up at him as if she were still ten years younger. He gave one little peck on her nose and nuzzled underneath her chin, causing her to purr a bit.

"I hope you slept well?" Shadow asked her.

"Yes, my lord." Amy rasped in reply.

"Excellent."

He continued nuzzling under her chin again, making Amy feel ticklish. A few seconds of this and she couldn't help herself from giggling lightly and purring profusely. Although the young flower didn't notice, Shadow was rather enjoying her reactions. He pulled her a little closer and started nipping at her ear.

"_Watashi wa watashi no chīsai hana, anata o aishiteimasu_." the ebony hedgehog whispered to his mate.

Amy blushed madly at his affectionate declaration. She felt a load of electrical butterflies in her belly while heat rushed to her face. Suddenly, Amy felt her eyes tear up, though she hardly knew why. Blinking a few times, she raised her hand to quickly rub the water out her jade orbs. However, Shadow intervened by gently taking her hand into his own and using the other to wipe the tiny beads of liquid from her eyes. Then he pulled her into another lip-lock. This time, Amy kissed him back without any reluctance as she had before. It was the first time in her life that she felt truly loved. The sakura hedgehog breathed a little heavily when they broke apart. The Emperor held her close to him and went back into her neck. She emitted a little gasp when she felt him bite her, marking his territory. She almost laughed aloud when she heard him growl a little. Afterward, he nuzzled her on her forehead.

"_Watashi wa,-nushi no kage o anata ga daisukidesu_." Amy whispered.

In response, Shadow gently kissed her forehead and then began lovingly petting her quills again.


	10. Chapter Ten

=Chapter Ten=

Later that morning, Amy had breakfast with Shadow and then got dressed for the day. She remembered that Tikal's son had been under the weather lately and Amy wanted to see if perhaps he was any better that day. To her relief, she found Tikal cheerfully bouncing the toddler on her lap. Satoshi didn't seem to be sick anymore.

"_Ohayō_, Tikal." Amy warmly greeted.

"_Ohayō_, Amy-chan!" Tikal greeted back.

"I see Satoshi's feeling better."

"Oh yes. Herbal tea always works for slight colds. So, how was it?"

The sakura hedgehog blinked in confusion.

"How was _what_?" she asked blankly.

"You know..." Tikal answered playfully.

There was a short pause between them. Amy was still at a loss and didn't quite get where the terra-cotta echidna was getting at.

"Well, you weren't with us at suppertime last night. Sooo..." Tikal teased.

Then Amy gasped and her face turned beet red. Tikal busted up laughing at her reaction.

"_Now_ do you remember?" she asked.

"..._hai_." Amy answered sheepishly. "Nothing really happened, we just...slept together."

"Uh-huuuuh..."

"I'm serious!"

Tikal giggled while a little angry storm cloud brewed over the cherry-pink female's head.

"Why must you pick on me?" Amy muttered.

"Oh relax, dear Amy-chan. I'm only having fun with you." Tikal told her with a grin.

Amy emitted a frustrated groan.

XXXXXXX

Later that morning, Amy was back in the Tutoring Hall with Damien learning a bit of the geology of the island in which they lived on. To her surprise, the prince hadn't really spoken to her since the session began. Amy had a grueling feeling it was because he was 'respecting' his father's territory. Or perhaps not, she didn't really know.

'_I wonder if he knows about last night too_.' the young flower thought. '_Sheesh, so much for privacy..._'

Just think how the other wives would behave towards her when she returns to them. Amy started hatching a plot to hide somewhere until the subject was entirely forgotten.

"Are you well today, milady?" Damien suddenly said.

"...of course." Amy stammered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well forgive me for saying this ma'am, but you seem agitated this morning. That and your face is turning red."

Amy's ears drooped.

"What have you heard?" she asked in a small voice.

The prince became equally uncomfortable.

"Must I answer that?" he grumbled, with a sweat drop sliding down on the side of his face.

Amy let out another groan and looked as if she were about ready to shrink in her seat.

"I do hope you realize that it isn't just for one night..." the ebony youngster said.

That made Amy want to sink in her seat all the more. She had almost forgotten about that.

"But if it helps," Damien added. "mother and Lady Blaze picked on Lady Tikal in the same way."

'_Well that's good to know._' the sakura hedgehog thought darkly.

The pair continued the lesson in total silence, feeling too awkward to speak to each other about anything. That night, like the prince told her, Amy was returned to Shadow's chambers. But like before, there wasn't any real intimacy occurring. Nevertheless, Amy felt extremely annoyed by her peers. So annoyed, that she actually felt like punching something. But Amy had to remember that she was a noble young lady, and a noble young lady does not act as such. Still, she didn't think she'd ever hear the end of it from her fellow sister-wives. Thank heavens Damien wasn't comfortable talking about it either and rathered the subject be kept to themselves. Why couldn't Rouge, Blaze, and Tikal be like that?

XXXXXXX

2 months later, Autumn had passed and in came Winter. Overnight, a storm blew thick snow into the mountains and lightly onto the valley below. The weather almost froze the river near the palace. It got to be so cold that Amy almost couldn't stand it. Wherever she went, she hoped it had an open fire somewhere inside. Damien had commented that the cherry-pink female resembled a withered plant when she started shivering. A comment to which his younger twin sisters got mad at him because they too were suffering the same circumstances, despite their love for snow. With the storm being as bad as it was and their mother forbidding them to even take a step outside, it blew their plans to play in the freshly fallen icy powder. In the cold, freezing weeks that followed, Satoshi was beginning to walk on his own. His mother, the other wives, and his twin sisters all encouraged him whenever he started trying.

Finally, the heavy storm had stopped. 4 feet of snow nearly covered the mountainous area that surrounded the Imperial Palace. Amy wondered if it was even leave or get into the area at all because of the snow. If there wasn't any fire places in the palace, the whole building would've been an ice box. Amy always hated the freezing air, something that stemmed from being raised in a more often than not manor. The young flower came out of her room a little early and the outer hall was nearly halfway freezing. Amy's teeth started chattering as she hugged herself for warmth. On her way towards the dining hall, she met with Rouge. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to be bothered by the chilly air.

"Are you cold, Amy-sama?" she asked, a little surprised.

"_H-hai..._" Amy replied.

"My, my, my, but you shake like a fallen leaf."

Amy let out a whine and rubbed her arms furiously up and down.

"Oh alright, let's get you some warm tea." the ivory bat sighed.

".._A-A-_ _arigatō_..." Amy shakenly replied.

Rouge took her hand and led her into the spare room where they and the other wives would occasionally have afternoon tea. A maid promptly came in to light up the small hearth and begin brewing the _kurocha_ tea. When she left for a few seconds to fetch the tea china set, Amy went over and sat near the hearth and raised her hands towards the kettle.

'_I don't get it. Why am I the only one feeling the chill, and everyone else seems to be fine_?!' she thought.

Rouge couldn't help but feel rather amused watching the sakura hedgehog. Then she started to wonder if Amy ate well or not. The lass seemed to appear like a twig under her garments.

"Amy dear, come here." the albino female called out.

Shivering, Amy hobbled over towards the Empress while on her knees. Rouge helped her warm up by rubbing her upper arms. A major chill ran up Amy's spine as she let out a small squeak.

"We definitely need to put a little more weight on you, young lady." Rouge said.

"That's what Shadow tells me." Amy muttered. "And my mother always picked on me for being smaller than my brother and sisters."

"Well, at least you have a perfect figure despite that."

"Of course. _Okāsan_ made sure of that."

Rouge emitted a chuckle. Then the maid returned with the china set and prepared the tea for the both of them. At last, Amy was able to fend off the cold air that bit her skin.

XXXXXXX

Later that day, Amy was alone in a hall looking out the window. Snow had coated everything in sight. She saw the gardeners, clad in straw cloaks, clearing some of the thick powdery ice from the pathways. The pond and the little brooks that connected to it were frozen. Amy wondered what had become of the koi fish that dwelled there. Looking at the garden, all white with seemingly blackened trees now bare, the cherry-pink female thought it looked more lively in the summer when she first came here.

"Sightseeing, Amy-chan?"

Amy turned to her right and saw Blaze coming towards her.

"Just a little." Amy replied. "It seems more quiet than it used to be."

"The songbirds and nightingales will be back." Blaze assured her. "Winter doesn't last forever."

"And thank goodness it doesn't. I imagine Cynder and May are just itching to get out there and play in the snow."

The lavender cat let out a groan.

"Are you joking? I can hardly keep them inside." she sighed. "They're already planning their own battlefield."

Amy burst out laughing at that remark.

"That's so funny!" she snickered. "I can just picture them doing such things."

"Yes, it's a real riot, Amy-chan." Blaze replied, rolling her golden eyes. "It's truly something the generals might be impressed with."

The young flower continued to laugh heartily. The two ladies then decided to move on from the window and down the hall. Later, Amy found Damien walking around with a somewhat icheerful/i look on his face.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Damien." Amy greeted with a little bow.

"Lady Amy." the prince responded with the same gestures.

"Why do you look so happy?"

Damien blinked. It then became apparent that he was trying to hide the emotion.

"Ahem, well, in all honesty, the weather had father cancel swords practice." the youngster murmured in a low voice, as if being cautious of the walls having ears.

"Hmmm, aren't you a lucky young man." Amy teased.

"If you were a man, you'd understand what swords practice is like." Damien quietly ranted.

"If only..."

The ebony lad muttered something about girls under his breath and walked off.

'_Poor Damien._' Amy thought. '_However I wonder how his attitude will be when the time comes for him to have a bride..._'

XXXXXXX

After the first Winter storm blew in the year's first snow, the sun finally broke through the clouds and thinned out some of the thick snow and reducing it to 2 feet instead of 4. Blaze and Tikal took their children out to the gardens to enjoy the frost. Damien on the other hand, stayed well indoors. He wasn't in the mood to be bombarded with snowballs fired at him by his sisters. Amy was only out for a half an hour before returning indoors. She could only stand the cold outdoors for so long. The sakura hedgehog went into room to weave instead, since there wasn't anything else she had to do.

Then her ears twitched to a couple of voices down the hall from her room. They were both men. Possibly the guards. Curious, Amy got up from her loom and crept over towards the door. She overheard them discussing what was happening in the mainland. Although it was just military gossip, it sounded serious.

"I hear more of those barbarians are mobilizing on the coast." said one guard.

"Yes, that's what I heard too." said another.

"Feh, that's no training exercise like those emissary fools tell us."

"Well without a good fleet, they don't stand a chance against Lord Shadow's armada."

"Heh, heh, yeah..."

After that, guards went on their way, chattering about other things unrelated to the subject. A frown appeared on Amy's face as she turned away from the wall. From the sound of things, it seemed that whole mobilization affair was starting to mushroom into a real problem that would lead into conflict. However the winter over in the mainland was just as harsh there as it was her. Perhaps even harsher. No doubt that it would delay whatever plans the mainland armies had in mind, if there were any. But still, it sounded kinda scary.

'_I wonder what Shadow will do if war breaks out..._' Amy thought.

* * *

**AN: As promised, here are some translations.**

_**Ohayō=**_**Good Morning**

_**hai**_**=yes**

_**Arigatō**_**=Thank you**

_**kurocha**_**=black tea**

_**okāsan**_**=Mother**

_**Kon'nichiwa**_**=Hello**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the REALLY long wait. But here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

=Chapter Eleven=

That night, Amy was walking down the hall reading a small scroll that her tutor had given to her. It was a haiku that she was to recite to the tutor the next session. Except for one little problem. One of the kanji characters was a bit difficult for her to read. She always had trouble with it. Like one of those things that escaped people no matter how hard they studied or examined it. As the cherry-pink female walked down the hall, she passed by the old Court Scribe, carrying an ink and paper set.

"Amy-sama." he greeted with a polite bow.

"_Konichiwa._" Amy greeted back. Then a thought occurred to her. "Oh, could you help me with something?"

"Of course. What can I do for you, young Mistress?"

"Um, well..."

"Lady Amy! Lady Amy!"

The two looked up to see Cynder running towards them.

"Cynder? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"May's still outside and she won't come back in." the fire-orange dad kitten cried.

The young flower's face became pale.

"She's what?!"

Out in the courtyard, May was still hard at work trying to build the perfect snowman. Her twin sister led both Amy and the Scribe to her.

"Oh dear, Mistress Blaze will be most displeased." the Scribe said.

"May!" Amy called out. "It's time to come inside!"

"Just a little longer, Lady Amy?" the emerald clad princess pleaded. "I'm almost done!"

"I'm sure you can finish it tomorrow, May. Now come inside before you catch your death of cold!"

"Oh alright..."

Reluctantly, May came into the palace, brushing the snow off of her. Amy went over to help.

"My goodness, May. You're frozen!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm alright." May insisted.

Just as the four of them were about to leave, the emerald clad princess suddenly had an idea.

"Scribe? May I borrow some paper and ink?" she politely asked.

"Er, well I suppose so." the Scribe meekly answered.

He handed her his kit and she sat it down on the floor, got on her knees, and quickly scrawled out a note with her insignia.

_Please don't touch!_

_-May_

Then she took the note, ran back outside to the courtyard and stuck it on the snowman. Afterward, May came right back in, rubbed more snow off herself.

"Okay, _now_ I'm ready to come inside." she said cheerfully.

The sakura hedgehog let out a sigh. If Blaze was there with them, she would've given May a tongue-lashing.

XXXXXXX

The next morning started off rather quiet. Both Amy and Rouge were the first ones to the dining hall, having morning breakfast and tea. A little later, Tikal came in with Satoshi and Cynder. Amy was struck to find that Blaze and May were absent.

"Where's Blaze?" she asked curiously.

"May came down with a fever very early this morning." Tikal said solemnly.

"Yes, she's sick." Cynder added.

'_Oh no..._' Amy thought.

"Does Lord Shadow know?" Rouge asked as she lifted her face from her teacup.

"Yes. He's with them right now." Tikal said.

The cherry-pink stared into her cup. Somehow she knew that something like this would happen.

"You best hurry Amy-chan." Rouge said, snapping Amy out of her thoughts. "Your lessons will be beginning soon."

"Yes, of course." Amy said.

xxxxxxx

A little later that morning both Amy and Damien were in the tutoring hall. From the very get go the young female could see and feel that the youngster had a worry about him over his younger half-sister. When they were alone, Amy took the opportunity to strike a conversation.

"How is May?" she asked.

"She's feverish." Damien said in a low voice.

"Oh dear..."

"She's not looking too well."

"I can't even begin to imagine how worried Blaze is."

"She's beside herself."

Amy made a face. She felt really bad for the lavender cat.

"Maybe I should visit her..." the sakura hedgehog said thoughtfully.

"You should wait until the Court Physician is though with May." Damien said.

"Oh, is he still with her?"

"_Hai._ And father is not allowing visitors while he's there."

There was a silence between them as Damien continued to write.

"When do you think is the best time?" Amy asked again.

"If you want my advice, I suggest waiting until tomorrow." Damien told her.

Amy got quiet again as she went into thought.

"Well, if you say so." she said.

It would help to cause more trouble than there already was. Still, she was very worried about May.

"I must wonder what possessed her story out doors that late at night." Damien murmured.

That caught Amy by surprise.

"How did you find _that_ out?" she asked.

"She told us so herself." the prince explained.

"Well, she just wanted make her snow sculpture."

"It was still very foolish of her."

Amy let out a sigh.

"I know." she said.

XXXXXXX

Two days had passed any May's condition did not get any better. Her flu turned into pneumonia, making Blaze very, very worried. The mood of the palace turned somewhat dark. It seemed everyone was worried for the little princess. No one was still allowed inside of her room aside from her mother, Shadow, or Rouge. The only other person allowed into her chambers was Damien. The reason for this was because there was a precaution being taken so that the virus wouldn't spread around.

One afternoon, it was lightly snowing. Amy went to a smaller building adjacent to the palace which was a small Shinto temple and shrine. There with a set of prayer beads, she muttered a little prayer for the ailing princess. Afterward, she returned into the palace. Once inside, and into the halls, her ears twitched to the sound of soft crying. Following the sounds, she soon found Cynder leaned against a pillar and sitting in a crouched position with her face buried in her lap.

"Cynder?" Amy called out. "_Kega wanai ka?_"

The fire-orange clad kitten shot her head up in surprise and quickly wiped her face.

"Oh! Yes, I'm alright." she stammered.

The cherry-pink frowned. She knew that act all too well. Of course Cynder wasn't _all_ right.

"Are you sure, Cynder?" Amy asked.

"...y-yes, I'm s-sure." Cynder choked.

The poor thing looked as if she were ready to crack again. Amy went over to her and sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug. That's when Cynder broke into tiny little sobs again. Amy just held her and patted her back gently.

"Shh, _soko ni, soko ni aisuru..._" Amy cooed.

"Oh, Lady A-amy, I'm afraid. W-what if May d-doesn't get better?!" Cynder wailed. "I-I don't wanna l-lose wanna my s-sister! T-they won't even l-let me see h-her!"

"I know, Cynder. I know. I'm worried too. I think everyone is worried. But there iis/i a reasonable explanation as to why she's being kept isolated. Your mother and father just don't want you or anyone else catching her illness."

"I d-don't care if I get s-sick. I just w-want to see h-her. I wanna t-tell her that I k-kept her snowman s-safe."

"Don't worry Cynder. I know she'll grateful for that."

The little princess sniffled as Amy continued to rub her back. She then helped Cynder wipe her tears away. Unbeknownst to them, Damien who had been walking through the halls and overheard the two.

"Come now, Cynder." the young flower said gently. "We wouldn't want May to see you like this, right?"

"N-no." Cynder agreed. "She'd get as upset as me.."

"Come on."

Amy stood up and took the lavender kitten's hand. As they left the room, they met up with Damien.

"Oh, hello Damien." Cynder said while rubbing her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked.

There was a short pause. Then Damien bent over and picked up his little sister.

"_Hai._" he said as he patted Cynder's head making her smile a bit. "I won't have you both worry over me as well."

He gave Cynder a little peck and put her down. Then he went on his way.

"_Sayonara_, Damien." Cynder said as he left.

Amy was smiling. She never saw that side of him before and she thought it was touching.

XXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Amy was alone in her room again. She decided to make May another kimono. Instead of using the usual emerald colors, the sakura hedgehog used all sorts of colors that were complimentary to green. Amy wanted to make it as a 'get well' present. Hopefully she would be allowed to give it to her as soon as she was finished with it. Then, about a half hour later, there was a delicate rap at her bedchamber door.

"_Hai?_" Amy called out softly. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Tikal?"

The terra-cotta echidna slid open the door and closed it promptly thereafter. She seemed to have a frantic expression on her face.

"What's happened?" Amy asked anxiously.

"I was able to see May." Tikal rasped.

"And?"

"The Court Physician says she appears to be improving."

"What do _you_ think?"

"She's looks like she's getting better. Poor thing still looks very feverish though."

"Cynder's very worried about her."

"I know. I'm also concerned about Blaze. She's never left May's side for a moment."

"Well, May's her daughter. I don't think she would anyhow. I know I wouldn't."

"But she hasn't eaten for days either. Lord Shadow keeps insisting that she go feed herself, but she just won't."

"Poor Blaze. I feel so bad for her."

'_I also wonder if Shadow's worried._' Amy thought. '_I can imagine he is._'

"Tikal, I know May's supposed to be in seclusion, but do you think I can go see her?"

"Well, I don't know, Amy-chan. I was just lucky that Lord Shadow asked me to be with Blaze. You might have to wait a little longer. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wanted to give May this as soon as I'm done with it. Just to get her spirits up."

Tikal went over to the cherry-pink female's loom and saw what she was working on.

"Oh, Amy-chan, that's really pretty!" the female echidna exclaimed. "I'll bet May would love this."

Amy went a little red with pride.

"_Arigato._" she said with a smile.

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Kega wanai ka? _= What's wrong?**

**_soko ni, soko ni aisuru... _= there, there little one...**

**The rest you should know ;)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**AN: Hey y'all. Been a while hasn't it? Well, that's because I've decided, in order to get my stories done faster, to write three(3) chapters before posting them. Plus right now I'm currently on Spring Break :) So updates just_ might_ get a little faster. **

**So without further adieu, please enjoy the next chapter ;)**

* * *

=Chapter Twelve=

After a few weeks of grave uncertainty, May was finally starting to come clear of her illness. Both Blaze and Shadow could breathe huge sigh of relief when the Court Physician told them that May's pneumonia was coming under control. Blaze also finally left her stricken daughter's side in order to get herself fed.

Meanwhile, Amy was anxiously waiting to able to visit the princess. It had been virtually days since the sakura hedgehog last saw May. That and the kimono that she had begun weaving for the lavender kitten was by now, finished.

Presently, Amy was in one of the common rooms with Tikal and Satoshi. Cynder was absent this time, as she was finally allowed to see her twin sister. However, that made Satoshi a little lonesome. He had grown used to the fire-orange clad kitten's company during those long weeks.

"_Okāsan_?" he softly called out. "When's Cynder-chan coming back?"

"She'll be back soon, _osanai musuko_." Tikal told him. "Right now she's visiting your sister, May."

The young echidna then put on a surprised face.

"Oh? May is still here? I thought she disappeared..."

Both Amy and Tikal let out a little snicker.

"No, no. Of course not. May's been seclusion for a while." Tikal told him.

"Oh, _nazedesu ka_?" Satoshi asked in reply.

"Because she's been ill."

"Oh, I see."

Amy was slightly grinning this whole time. The toddler could be so cute at times.

"Is May coming back too, _okāsan_?" Satoshi asked again.

"Hopefully, so." Tikal replied. "She's getting better."

"Is that good?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, okay."

XXXXXXX

While Amy was alone in another room, Blaze had decided to seek her out. When the lavender cat finally found her, Amy was quite surprised to see her.

"Oh, hello, Blaze." the cherry-pink female greeted. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am now." Blaze softly answered.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but how is May?"

"Not at all. She's getting better bit by bit. Cynder was really happy to see her."

"I imagine she was."

There was a pause between them.

"Are you angry at May for being out too late?" Amy reluctantly asked.

"At first, yes." Blaze said honestly. "But after she started to come around, and hearing her talking with Cynder about her show sculpture, I wasn't angry anymore."

Amy gently smiled. Even after all the turbulence, she knew that Blaze couldn't stay mad at her daughter forever.

"But what about Lord Shadow?" the young flower asked.

The fiery feline went deep into thought.

"You know, I cannot be too certain." she replied honestly again. "Lord Shadow's emotions are somewhat difficult to decipher."

And she was right. The ebony hedgehog was always stone-faced and bore an emotionless expression.

"But I can be certain that he was just as worried as I was." Blaze concluded.

Amy nodded. Of course Shadow was worried. He was May's father after all. But then, Amy wouldn't truly know. She couldn't. Her own father never gave her any real love and was hardly ever pout of the sakura hedgehog's life.

The two ladies gave out a sigh and then Blaze stood up.

"Well, I must return to May." she announced.

"Of course." Amy replied, also rising to her feet.

"You'll visit her tomorrow won't you? May will be just happy to see you."

"I'd love to, Blaze. Besides, I have something special to give to her."

"How thoughtful, Amy-chan! _Arigatō_!"

"_Dōitashimashite_."

XXXXXXX

Early the next morning, Amy, along with the new kimono that she wove for May, anxiously went on her way to the princesses' chambers. Anxious, _and_ nervous at the same time. Nervous because the cherry-pink female was wondering how May was looking these days and if she would like the kimono that Amy made for her.

After going up a staircase, Amy finally made it to May and Cynder's chambers. The two sisters had shared a room together. Cynder, along with a nursemaid, was outside the room and became delighted when Amy made her appearance.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Lady Amy!" the fire-orange clad kitten cried.

"Young mistress, please not so loud." the nursemaid said.

"Oh, _gomen'nasai_."

"_Ohayō_, Cynder." Amy greeted with a warm smile. "How is May this morning?"

"Much better! Come look, come look!"

The little one took Amy's hand and led her inside. There, May, looking a little worn with dark circles under her eyes, was lying on her bed with her mother at her side. The tired looking princess brightened up when she saw Amy.

"Oh..._kon'nichiwa_, Lady Amy." May croaked.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, May." Amy replied softly. "I have something for you."

Then the young flower presented the recovering princess with the kimono she made for her. May's golden eyes sparkled and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, Lady Amy, it's pretty!" she exclaimed. "_Arigatō!_"

"_Dōitashimashite_." Amy cheerfully replied with a little bow. Mentally relieved that the kitten took a liking to it.

"Can I have it now?" May wheezed.

"Of course." Amy said.

She carefully unfolded the kimono and with Blaze's help, draped it over May's form.

"You're already buried in a lot of sheets, but I think we can make an exception." Blaze commented.

May let out a tired yawn.

"Don't get too sleepy, May." Cynder said. "You haven't had _asagohan_ yet."

"I know." May sighed.

She let out a little cough, prompting Blaze to stroke her fur.

"Do I still need to take that icky medicine, _okāsan_?" May asked.

"Yes, you do, young lady." the lavender cat told her.

The princess let out a groan and Amy patted her hand.

"Don't worry, May." she said. "It'll pass soon. If it makes you feel any better, I used to take icky medicines whenever I got ill."

"You did?" May asked in shock.

"Indeed I did."

"Was it really yucky?" Cynder eagerly asked.

"A little, but I got used to it."

"I don't think I'll get used to that." May groaned.

Amy let out a little snicker. Then a servant came in with May's breakfast, making Amy rise to her feet.

"Well, I best be going." the young flower said. "Rouge-sama and Tikal will be waiting for me. Feel better okay, May?"

"Okay, Lady Amy." May meekly answered. "_Arigatō!_"

"Amy-chan?" Blaze spoke up. "Do you think you can take Cynder along? She needs her breakfast too."

"Of course." Amy replied with a nod. Then she extended her hand for Cynder to take.

"See ya later, May!" she called out to her twin-sister.

"_Sayōnara_, Cynder!" May called back.

XXXXXXX

Later that day, Amy was sitting in the tutoring hall trying to keep a straight face. Her _sensei_ was looking over her haiku and checking for mistakes. Damien who was nearby and in the middle of writing, noticed that she had her fingers crossed in her lap.

"Ah, excellent, Amy-sama." the teacher said after a minute of reading. "No errors this time. Good work."

"_Arigatō._" Amy politely replied with a little head-bow.

"You may return to your seat."

Mentally breathing a sigh of relief, the sakura hedgehog went back to her place beside Damien who was still writing.

"I saw that." he quietly accused without looking up.

Amy blinked a little blankly.

"Saw what?" she asked.

"Your fingers were crossed." Damien pointed out.

Amy wrinkled up her nose.

"So what? I was nervous." she said.

"Indeed?" the prince replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh get off, will you?"

As Amy pouted in her seat, a devilish glint came across Damien's violet eyes. The cherry-pink female was fun to tease he learned.

"How is May looking this morning?" he asked.

"Better." Amy said. "But she seems very tired."

"A few weeks ago, she was up the whole night because she was coughing a lot."

"Poor dear."

"Father's going to see her today."

"You think he was angry at her for being out in the snow that night?"

"Perhaps then, I don't think he is now."

_'Just like Blaze_.' Amy thought.

"What really matters now is that she's recovering." Damien concluded.

"_Hai_." Amy agreed.

XXXXXXX

"Is Lord Shadow still going to do a perimeter tour after the thaw?" Blaze asked Rouge.

"Thus far, yes." the ivory bat responded. "Nothing has changed as of now."

Amy instantly became curious. She leaned over to Tikal and gently nudged her on the shoulder.

"Tikal, what's this 'perimeter tour'?" the young flower asked.

"It's a sort of tour of the empire borders that Lord Shadow takes every year." the female echidna explained. "He takes it late in the Spring."

"Why late Spring?"

"Well, Lord Shadow uses a river channel to get easily around the boarders. He waits until that time because by then the snow and ice is completely thawed out."

That made sense. It would be a little hard to get through the river channels if there were chunks of ice randomly strewn through the water.

"So, when Lord Shadow's gone, who becomes in charge?" Amy asked. "Of the palace I mean."

"Well, this year it's going to be both Rouge-sama and Damien, since he's old enough." Tikal explained.

Being in a household ran in part by Damien, ought to be interesting. Amy wondered if that would mean that soon she would be alone in the tutoring hall. It kind of brought a warm smile to her features to think Damien would be given an opportunity to actually be in charge of something.

* * *

**Translations:**

**_osanai musuko= _little son**

**_nazedesu ka= _why?**

**_Dōitashimashite= _you're welcome**

**_gomen'nasai_= sorry**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: Okay, a reviewer complained that this gig is going slow. I humbly apologize if it seems that way but don't worry, there will be some action just around the corner. I don't want to jump from event to event, I want to keep everything balanced if that makes sense. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

=Chapter Thirteen=

"May's all better! May's all better!"

Cynder's excited declaration echoed through the halls of the palace. Alerting Amy and Tikal who were both in a recreational room when the fire-orange clad kitten came racing down the hall. Tikal went out just in time to catch her.

"Aiyah! Cynder, you mustn't disturb the silence that way." the terra-cotta echidna exclaimed playfully.

"But May's all better!" Cynder protested. "You should come and see!"

"Perhaps when your mother allows it. Now do calm yourself before you make a stir in the palace, little one."

"_Ā, daijōbu_."

"May coming back?" Satoshi asked, popping his head up from playing with his toys.

"_Hai_, Satoshi." Cynder cooed, taking the 2-year-old hands. "May's all better now. She can finally come back and play with us."

Then she started dancing around the room humming a jovial tune. Amy's jade orbs caught a familiar shade fall upon the walls and sliding doors getting longer and longer by the second. It was Shadow, along with the court chamberlain. They were silently whispering to each other and then the chamberlain gave a bow and left. As always, the ebony hedgehog had an expression of business and a busy-body. But Amy could swear that she could see a hint of relief and happiness in his hardened and serious features.

15 minutes later, all four of them saw the midnight Emperor leave the area. Then a maid came to their room.

"Miladies, Mistress Blaze wishes to see you all presently." she said with a polite bow.

Amy, Tikal, taking Satoshi by the hand, and Cynder went up the stairs. Cynder was skipping ahead of them in a chipper mood. Inside the twins' chambers, May was sitting up in her bed sipping hot green tea and looking much better than she had in weeks. Of course, she also looked as if she needed a bath, but still a lot better. To the sakura hedgehog's surprise, Damien was sitting beside Blaze, seemingly eyeing May like a hawk.

"Cynder tells us that May's feeling better." Tikal said.

"The Court Physician had put in her in the clear." Blaze said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"_Konichiwa_, Lady Amy and Tikal." May softly said.

"_Konichiwa_." Amy and Tikal said together.

"I really hate to tell you this, May, but I'm afraid your little sculpture disappeared under the snow." Amy said meekly. "The gardeners had to rake in the sign you made."

"It's alright." May said, with a smile. "At least I was able to make one and you tried to keep it safe for me as long as you could."

"Maybe next year, we can make a better one, May!" Cynder proposed cheerfully while hugging her sister.

"Provided that you don't stay out late again." Damien said pointedly.

Cynder quickly retaliated by sticking her tongue out at her half brother, prompting Damien to raise an eyebrow. Satoshi, who had been watching the fire-orange kitten since they all came in, started copying her, making Amy burst out laughing and Tikal to playfully scold her little one. Damien meanwhile began scowling in his seat. Blaze pinched him slightly in arm.

"Lighten up, Damien." she told the prince. "They're only teasing."

The midnight hedgehog just made a dignified expression and let out an 'hmph' while folding his arms.

XXXXXXX

A few months later, the winter storms started to wind down and subside. The snowfall slowed to a mere trickle of flakes. Some of which melted and disappeared before they even touched the ground.

Amy, inside a room close to the garden, was making a watercolor painting of the slow but still scenery. Unlike before, she wore plain vanilla colored clothing in order to keep her palace garbs undamaged by paint. Truthfully, the sakura hedgehog wasn't that much of an artist, but she would break out the brushes whenever she was in the mood and had some free time on her hands. Amy was a bit sloppy at it though. Passing through the hall like a silent ghost, was Shadow. When he went by the room Amy was in, his ruby eyes caught her.

Observing her neatly put together a composition despite getting tiny flecks of paint on herself, Amy appeared to be somewhat inquisitive. Like watching a kindergartener with a matured mind, paint her first portrait. Amy was careful to have some of the colors blend perfectly with each other and not have it appear to bleed through or seem out of place. In an act of sheer childishness-and something that seemed to amuse Shadow-the cherry-pink female slightly stuck her tongue out while heavily concentrating on a particular part of her painting. Then, an intrigued midnight Emperor went slowly into the room, continuing to watch his youngest wife stroke away with the brush.

Amy's ear twitched to the sound of silk and cotton sliding and treading across hard wood which prompted her to turn her head to see who was in the room with her. Her fur kind of stood on end when she saw it was Shadow. Having him see the young flower a bit messy as she is was a bit embarrassing.

"Oh! My Lord...I.." Amy sputtered.

"Do not mind my presence, _Chisanai_." Shadow murmured. "Please continue."

Amy let out a deep breath and anxiously went back to her piece of artwork. The only thing it needed was blue for the brook. She lightly dabbed the blue dye on the stone ink pallet and began lightly sliding the brush along the paper. Still as a statue, Shadow kept watching her. Finally, the painting was completed. Amy started cleaning the brushes with a small pale of water that was nearby. Her hands, clothes, and parts of her face had tiny speckles of paint. After cleaning the brushes, she put them, the paint, the ink stick and the pallet in a special wooden box that a servant would pick up later on. All that time, Shadow was silently critiquing her work. It wasn't totally great, but it gave a feeling of viewing the garden through a vivid dream. Amy then moved it toward a partly opened window so it could dry a little faster. As she next turned back to the ebony hedgehog, he noticed the paint on her face. When Amy gave him a bow signaling that she was taking her leave, he stopped her.

"M-my Lord?" she asked.

Shadow picked up a spare cloth that hadn't been used, wetted it with his tongue and started wiping the paint off the young flower's muzzle. Amy slightly blushed and blinked in surprise a little.

"You've gotten colored ink on you, my dear." Shadow quietly scoffed.

Amy blushed even redder, she hadn't realized that she got paint on her. As soon as he was done, he gave her a peak on the cheek.

"It's best that you go wash up, _Chisanai_." Shadow quietly suggested. "Supper will be soon."

"_Hai_." the sakura hedgehog replied with a nod.

She gave him another bow and scampered off.

XXXXXXX

That night, the subject of the Mainland crisis came up into a conversation again. This time the attitude was much more grim. Now that there was more mobilizations on the Mainland coastline, Shadow was forced to send troops along the island boarders as a defense move against any potential surprise attacks by the Mainlanders.

This news caused the whole Empire to become very nervous and afraid. There had always been some animosity between them and the Mainlanders since the beginning. Even as many emissaries and ambassadors assured that there was no need for alarm, Shadow wasn't going to take any chances on that. Deception could be used as a weapon. Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, and Amy started talking about it shortly after dinner and after the children were put to bed.

"Does that mean, Lord Shadow will be going on his journey a lot sooner?" Tikal asked.

"Nothing final had been decided." Rouge replied. "Unless, if something unfortunate happens between now and then."

"I hear some of the guards talking about it." Amy sheepishly said.

"They're just itching for a fight aren't they?" Blaze retorted as she folded her arms.

"It's really best that you pay no attention to the guards' gossip, Amy-chan." Rouge said. "That's all it is."

But Amy wasn't convinced. She wanted to believe everything was alright, but an eerie feeling took root in her gut. Sure the Empire has seen its good share of wars before, but Amy had never been in a position in which she, as well as everyone else living in the palace, could be easily placed in danger of the enemy. It was a scary thought. When Tikal and Blaze left the room to retire for the night, Amy turned to Rouge.

"You don't think things are going to get worse do you?" the sakura hedgehog asked.

"It's really hard to say at this point, my dear." the ivory bat said. "For now, it's best for us to sit and wait."

With that, the Empress took her leave and then Amy slowly followed her thereafter.

XXXXXXX

Lately, Damien was absent from the tutoring halls and Amy was starting to wonder why. At first, she thought that he might've been taken ill, but then she later saw him practicing aggressively in the weapons training court. Perhaps the prince's tutoring was put on hold so he could prepare for talking over the palace with his mother in his father's place when the Emperor would be taking his journey around his dominion.

Amy wondered how long Shadow would be gone, especially when they had a crisis with the mainlanders. It almost sounded kind of scary not having him present in the palace. Like a flock of sheep without a Sheppard. But it wasn't an entirely bad idea. This way, Shadow could see the status of the lands and make sure everything was all well and good. Then again, what if he was attacked during his trip?

Suddenly Amy's attention was caught by the twins running around the corner.

"Aiyah! Girls! You know you're not supposed to be running in the halls!" the cherry-pink female quietly rasped in a hurried tone while trying to stop them.

"Awww, Lady Amy, we were playing tag!" May whined.

"Yeah, Satoshi's gonna get us!" Cynder exclaimed.

Then coming into the corner was the little prince himself, huffing and puffing from chasing the twins.

"Fuh-Found you!" the auburn echidna panted while pointing at May and Cynder.

"Not inside!" Amy ranted. "Come, I'll take you three to the courtyard.

The twins let out a whine whereas Satoshi quietly and obediently followed them to the courtyard. When they got there, Amy was surprised to find that the Spring thaw had already begun. Slivers of green were popping out of white slushy snow. And instead of bitter cold, the weather was somewhat pleasant. The sky was partly clear with various clouds passing them by. It made Amy smile a little. By far, Spring was her favorite season because it had a pleasant warmth to it and not unbearably hot like Summer. There would so much color about, from the trees, to the flowers, mountains, and the water. It gave one a feeling of being in paradise.

Amy's attention was distracted for a moment when she heard squeals from the children. She saw both May and Cynder running hard and fast.

"Girls, take it easy, okay?" the young flower called out.

"_Hai_!" the twins called back.

She continued to watch them when the sky slowly became darker. The clouds were getting thicker, bigger, and merging with other clouds. Then Amy felt a big rain drop fall and land on her head. Extending her hand, she felt more raindrops. An outpour was starting.

"Girls! Satoshi! Time to come inside!" Amy called out again.

"Awww, already?" Cynder complained.

"Yes, now come on before the three of you get soaked."

Reluctantly, the twins went towards the patio with Satoshi curiously following.

"Is game over...?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." Amy replied solemnly. "Perhaps tomorrow you can come back inside."

She led the children back indoors when a bout of thunder rumbled into the sky, and startling the children. The twins gave out little frightened shrieks while Satoshi jumped in surprise.

"Wha...what was that?!" he cried.

"It's only thunder, Satoshi." Amy explained. "It's harmless."

"It's loud!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it?"

A few minutes later, the four of them could hear the loud pattering of rain drops on the roof along with the thunder.

"Lady Amy?" May called out.

"_Hai_?" Amy responded.

"You think the rain will wash away the snow?"

"I suppose it might."

Then the group came to a halt when they came across Shadow. Instantly, the twins got onto their knees and bowed.

"_Otōsama_." they said together.

Satoshi tried doing the same but just simply sat the way he would sit at the dinner table.

"O..._otōsama_..." he mumbled.

Amy herself gave the midnight clad male a bow and acknowledged him. Shadow then embraced his children.

"I trust you three are not giving Amy-Sama a difficult time?" he asked.

"No sir!" Cynder said.

"_Hijō ni yoi_."

With that he went to Amy, gave her a peck and moved on. Amy blushed again. Then she heard the girls snickering, making Amy put on a sort of a pouting face.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" she asked.

"Nothing..." the twins innocently replied, making Amy pout more.

'_Sure.._'

* * *

**Translations:**

_****__Ā, daijōbu:_** Oh alright.**

_****__Hijō ni yoi:_** Very good.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

=Chapter Fourteen=

At last, winter was finally over. Nearly all the snow had either melted away or washed away, leaving behind a vibrant greenery. The weather became warmer and warmer by the day. Something that Amy enjoyed with enthusiasm.

It was astounding how time went by so fast. A matter of months would mark Amy's first year since arriving at the Imperial palace. She couldn't believe it would already be year since leaving her home. The cherry-pink female wondered what her siblings were doing right now and what had become of them.

XXXXXXX

There were big things happening in the palace. For one thing, Rouge, Damien, Shadow and the Generals were making arrangements for taking charge of the Royal House while the Emperor would be away on his trip around the dominion and territories. There was also the issue with the Mainlanders mobilizing on their coastline. For now, Shadow had just a few legion of the Imperial Army not only patrol the open ports, but also check the cargo of incoming ship whether they were just trade ships or fishing boats. This was to ensure that nothing was being smuggled onto the island.

Meanwhile, despite thinking quite the opposite, Amy sat quietly in her chambers reading a bit literature and poetry. She assumed that with all the planning ahead going on, she would have a big job to do or some duty to perform while Shadow was away. But to her surprise, there wasn't any. In fact she literally had nothing to do. So, the young flower was spending peaceful afternoons in the halls of Imperial Palace.

Truthfully, Amy didn't really feel left out with all that fussing about going on, especially since Tikal didn't get any big jobs either. Besides, Amy felt she was still a bit inexperienced so it was kinda relieving that she didn't have any obligations at this point. Then, she heard a light tapping on her door.

"Amy-chan?"

"Come in, Tikal."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all. So what's going on out there?"

"Well, everyone's a busy little bee. Even Blaze's constantly on her toes."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, but she and I have it easy. All we really have to do is watch the little ones."

"Rouge-sama must be exhausted by now."

"She's used to it. Besides, she's never sane when she has nothing to do."

The two ladies shared a laugh.

"Well, I know it doesn't sound right, but I'm _glad _I have nothing to do."

Amy then noticed that Tikal had a knowing look on her face.

"What is it?" she asked. "You look as if you want to tell me something."

"Oh I do." Tikal replied teasingly. "But not just yet."

The terra-cotta echidna quickly got up to leave while Amy was still befuddled.

"Hey, wait a minute!" the sakura hedgehog cried. "What is it?!"

Tikal let out a giggle and playfully skipped down the hall before Amy could catch her.

"Tikal!"

But by the time Amy got to her door, her sister-wife was already out of sight.

"Rrrg,_ dono yō na kanojo ga kakurete iru_?!" she growled.

XXXXXXX

At dinnertime, Amy continuously gave Tikal the annoyed evil eye while the female echidna just ate away at her supper with a dignified expression. Damien kept looking back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what in the all the hells was going on between them. When dinner was over, he was able to get Tikal alone and asked her what the hubbub of sorts was about. After she whispered her answer into his ear about it, he blushed just a bit and put on a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face. That only made Amy ever more frustrated at being denied the information that Tikal apparently held secret.

Amy just detested being out of the loop on something in that way. What if it was something really important? At first, the cherry-pink female thought about going to Rouge about it, but then it made her feel like she was tattling on Tikal. And that also made Amy feel so..childish. So she was faced with one heck of a dilemma. Later on in a recreational room, Blaze was met with a sullen Amy.

"Why the long face, Amy-chan?" the lavender feline inquired.

Amy made a pause and then finally spilled her guts.

"Blaze, is there something going on that I should know about?" she asked in reply.

Blaze was about to blankly answer 'no', but then a realization hit her and she remained quiet. Making poor Amy nearly go insane with anxiety.

"Well, there is and there isn't." Blaze answered in a soft voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Well Amy-chan, it concerns that journey Lord Shadow plans to go on this Spring."

"Alright then, is there something I have to while he's gone?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. The reason I don't want to say anything to you yet, is because at this point Lord Shadow isn't quite sure if he's really going or not."

"Oh, because of the Mainlanders?"

"Right. He's not certain if it's wise to leave the Royal City at this time or any time with this issue hanging over us."

"I see. So, are you certain that there's nothing for me to worry about?"

"For now, no. But if anything happens, I promise you'll be the first to know."

Amy breathed a little sigh of relief.

"_Arigato,_ Blaze."

XXXXXXX

A few weeks later, things started to quiet down a bit. The weather had gotten very rainy lately and the clouds had gotten so thick over the Imperial City that it got nearly as dark as night. With nothing to do, Amy spent most of her time in her chambers to avoid getting caught up in the chaos in the halls. The only time the young flower ever came out was when she was needed or when she had to go to the tutoring hall. Damien still hadn't returned to join her in schooling, making Amy wonder what he was up to.

Suddenly, a loud crackling clap of thunder was heard, making Amy jump a little. It sounded like the little rain shower had become quite a storm outside. Then, amongst the booming sounds of nature, Amy's ears twitched to voices echoing in the halls outside her chambers. It was a pair of guards passing by. They appeared to be talking about the legions of the Imperial Army being dispensed all over the Empire to protect the borders. At first, Amy wanted to ignore them like Rouge had told her, but then she heard her father's name pop up in the conversation. She quickly and quietly went to wall to listen more on their discussion.

"Did you hear what happened with General Rozu's unit out at sea?"

"It was attacked wasn't it?"

"_Hai_. Too bad it turned out to be pirates. If it were the Mainlanders, we could've had some incentive to launch an attack on them."

"What became of the unit?"

"They dispatched the pirates' vessel, but unfortunately, the General's unit was dealt with a harsh blow themselves."

"Their vessel sank as well?"

"Aye. His majesty had sent another legion out to the battle site to investigate and recover any survivors."

"Have they arrived back yet?"

"Nay. It appears it's taking longer than they thought. The weather is making things quite difficult."

"Hmmmm..."

Amy drew away from the wall, not wishing to hear anymore from them. She was absolutely horrified at what she just heard. She fell to her knees starting to feel rather distraught. Even though her father had basically sold her off like furniture, the sakura hedgehog was immensely worried and upset about him.

'_Wait._' she thought. '_Shadow sent soldiers to look for survivors. There might be a chance that he's alright._'

Of course Amy didn't want to think the worst had happened. She had to wonder when this even had transpired. Amy thought about going to Rouge and ask her, but then she remembered that the Empress couldn't be reached that day. She would just have to wait.

xxxxxxx

A convoy of Imperial soldiers arrived late the next afternoon to the palace. Shadow, accompanied with Damien and a few other guards, was the first to greet them. The commanding officer, a captain, removed his helmet and saluted his Emperor. Shadow noticed they brought a cart and a wagon holding only 5 people inside it.

"Are these the only survivors?" the ebony hedgehog inquired.

"Yes, my Lord." the captain responded. "Their vessel was forced to run aground upon a large reef. Half of the ship was broken apart and we recovered as much of the cargo as we could. We tried locating the crew but we only found these five sailors floating out on the sea on parts of the ship."

"What is their condition?"

"They're all nearly half dead from battle and the elements, your majesty."

"And the enemy vessel?"

"Destroyed, my lord. No survivors."

"And you're certain it was pirates?"

"Aye, sir. There was no evidence to prove otherwise. No other Mainland or Westerner ships were present. Each of the survivors we retrieved gave their own accounts of the incident."

"See to it that they fully recover. I want to hear their testimony for myself."

"Yes, your majesty."

A few workers in the palace came rushing out with wooden stretchers and carefully placed the wounded sailors onto them. Then Shadow with Damien at his side, went to inspect some of the cargo recovered from the wreckage. There were barrels of gunpowder, firepowder, weapons, and a little armor.

"Were you able to recover the log?" Shadow asked again.

"Aye, milord." the captain replied.

He snapped his fingers, and another soldier came running over with a small book and handed it to the midnight clad male. Shadow started to read through it when Damien spotted something amongst the recovered cargo that caught his attention and causing him to emit a stifled gasp. Thus catching his father's attention, the Emperor's blood red eyes widened a little as he also saw what was reverently placed in the middle of the cart.

It was two katannas and a helmet belonging to General Rozu. Shadow handed Damien the log book and carefully lifted the helmet to inspect it. It had a large chip in the front and what appeared to be a tiny fleck of dry blood stained on it.

"I do not suppose the General is amongst the survivors..." Shadow said in a low voice.

"I'm afraid not, your majesty." the captain replied solemnly. "He was lost to the sea. We could not even recover his body."

"I see. Take this and one of his swords and return them to the Rozu's lands. Leave the other blade with me."

"As you wish, my lord."

The captain went off on his orders as Shadow carefully placed the helmet back in the cart, picking up one of General Rozu's katannas in its place. Damien made a very sullen face. Even though he only met the General once, he knew that Amy just lost her father.

"_Otōsan_..." the prince murmured solemnly to his father.

"It's alright. I will handle this matter." Shadow replied softly. "Examine the log and then report back to me."

"_Hai._"

XXXXXXX

That evening, Tikal was on her way to fetch Amy for suppertime when Shadow met up with her in the halls. He told her what had happened and to leave Amy to him. The terra-cotta echidna then left with a saddened look on her face. The young flower in question was busy weaving in her chambers, trying to give herself something to do. She heard a polite knock and instantly stopped what she was doing.

"_Hai?_" she called out.

Quietly, Shadow went in, surprising Amy.

"My lord?"

He had a serious look on his face, making Amy lower her ears a bit. Then the crimson-splashed male presented her with a katanna, causing her jade eyes to widen in shock and disbelief. She recognized it as her father's weapon. Amy looked up at Shadow, who gave her a nod confirming that the worst had indeed happened. Amy continued to stare at the sword, trying to register the reality that was hitting her like a pound of bricks.

"..h-how..?" she croaked.

"His unit was attacked by a renegade vessel at sea. Both ships went down and a few of his men were the only survivors." Shadow told her in a hushed voice

There was a pause. Amy slowly took the sword from the Emperor.

"Does...does the rest of my family know?" she asked.

"A messenger has been sent with the rest of the General's belongings." Shadow replied.

Amy continued to stare at her father's katanna, still trying to register the bad news while simultaneously trying to put on a brave face. Unfortunately, that failed and tears began pooling in her eyes. Shadow put a hand to her muzzle, stroking it.

"It's alright to grieve, _Chisanai_." he whispered.

The sakura hedgehog squeezed the sword tightly and held it close to her chest as she let out a sob. Shadow let her cry for a bit before wrapping his arms around her form. Amy continued to clutch the weapon tightly as she wept. Her suitor in turn, just held her and gently stroked her soft pink quills.

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Dono yō na kanojo ga kakurete iru?! **_**- What is she hiding?!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

=Chapter Fifteen=

In the following weeks, it was determined that pirates had indeed attacked General Rozu's ship, trying to make off with the weapons stored amongst the cargo on board. The Imperial Army however became very suspicious that the band of thieves might've been recruited or paid off as hired thugs by the Mainlanders to dispatch any of the Empire's strongest vessels. But with the surviving sailors' accounts and no further evidence to the contrary, they couldn't really point blame at their rivals.

Meanwhile, Amy was in seclusion the whole time. Ever since the Emperor redistributed her father's military katanna, Amy never let go of it. Not for a second. At night, the sakura hedgehog clutched it in her sleep. The other wives began to worry about her. Of course, they gave Amy time to grieve but it had already been at least 3 weeks. Tikal wanted to go and try talking to her, Blaze wanted to make sure she didn't do anything rash, but Rouge suggested letting the nature of things take its course. However, she did allow Blaze to check up on her periodically.

Finally, one day, Blaze discovered that Amy was not in her chambers and that her father's katanna was left behind. Confused and sort of in a slight panic, the lavender cat went off searching for her. She asked the servants and retainers if perhaps they might've seen her. One maid told Blaze that she saw Amy enter the palace shrine temple. Blaze immediately set off outside and into the shrine. As the maid had said and to the golden-eyed feline's relief, Amy was there praying in silence.

Reverently, as she was inside a temple, Blaze went inside the temple quietly and sat next to Amy before kneeling and bowing low to the Empire Family shrine of their ancestors. The cherry-pink female beside her wasn't even praying. At least not anymore. She was just kneeling and very deep in thought.

"Amy-chan, are you feeling alright?" Blaze softly asked.

There was a silence.

"A little." Amy finally said in a very small voice.

"Everyone is worried over you." Blaze told her.

"I know..."

"Are you going to come out of seclusion then?"

There was another silence.

"I don't know." Amy answered. "I suppose I should."

"It's alright if you need more time." Blaze said.

"Actually, I'm kinda tired of being shut up in my room."

The light purple female let out a soft giggle and tried to cover it as she was still in a sacred place of worship.

"Blaze?" Amy called out softly. "What's going to happen to my family?"

"Well, I think your distant Uncle is going to take control of the House at least until one of your younger brothers is old enough to control it himself." Blaze explained.

"...what's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's all those rumors and stories going around that the Mainlanders are mobilizing on the cost and everyone else is getting all agitated because of it. Are we going to have a war?"

Blaze straightened up in her normal serious and dignified like posture.

"First of which Amy-chan, you should never engage in gossip. It's all conjecture and you never know if it's really true or not. Second, I'm not quite sure about war but you shouldn't be such a worry wart. Besides, whatever happens will happen, we can't control fate you know."

Amy became quiet as Blaze bowed low again and then silently got up and left. Seconds later, Amy did the same and started sprinting after her sister-wife.

"Blaze! Wait for me, _kudasai_?" the young flower called out.

The lavender cat halted in her step with a smile and then continued on when Amy caught up with her.

XXXXXXX

As Spring ran its short but enduring course, the days became warmer and longer. All the ice from Winter's stay had completely melted away and leaving no trace of it behind. A kind of peace settled upon the Empire as daily life went on without interruption or disturbance, although the Imperial Navy and Army was still on high alert around the high seas surrounding the island.

One day, a pleasant April shower came across the Imperial City, giving the vegetation life giving water. Cynder and May were annoyed at this because that meant they couldn't go out and play. Satoshi would either hide behind his mother or Damien whenever a soft clap of thunder cracked into the air. Amy was sewing in a spare room. She decided to 'hand-weave' instead of using her loom to expand her horizons and implement material that an instrument could not. The steady rain fall helped the sakura hedgehog concentrate. The atmosphere was something Amy really fell in love with. So quiet, still, and peaceful. Unfortunately, such an atmosphere wouldn't last forever.

The door to the room slid open and Rouge was in the hall.

"_There_ you are!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, were you looking for me?" Amy replied.

"_Hai_. I need you to come with me to your chambers."

"Oh, um, alright."

Amy obediently followed the Empress through the halls and towards her chambers. However, the cherry-pink female was rather confused as to what the ivory bat was up to.

"Um, Rouge-sama?" Amy called out. "May I ask what we're doing?"

"I'll tell you when we get to your chambers." Rouge replied.

That didn't seem to help Amy's curiosity and confusion. When they got there, Rouge started going through Amy's wardrobes as though if she were sorting through certain attires.

"Is this Spring cleaning?" Amy innocently remarked.

"No. _You_ are going to be joining the Emperor." Rouge told her in a dignified voice.

Amy blinked.

"I am?" she asked blankly. "To where?"

"You are to join him on his journey around the Empire and dominions." Rouge replied.

"_Nani...?_"

The young flower's face went thoroughly pale with shock and surprise and her whole form went stiff. Her mind seemed to stop working and she blacked out. The next thing Amy knew, both Rouge and Blaze were trying to snap her back to consciousness.

"Amy? Amy-chan, wake up..."

"Wha...?"

Blaze started snickering while Rouge rolled her aqua shaded eyes as if the both of them were acting like little children.

"What happened?" Amy asked in a blur.

"You fell faint, dear." Blaze said, helping the sakura hedgehog to her feet.

Then Amy remembered what Rouge had told her minutes before.

"Wait..._I'm going with Lord Shadow?!_" Amy rasped.

"Yes, for heaven sakes." Rouge ranted. "Honestly Amy, it isn't like you haven't been alone with him before."

"Yes but...not while we're abroad..."

"It'll be alright." Blaze said. "You'll be just fine, Amy-chan."

Which was all well and good, but Amy was the only one unsure of herself.

XXXXXXX

Thanks to that surprising bit of news, Amy became increasingly nervous and anxious. She kept asking her fellow wives when Shadow was planning to ship out exactly, which unintentionally caused them to be driven crazy.

At one point, Amy made herself ill with anxiety that she nearly had another fainting spell. Another factor in her being so nervous, was the fact that Damien was avoiding her again.

Finally, Amy briefly managed to calm herself on the pretense that she felt she was expected to act like a grown lady of her position and hold her head up high. She had to remember that Shadow wasn't in any way cruel to her or any of the other wives altogether. But still, the idea of being alone with him for a long period of time was rather intimidating.

xxxxxxx

"Amy-chan, you're not hiding again are you?"

'_...shoot!_'

The sakura hedgehog had been in her chambers all morning after breakfast. While she had the freedom to be anywhere in the palace she wished(except for some areas where females weren't allowed), it wasn't protocol to be needlessly shut up in her chambers all day long.

Amy was sort of 'hiding' because she was still a bit nervous about the journey she was take part in alongside Shadow. Blaze was outside her chambers with her hands on her hips.

"Amy-chan, it's time for you to come out now." the lavender cat called out.

"...I don't feel like coming out..." Amy sheepishly replied.

"Don't be foolish, Amy. Just come out here."

A few long seconds later, the cherry-pink female finally slid open her door.

"_Must_ I?" she asked.

"Yes, you must." Blaze said. "You can't just sit around doing absolutely nothing all day."

"What if I start weaving?"

"That does not count."

Blaze grabbed ahold of Amy's wrist and pulled her out into the hall.

"Come on, Blaze!" Amy cried. "I really don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Nonsense." Blaze retorted. "You're just being a frightened hare."

"Am not..."

"Oh? Then why is your face red like an apple?"

The young flower made a whine and tried covering her face, which by the way, was getting redder.

"Honestly Amy-chan, there's nothing to be afraid of." Blaze said.

"I know, but what if I mess up?!" Amy whined. "And what if something happens to us?"

"Just listen to yourself, you're raving."

Amy let out another whine. Blaze finally made a stop to turn around and place her hands on the hedgehog's shoulders.

"Dear Amy, you _need_ to relax." the feline told her. "You're letting all this unnecessary stress go to your head."

"I...I know.." Amy whimpered. "...but why'd he pick me?"

"Why are you letting it bother you so?"

"I don't know...I feel like I'm going to screw up while I'm there."

"You obviously lack self confidence. But don't be scared, Amy-chan. It isn't like Lord Shadow is a heartless warlord."

Amy let out a heavy breath.

XXXXXXX

Finally, the day had arrived. Amy was woken up early by Rouge so she could help her get ready. Shadow was going to leave at dawn.

"Mrmmm, Rouge?" the sakura hedgehog mumbled. "Whuh-what's going on?"

"It's time to get up, Amy-chan." Rouge told her.

"It is?"

"For you, it is. Now come on."

Yawning, Amy rose from her bed. Rouge gave her a large cloth and a kimono.

"Quick, go to the Bath House and come right back here, okay?" the ivory bat said.

"Okay..." Amy muttered.

She did as she was told and was relieved to find the water warm. 15 minutes later, she returned to her chambers finding Tikal on there instead of Rouge.

"Where's...?"

"Rouge went to secure your things on the ship." the terra-cotta echidna told her.

"Huh...?"

"Don't you remember, Amy-chan? You're going with Lord Shadow."

"Oh right..."

Truthfully, Amy had nearly forgotten about the whole thing. Now all those nervous feeling began brewing again.

xxxxxxx

Tikal helped Amy get dressed. The cherry-pink female got so nervous, during that whole time that she nearly broke into tears.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Amy-chan." Tikal cooed, patting Amy's hand. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Amy gave a nod and took in a breath to calm herself. Then she followed the sapphire-eyed female outdoors. Damien and the other wives were there to see them off too. The young flower was still very tired and the depletion of adrenaline in her blood didn't help either. It was still somewhat dark out, but there was a faint light growing from behind the mountains, signaling that the sun was just starting to rise. Amy had a little trouble seeing the stone foot path in front of her and would've tripped over her own feet if the retainer in front of her didn't have a lantern. Shadow was already on the large boat along with a number of samurai, guards and sailors. Amy gulped after seeing them, making her more uneasy.

The young flower, with the help of the retainer in front of her, got onto the vessel. The sun in the horizon finally appeared. Shortly thereafter, the moorings were taken off the dock so that the ship could be released. The peers down below all gave their well wishes for the voyage.

"_Sayanara_!"

"_Gan Batte!_"

"_Mōsugu o ai shimashou!_"

Funny thing was that Amy, as tired as she was, was really the only one enthusiastically waving back. Shadow just gave a hand gesture of farewell and went right down to business. Amy stayed by the port side of the ship, watching everything go by as they went along the river. As soon as the boat was clear of the palace grounds, a maid went over to the sakura hedgehog. A few female retainers had been brought along to accommodate Amy.

"Mistress?" the retainer called out.

"_Hai_?" Amy answered.

"His majesty has requested me to escort you bellow deck."

"Oh, alright."

Amy followed the servant down below, as Shadow watched from the corner of his blood-red eyes.

* * *

**Translations:**

_****__Gan Batte_-**Good luck**

_****__Mōsugu o ai shimashou_-**See you soon**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**AN: Just a word of warning, there's a bit of lemon content in this chapter but nothing too extreme or R-rated because frankly, I've kinda gotten tired of writing lemons T-T**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

=Chapter Sixteen=

The retainer guided Amy down below the deck of the ship and to the chambers that both she and Shadow would be sharing. It looked almost similar to his chambers back at the palace. Only slightly smaller as they were on a boat.

"Would her highness be needing anything?" the retainer asked.

"No thank you." Amy replied politely. "I think I'll be alright."

"Very well, ring if you need anything."

The servant gave a bow a bow and left. As soon as she left, Amy let out a deep heavy sigh. At least she was able to pull through all that. Now she just needed to come through the next few weeks and three days. Quickly, the sakura hedgehog noticed some of her things neatly placed in spare area in the chambers. Going carefully through them, she saw-to her delight-that Rouge had packed her sewing kit. Now she had something to keep her busy and entertained other than doing whatever was asked of her.

Quietly, Amy sat down on a cushion and started going away at the needle and thread. A few minutes later, a maid came in to open a few windows to let in some fresh air. Amy began hearing the wildlife from the outside. She began to wonder what else she would be doing in the next 6 weeks.

'_I wonder if I'm going to be down here the whole time._' Amy thought.

Hours later, the cherry-pink female sat down to supper. She was surprised that Shadow didn't come down to join her. As a matter of fact, Amy wasn't sure if he had eaten at all that very day.

'_He must be very busy right now._' she thought.

And she couldn't blame him either. With the possibility of war coming to their shores, Shadow would most definitely be a huge work horse in trying to maintain the peace by all means possible.

After dinner, Amy got ready for bed. The sun had already set, leaving behind a violet sky full of stars. She was combing her quills out when her ears twitched to a door sliding open. It turned out to be the crimson-splashed Emperor himself.

"_Chisanai?_" he called out.

"Here..." Amy replied from the other part of the room.

She quickly rose to her feet and blew out the candle in the lantern hanging above the small dresser with a mirror. As she was doing so, Shadow came over to her. Amy greeted him with a bow to which he responded by scooping her up into his arms. She let out a small gasp and clung to him to prevent herself from falling out. When the ebony hedgehog began nuzzling her face, Amy blushed. Shadow carried her into the main area and gently placed her in the bed. A familiar scene from a few months ago. He leaned over her and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Will you wait for me just a little longer, _Chisanai_?" he whispered.

"Of course." Amy said modestly.

Curiously, Shadow sounded almost apologetic like he was keeping her needlessly waiting all this time. Amy watched him leave the room and she was alone again. The ship was quiet like the palace with the exception of the captain giving the sailors a few orders. Then, Amy spotted her needle work neatly folded in the corner across the room. After a few seconds of staring at it, she could no longer resist. She crept out of bed and brought her needlework back over.

'_I'll put it away when he gets back._' she thought to herself.

XXXXXXX

When Shadow returned below deck, he found his youngest bride fast asleep with her needlework in her lap. She must have fallen asleep while sewing together a kimono. Softening his features, he carefully removed the materials from her hands and set them down back in the corner where they once were. Despite his best efforts not to wake her, Amy began to stir.

"Mrmmm...my lord?" she murmured.

"Hush, _Chisanai_." Shadow quietly told her. "All is well."

Amy emitted another yawn and rubbed her eyes as the midnight clad male dressed in his night robes. When he came back, Amy was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Shadow climbed into the bed with her after putting out all the lamps and leaving one illuminated.

He pulled Amy into his arms and started nuzzling her neck. Amy's face went red as she blushed and purred. Then, Shadow slowly pulled down a part of her kimono, revealing her bare shoulder. Amy blushed furiously as he gently nipped at her pink and peach fur and skin. Shadow then firmly bit into the cleft of her neck. Amy let out a slight moan and whimper. Next, Shadow gently pushed her down while capturing her in a lip lock. Amy felt him undo her sash, making her ears fold back and her body tense up.

Amy realized this was it. Her whole form continued to tense up until finally she was trembling beneath him. Shadow, who was lowly purring, went back into the cleft of her neck and breathed in her sweet, lily scent. The young flower let out a little mewl as he started to slip the rest of her kimono off her frame. Shadow then felt her mounting anxiety.

"_Kutsurogeru, Chisanai._" he gently whispered to her while holding her hand.

Amy took a deep breath and tried acting like a matured grown-up. Shadow gave her another tender kiss before beginning their ritual.

XXXXXXX

The red sun slowly climbed into the grey and misty sky. A few troops walked up and down the deck, surveying the scenery and keeping watch for any potential threats. Others altered the sails so they could adjust to the wind lightly blowing by.

Dow below, a certain pair of hedgehogs were just barely awakening. Shadow was lying back in bed with Amy atop of his snow-splashed chest. He had one hand holding hers and the other gently stroking her quills. Both of them were still bare from the night before. Despite being awake, Amy still felt very sleepy. She was deep in thought about their session last night. It felt so...amazing and exhilarating. Sure it hurt for just a moment or two, but Shadow was a very gentle lover. The very thought made her blush again.

She let out a yawn, alerting the midnight clad male stroking the soft quills splayed out on her bare back. He gave her a little nuzzle to her hidden cheek.

"_Ohayō, Chisanai._" he lowly greeted to her.

"..._ohayō._" Amy responded with a sigh.

Then Shadow planted a peck to the side of her head, making her purr.

"How are we this morning?" he asked.

Amy took a moment to get her brain working.

"Sleepy..." she said softly.

"Hmmmm...I see."

Amy closed her jade eyes and let out another deep sigh. Shadow slightly squeezed the hand he was holding and started stroking her quills again. He was sort of struck how exhausted she appeared to be, but then she was awake quite early the day before, so she _would_ be tired.

Amy was being lulled back into slumber by listening to the slow and steady paces of Shadow breathing and his beating heart. The only thing keeping her awake, was the tweeting of morning birds outside. After feeling her Emperor nuzzle her head again, the sakura hedgehog held him tighter.

She wasn't really shy or afraid of him at this point anymore. Not once was he ever cruel to her, nor did he make her regret returning the favor of his affections. Amy felt as if she finally found the love she had been deprived of for most of her life. Shadow was good person in her opinion. He wasn't so scary once you got to know him and used to his presence. Amy felt a confidence grow inside of her, that she never felt before.

She opened her eyes half lidded and moved upwards to nuzzle him under his chin. Shadow ceased in his movements so Amy could easily do so. He let out an affectionate purr which made her blush a little more.

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite_." Amy modestly purred.

Shadow's features grew softer and he carefully shifted around so that he was on top and she was beneath him. Amy lowered her ears, submitting to him as he began to groom the pink fur on her head and neck. The ticklish feeling caused Amy to slightly giggle to which Shadow beamed.

Then a few minutes later, Shadow ceased in his actions and lifted himself a little.

"Forgive me, _Chisanai_, but I must go about my duties." he told her.

Amy gave him an endearing smile and nuzzled his head.

"If you must, my lord." she said cheerfully.

Shadow grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

XXXXXXX

A few days had gone by since Shadow's ship had begun sailing from the Imperial City. Thankfully, everything in the Empire was quite sound and peaceful thus far. But things would probably change once they headed northwest. Amy was allowed to come on deck a few times to get some fresh air. Then when the ship came around a small mountainous island, there was a lone ship in the horizon, first spotted by the look out.

"Ship ho!" he shouted.

Everyone's attention was thus directed to the starboard front of the ship. The vessel ahead of them was shrouded in mist, making it difficult to identify.

"My lord?" the captain called out.

"Slow and steady, captain." Shadow calmly told him. "No need for alarm just yet."

Their vessel continued forward at the Emperor's request. Amy, a bit nervous but curious, strained her eyes to see the ship better. When they got a few nautical miles ahead, the other boat emerged from the light fog and was revealed to be a foreign vessel from the Mainland. And it wasn't a trade ship from the Netherlands either. Shadow's blood-red eyes narrowed. It was definitely a ship from their Mainland rivals.

"What should we do sire?" the captain asked in a hushed voice. "They're quite far from their territory."

The ebony hedgehog thought for a moment. They did weapons aboard in case they needed them.

"Let's continue on our present course." he said. "There's no need to attack if they don't prove to be hostile. However keep the cannons at bay."

"Yes, sire."

The captain gave a bow and went off on his orders. Shadow called over a sailor and whispered something to him. The sailor then passed it on to Amy's Lady-in-Waiting.

"Milady, if you'll be come me, _kudasai_." she said.

"Oh, alright." Amy murmured in surprise.

The cherry-pink female followed her maid below deck, but not without throwing a glance towards Shadow. Talk about scary. Amy almost forgot to breathe. She put a hand to her chest as she let out a huff. In the next few minutes, she paced around the room just waiting for the ship's cannons to go off at any moment. But the deafening noises never came, which drove Amy crazy. Finally she decided to keep herself busy and work on the kimono she began the other day.

But even that wasn't enough to divert her attention away from what or wasn't happening on deck and out on the sea. Amy could barely hear what the sailors were saying from above. She was so focused on all that, that she accidently pricked herself with needle.

"Ouch!" Amy cried.

A smidgeon of blood bubbled out of the tiny cut. Amy placed her finger in her mouth to suck away the crimson substance.

'_Maybe Rouge-sama was right._' she thought. '_I do worry too much._'

xxxxxxx

Above deck, Shadow and the rest of the ship's crew had a death glare on the opposite vessel that stood somewhat defiantly in the horizon ahead. Neither boat had hailed to each other to identify themselves, which was something that Shadow was thinking of doing.

"Hail the other vessel." he told the captain.

"As you wish, my lord."

The captain gave the order to an officer who then signaled the other ship by waving specially colored ribbons. But as soon as he did, the other ship slowly turned around and disappeared into the shroud of fog from whence it came. A sigh of relief came across the crew.

"Well, your majesty, it would appear we won't have a battle today." the captain commented.

"Indeed." Shadow replied.

XXXXXXX

The rest of the day was spent keeping a look out for other ships. The only other vessel they found was one of their own and also keeping watch for would-be intruders. All that looking about made time fly right by, and already the sun was setting.

Shadow went below deck to check up on Amy because he hadn't seen her since that morning. He found her just finishing evening tea. The midnight clad male was struck to see one of her fingers all bandaged up.

"_Chisanai?_" he called out softly to her.

Amy's head popped up and she instantly got to her feet.

"My lord." she bowed.

Shadow sort of ignored her and went right to taking her hand and inspecting the bandaged finger attached to it.

"Whatever did you do to yourself, _Chisanai?_" he asked.

A sweet drop fell from the side of Amy's head.

"Oh, um...I just nicked myself with a needle while I was sewing." she nervously chuckled. "It's nothing really."

Shadow again ignored her inquisitive remarks and sat her down along with him on the cushions. He then carefully unwrapped the small cotton fabric that was around her dainty peach digit as if he wanted to investigate her claims.

Sure enough, it was just a tiny little break into her skin. Amy curiously glanced at him as a blush came over her features. Then the ebony hedgehog gave it a light kiss before tearing off a bit of his own grey kimono and wrapped it around Amy's finger. Amy continued to blink rather blankly as he gave her wounded finger another light butterfly kiss.

XXXXXXX

For the rest of the week, the journey went undisturbed and without incident. Amy got to see much of the Empire and countryside, which was beautifully covered with greens, pinks, and browns, with bouts of fog to top it off.

'_Such a shame I couldn't live out here._' Amy thought wistfully.

Living in the Imperial City wasn't bad, it was just that the young flower often wished it had more ambiance. In the past 72 hours, Shadow had been kept really busy. Conflicting reports were just flying into his about the Mainland ships going around their territory of the seas surrounded the island Empire. Shadow was considering temporarily shutting down the trading ports.

But then that would mean having to deal with the Dutchman.

The midnight clad Emperor then decided to tighten the security in all of the open ports as a precaution. With any hope, more soldiers around the ports will discourage any potential Mainlander invasions or surprise attacks.

xxxxxxx

Twilight settled onto the skies on Day 13 of their journey. It was surprisingly making good time. They were already half way across the Island. Amy had decided to go to bed early after eating dinner by herself again. As soon as she was nestled tightly in bed, the sakura hedgehog fell fast asleep within minutes.

Then, her imperial lover came into the chambers to retire for the night himself. His hardened and brooding expression softened when he saw Amy soundly sleeping. Shadow quietly out on his night robes and put out the lanterns and lamps, then got into bed with Amy. She started to stir from feeling the extra weight on the bed.

"Mrmmm..._Dō nattsu teru no?_" Amy sleepily asked.

"_Nani mo arimasen, Chisanai._" Shadow murmured.

Amy let out a yawn as the ebony hedgehog gently pulled her towards him. She gave him a nuzzle and started to doze off again. A few minutes of Shadow delicately stroking her quills made her slip right back into slumber. He, on the other hand, wasn't quite ready to sleep to in just yet. The crimson-splashed male laid there, staring at the canopy of the bed, very deep in thought.

The Mainlanders were becoming very bold recently, and trespassing into his waters. Shadow wasn't quite sure what their attentions were. It almost seemed like they were inspecting the true force of his Imperial Army. To see if they could put up a fight.

'_The emissaries are treading on water._' Shadow thought. '_They would have us believe that they are merely performing exercises._'

As the night wore on, the midnight clad Emperor was considering enlisting more troops.

* * *

**Translations:**

_****__Kutsurogeru_**=Relax**

_****__Watashi wa anata o aishite_=**I love you**

_****__Dō nattsu teru no_**=What's going on**

_****__Nani mo arimasen_**=Nothing**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

=Chapter Seventeen=

The sun rose on the last morning of the journey. The ship was nearing the Royal Port and would be docking in the next 4 or 5 hours.

In Shadow's chambers, the ebony hedgehog laid awake in bed special attention to the female in his arms. They both shared another night of intimacy and Amy was presently sound asleep on the Emperor's snow-splashed chest and in his crimson-splashed arms. He was quietly stroking her quills. This morning, the sakura hedgehog was very sleepy, in fact, she was still out like a log. Shadow went from her quills to her folded back ears. He was careful while stroking at them as they were sensitive to sound. Pretty soon however, Amy's ears started twitching and her eyes batted open.

"Mrrmmm, is it morning already?" she asked in a soft voice.

"It is." Shadow answered.

He wrapped his crimson-striped arms around her bare torso and nuzzled her neck as she let out a yawn. Shadow gazed lowly at her as she began nipping at his silver white chest fur.

"We should start the day now, _Chisanai_." the midnight clad male murmured before giving Amy's ear a love nip.

The cherry-pink female let out another yawn and rested her head back on her lover's chest.

"_Hai_." she sighed.

Shadow gave her a kiss on the muzzle and carefully rose from the bed, also helping Amy up. She let out a pained moan as she sat up, quickly catching the attention of the Emperor.

"Are you alright, _Chisanai_?" he asked.

Amy winced a bit, feeling a pain in her lower abdomen, but gave Shadow a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." the young flower assured him.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, the Royal ship finally docked at the port just outside the palace. Amy was really looking forward to being back at home. The rest of the Royal Family was at the port to greet them and welcome them back. After noticing Amy moaning lightly in pain again, Shadow asked one of her ladies in waiting to help her off the ship. Tikal was the first to greet her after both Amy and Shadow disembarked from the boat.

"_Okaerinasai!_" the terra-cotta echidna excitedly squealed while tightly hugging the sakura hedgehog.

"..Nghh...please Tikal-san, you're crushing me." Amy rasped.

"Oops, _gomen'nasai._"

"It's alright."

Then Tikal noticed that Amy was tenderly rubbing her abdomen while slightly groaning.

"Are you feeling alright, Amy-chan?" Tikal asked.

"Mrrrmmm...yes, just a little pain." Amy answered.

"Hmmm, it must be seasickness. But not to worry, we'll get you all fixed up."

Odd. Although Tikal's theory wasn't _too_ far-fetched, it didn't feel like sea sickness.

At any rate, Blaze and Rouge also welcome Amy and Shadow home and within half an hour, everyone was back inside the palace walls. Shadow had Rouge make Amy have some herbal tea and lie down for a few hours. Amy didn't really know what all the fuss was about. All it was, was just a little abdominal pain which honestly wasn't too bad. Besides, the cherry-pink female really wanted to go out to the garden for a nice walk since being on the ship provided very limited movement.

xxxxxxx

Later that week, Amy had time to tell the other wives about the journey, even if it meant discussing her _relations_ with Shadow. Something which made Tikal and Blaze giggle hysterically like little girls.

Meanwhile, Shadow and his generals were talking over the mystery ship that the Emperor encountered a few days before. A few of the generals from the Navy confirmed seeing it on the high seas. Shadow agreed to allow his ships to launch warning shots at non-trading foreign ships that trespassed on their territory of the seas.

xxxxxxx

After returning to the Imperial city, Amy's daily life pretty much returned to normal. The light cooling breezes of Spring were refreshing to feel after the hot sun wore down on them during a brief heat wave.

The young flower also resumed her tutoring sessions with Damien coming back to the hall a few days later after her. Both of them were nearly complete with their studies and pretty soon-much to Amy's relief-the tutoring hall would be a thing of the past.

XXXXXXX

In the midst of the Japanese Sea, one of Shadow's generals was cautiously patrolling the area. The look outs spotted another ship but it turned out to be a simple trade ship with poor Dutchman on board desperate to make business. Thick fog made the crew and the General himself somewhat unnerved. Even when the General had seen his fair share of bloody battles.

"The field's becoming too dense, sir." an Ensign spoke out.

"Steady." the General calmly replied. "Keep it steady."

It was also quiet, and while that made things even more unnerving, it helped to listen for any other boats that may or may not be near them. A few hours later, the crew finally spotted another vessel. Just when the sailors were able to identify the other boat's sails, it fired a cannon. The General's ship rocked back and forth and violently shook.

"Urrgggg, RETURN FIRE!" the General barked.

The soldiers quickly loaded a number of cannons and fired on the enemy vessel. A few seconds later, it was a full scale battle. Neither side giving into the other. Finally the cannon riddled enemy vessel retreated back into the fog from whence it came. The soldiers on the General's ship, although slightly injured, cheered at their apparent victory. The General however wasn't celebrating. He knew that after today, there would be a very great chance that the Empire would declare war on the Mainlanders. He, like Shadow, wanted to avoid a war by any means possible. But with obvious evidence of Mainlanders aggression, that now had to be answered to.

XXXXXXX

Amy was acting odd lately. She was always hanging around the garden and appeared to be quite restless. The sakura hedgehog let out a sigh every 5 minutes. Blaze and Damien had never seen anybody look so tranquil. Another strange thing that arose was the way that Amy was eating recently. Once at suppertime, she nearly drowned her rice with soy sauce. While everyone else thought it was odd, May and Cynder thought it was neat and asked their mother if they could do the same.

One thing that never seemed to leave Amy was her abdomen pain. Her lower belly was giving out really sore tremors. She had thought that perhaps her _obi_ was too tight around her. A few times during the day, Amy felt faint and in the mornings she felt ill. Amy wondered if she was stricken with some kind of illness. Rouge had a few suspicions as to what it might be. Shadow asked her to keep an extra close watch on the cherry-pink female for a while.

xxxxxxx

One balmy afternoon, both Amy was walking down a hall by herself, sighing every now and then. A few seconds later, she came across Damien who had his nose buried in a scroll.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Damien." the young flower called out.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Amy-sama." the prince responded.

Amy blinked. He's never called her that before.

"How are you today?" she asked.

"Fine, thank you." Damien murmured.

Amy frowned. He seemed to be a little out of place today. He appeared to be...well...more grouchy than usual.

"Are you certain you're feeling alright?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I'm very well, thank you." the charcoal clad hedgehog replied with a dignified tone.

"You don't seem well."

The prince made a pause looking as if his patience was being tried. Amy quickly understood the gist.

"Well, if you don't wish to talk about it, I won't push the matter." she said quaintly.

The sakura hedgehog was about to leave when the prince suddenly changed his mind.

"Wait." he called out. "I'm being disrespectful."

"No you're not." Amy countered. "I understand if you don't feel like talking."

"But it does not mean I have to rude."

Damien then let out a heavy sigh.

"General Takahashi's vessel was attacked by Mainlanders yesterday. And because of that, father's going to get pressured by the others to declare a war."

The two of them got quiet.

"Are you afraid?" Amy gently asked. "It's alright if you are. I've never been through a war either."

"It isn't just that, but father's starting to exclude me from all the foreign and military affairs."

Amy thought for a moment.

"Well, like the Emperor himself, you're very valuable to the whole Empire. If there _is_ a war and something happens to Lord Shadow-Kami forbid-then you'll have to take his place. Until then I don't think your father or your peers wants anything to happen to you."

There was a pause.

"I suppose that makes a valid point." Damien said thoughtfully. "But it makes me feel useless."

Amy let out a slight giggle.

"I can most assure you, you're not." she replied jovially.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Shadow was in a meeting with his generals. They were all analyzing the attack on General Takahashi's vessel as either pure aggression or accidental.

"And you are certain that those sails were from the Mainland?" Shadow inquired.

"Without any doubt, your majesty." the General replied.

"Hmmmm, unless they wish to inflame the situation and appear to be aggressive despite their claims to be otherwise, what would they gain by spontaneously attack our ships?"

"Perhaps they wish to have the element of surprise?" another General suggested.

"No. By now, that prospect has been eliminated as we are aware of their mobilization on the coast."

"What of the Dutchman? They would have a lot to gain if they joined forced with the Mainlanders."

"That is not a farfetched endeavor, however, it's a little unlikely. The Dutchman went through a lot of trouble to convince me to open trade with them."

There was a short silence.

"Let us send an armed emissary." Shadow declared. "We will demand that they withdraw their ships from our waters. And if they do not, we will have no choice but to have a war."

The Generals each gave this option a thought and then all nodded in agreement.

"They we are all agreed?" the midnight clad Emperor asked.

The Generals all gave gestures of salute to which Shadow gave a nod in acknowledgement.

XXXXXXX

The next day, both Amy and Damien were back together in the tutoring hall. There were no new lessons today, just a cumulative review to study for their final test. While the prince was going away at it like a modern calculator, Amy wasn't quite herself this morning. Since she woke up, she felt like a mess from head to toe.

Now she was really wondering if she had something. Her abdomen muscles felt sore and pinched every so often. At least this morning, the cherry-pink female didn't lose her breakfast.

Amy wasn't the only one noticing her condition somewhat taking a downturn. Since they came into the hall, Damien was concerned at the fact that she seemed paler than usual. Every five minutes, his ears twitched to the soft pained moans being emitted from her. Amy must be a real trooper if she could withstand that and continue to study.

Suddenly, as she was reading, her vision started to blur. Amy blinked a few times and shook her head to keep herself from dozing off. But this was something beyond her mental and physical control. Then everything began going to black and Amy started to feel very lightheaded.

'_What's...happening...to me?_' she thought.

Finally everything was shrouded in pitch darkness.

xxxxxxx

Damien had his nose buried in his work again, when he suddenly heard a low uttering cry and the toppling of an ink brush disturb the silence. Both he and the tutor then saw the form of the young flower collapsed onto the floor.

Immediately, they both sprang to their feet and rushed to her side. Damien was especially in a panic.

"GET THE PHYSCIAN QUICK!" he barked as he gently picked Amy's limp form from the floor, in spite of the fact that the tutor's apprentice had already gone out to get help.

"Please calm yourself, young master." the tutor replied in a reserved tone.

They both started fanning air into her face in order to bring Amy out from unconsciousness.

* * *

**Translations:**

_****__Okaerinasai_**=Welcome back**

**_obi_=the large sash around a kimono**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**AN: Newsflash. There will be no translations in this chapter. All the words had already been previously translated so you should all know them by now.**

* * *

=Chapter Eighteen=

Amy still felt herself being shrouded in pure blackness. It was like being stuck in a pool of thick, thick, ink. She tried to move her limbs, but they would not obey her brain's commands. Then the sakura hedgehog felt something cool and wet dampen her face disturbing the deep void and silence she was in. Amy started to hear slight chattering voices.

"Are you quite sure?"

"I had two nurse maids check. Her abdomen is also becoming hard and firm."

"I see. Will this compromise her health?"

"It's hard to say. I believe perhaps with plenty of rest, food, and herbs shall help her in the coming full moons. But with such a small body, she may have some difficulties bringing the child into the world. And as to that matter, I must stress that the young lady be handled most delicately."

Amy became confused. She had no idea what all this meant. It was like listening to pointless gibberish.

"The Emperor will trust you give her the utmost care during this time."

Wait, she recognized that voice. It was Rouge's.

A few minutes went by when Amy finally started surfacing to consciousness. Her light moans alerted the Empress who was with her.

"Wake up, Amy-san." the ivory bat called out gently. "Wake up, dear."

The cherry-pink female slowly batted her jade eyes open. She found herself in a bright pastel colored room with medium sized windows that poured in sunlight. Amy also found that she was lying on a thick soft mat with a cushion supporting her head and a thick blanket draped over her form all the way up to her shoulders. Rouge was sitting next to her on the left while the Court Physician was quietly putting away his equipment on her right. Damien was standing near the doorway and was not allowed to enter until given permission.

"Wha..what happened?" Amy asked.

"You fainted, dear." Rouge replied softly, stroking Amy's quills that were undone from being put up.

Amy seemed quite confused.

"How did I...?"

"Hush now, dear. All your questions will be answered. Just rest for now."

Amy let out a sigh and relaxed herself, though she felt quite energetic as to finding out what exactly was wrong with her. Rouge looked up, her aqua eyes meeting her son's and acknowledged him.

"You can come in now." she called out.

Amy turned her head and saw the worry worn prince enter the room. With the Physician now taking his leave, Damien took his place and sat next to Amy's right.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

"I think she will be." Rouge replied. "There's no need for alarm."

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Damien." Amy said.

"You don't need to apologize." the prince said modestly.

"I'm going to inform Tikal and Blaze." Rouge told them. "You stay in bed, Amy-san. Is that understood?"

"_Hai_." Amy sighed.

The white furred Empress then got up and left. Damien remained planted in his seat.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were feeling ill?" he asked in a sort of scolding tone.

"I didn't think I was _this_ ill." Amy replied.

The prince let out a sigh and dropped the subject. He didn't want to give her any added stress. Then a few seconds later, they both heard a deep and strong 'ahem'. It was Shadow standing in the doorway and signaling to his son that he wished to be alone with the young flower. Damien quickly got the gist and gave a bow to Amy.

"Amy-sama." he said lowly.

The charcoaled clad hedgehog got up and started out the room but without acknowledging his father.

"_Otōsan..._" Damien bowed.

Then both Amy were alone together. The ebony hedgehog walked over towards the mat she was lying on and sat down next to her left.

"You didn't have to send him away, you know." Amy murmured referring to Damien.

Shadow gave a head nod and lent down and gave her nuzzle a peck.

"I understand we're not well, _Chisanai_." he said softly while stroking Amy's forehead.

"Ummm...well, my lord." Amy sheepishly stammered as her face went a little pink.

Then, much to Amy's confusion and curiosity, Shadow pulled back the blanket, revealing to her that she was clad in a simple white kimono. As he tenderly and gently rubbed her abdomen, she let out a moan. The crimson-splashed male continued to poke and prod Amy's abdomen. It felt hard and firm to him. The sakura hedgehog was starting to wonder why he was doing that.

"My lord?" she inquisitively called out. "Am I ill?"

"Not quite, _Chisanai_." Shadow answered her.

He took her hand and affectionately squeezed it before giving her neck a nuzzle. Amy returned the gesture with more emotion but she still had a curiosity to quell.

"Please tell me." she whispered. "I'm not afraid."

A few moments later, Shadow ceased his loving embraces and looked down on her with a slightly impressed expression. He continued to hold her hand tightly.

"You're with child, _Chisanai_." Shadow answered her.

Nearly all the oxygen was nearly sucked out of her lungs and a feeling of electric pops filled her up. It wasn't shock that filled her, it was surprise and near disbelief.

"I...I am?" she rasped.

"With most certainty, my love." Shadow replied before lightly kissing her hand.

Then Amy was filled with awe and wonderment. To her it was like...wow. Her surprise turned to giddiness, and yet, she couldn't believe that she had a living being growing inside of her.

"That's...that's wonderful, Shadow." Amy said.

Shadow nuzzled her head again, not minding at all that she didn't address him by his rank.

"It is, _Chisanai_." he murmured.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, Amy was sitting up on the mat eating a bowl of plain steamed white rice with some hot green tea. Tikal and Blaze had joined her and Tikal was getting quite fussy and over-mothering.

"Now you eat every grain of rice in that bowl, Amy-chan." the terra cotta echidna said in a scolding tone.

Amy mentally growled as she already heard it 13 times.

"Yes, Tikal." she replied tamely.

Amy continued to eat away at the warm grains as if it were a comfort food. And indeed it was comfort, because after a while it made her feel a little better. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Am I going to be able to finish my studies?" the cherry-pink female asked.

Tikal looked at her as if she had just suggested something practically unthinkable.

"Absolutely not!" the sapphire eyed female cried. "Not in your condition!"

"Calm yourself, Tikal." Blaze intervened. "I'm sure she can still finish them when she's well enough."

"But she's going to get very, very delicate, Blaze. Especially since she's...well, so small."

Amy coughed on her rice when she heard that.

"I'm not _that _small...am I?" she asked.

"You're just a little slim." Blaze admitted. "But you're not too small."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. But then she had another concern on her mind.

"When you two were...expecting...did you ever have pain down here?" Amy asked while making a motion towards her lower abdomen.

"Only in the first few weeks." Tikal answered. "But after that, I felt fine."

"Every woman is different, Amy-chan." Blaze added.

Amy became quiet and finished her bowl of rice.

XXXXXXX

Far out on the seas, a ship carrying a Japanese emissary was on its way to the Mainland. Accompanying and protecting him and his ship, were two military vessels. They were there to make sure that the emissary's ship wouldn't be attacked by enemy boats.

The reason for the emissary's departure to the Mainland was to deliver Shadow's final note. That the Mainlanders withdraw their ships from the Japanese territory, or face war by the Empire. It was going to be a risky and difficult mission. Everyone on each boat knew that there would be a chance that none of them might come home. But still, there was a drive to complete the mission successfully.

xxxxxxx

A week later, Shadow was sitting in his throne room overlooking some documents that his Scribe gave to him to review, when a retainer came bursting breathlessly into the room. Both the Emperor and the Scribe looked up as the retainer scrambled to respect his sovereign and pass along what he had just learned simultaneously.

"Y-your majesty..." the servant rasped as he got onto his knees and bowed low before Shadow. "...t-the Emissary's ship has been attacked! And so was one of the other ships with it!"

The crimson-splashed male instantly rose from his seat and marched himself out of the throne room with the Scribe tagging along. Whilst in the halls, the Royal Chamberlain-who was just on his way to the throne room himself-quickly met with the ebony hedgehog.

"Your Imperial Highness, the Emissary you sent to the Mainland was attack as he was returning to our shores." he choked out.

"Is he still alive?" Shadow asked.

"Just barely. They're all at the port."

Shadow gave a nod and continued downstairs towards the palace side-entrance, where the stone path to the port was located. As he went outside, he was joined by countless guards. They marched all the way to the Royal Port where they were confronted with a slightly damaged military vessel.

Shadow narrowed his furious blood-red eyes. He sent three ships out and yet only one came back. The captain of the vessel docking at the Royal Port quickly approached the midnight clad monarch.

"What happened?" Shadow demanded.

"Our mission seemed successful sire. The Emissary seemed to be able to reach an agreement with the Mainland government, but just when we were out on the sea we were attacked." the captain breathlessly explained.

This couldn't be an accident, or an error in the chain of command.

"How far along were you when you were attacked?" Shadow asked again.

"Approximately a third of the way, sire." the captain replied.

If they were out that far from home then it was definitely no accident. The Mainlanders had probably appeared to be in agreement, but as soon as the Emissary left land, they showed their true colors.

"We barely managed to rescue the Emissary and some of the crew on his ship. The others stayed behind to cover our escape." the captain concluded. "We do not know what has become of them."

Shadow gave a nod.

"Thank you, Captain. You are relieved of duty." he said.

The officer bowed and went back to assist his men. Shadow motioned his Chamberlain to come forward.

"Assemble all my Generals. Tonight, we're at war." he ordered.

"Yes, your majesty."

XXXXXXX

=Months Later=

Weeks upon weeks followed with mild turmoil. The ports of the Empire were somewhat blockaded with Imperial troopers inspecting the cargo of every ship that came in, including fishing boats. The Dutch, even when this put a strain on their trade, didn't put any added pressure on the Empire and opted to take alternate routes to the trading ports so they wouldn't get caught up in the conflict. They even submitted to the extensive cargo inspection.

Many sea battles took place and even though most of them ended in draws with both ships sinking, two of the battles were scored to the home team. The Mainlanders did nothing to negotiate for a truce or peace, neither did they acknowledge war with the Empire. The made Shadow and his generals question the leadership of the Mainland.

Meanwhile, the mood of the whole island was anxious but not panicky and fearful. The Imperial ships had succeeded in preventing the enemy from getting too close to the home shore. So worry of invasion wasn't a problem for now.

Although he had been pressed to do so a few times, Shadow refused to send away any of his family to another palace located in the safe confines of the inland mountains at this point. In the ebony hedgehog's mind, there was no need for emergency if the situation wasn't too dire. He especially wasn't going to needlessly move Amy around and cause her a great deal of stress.

Not while she was in her current and delicate condition.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

=Chapter Nineteen=

As the tumultuous months raged on, Amy belly started to show. Her abdomen still gave her some pain but as Tikal said, it was becoming less and less bothersome. The twins, May and Cynder were very excited for their coming sibling and secretly hoping for a new sister. Satoshi and surprisingly Damien, were quite passive about it, but like the prince's own mother, father, and Tikal, he was a safety nut. Amy wasn't seen without a female attendant helping her along the halls. Heck, the sakura hedgehog wasn't even allowed to be by herself at all times. Wherever she went, there was always someone there to assist her. Although Amy was appreciative of the gesture, it got kinda annoying.

XXXXXXX

"Alright, Amy-sama, breathe deeply _kudasai_."

Amy did what the Court Physician asked of her as he gently gripped her wrist, feeling for her pulse. Rouge and Blaze were sitting a little ways away from them while Tikal was minding the children. So far, it was month 5 of Amy's pregnancy. The long, hot, and enduring days of summer had arrived and keeping people inside their homes most of the time.

"Does your abdomen still hurt?" the Physician asked.

"Not so much anymore." Amy replied.

"Good, very good."

Then, very gently he examined the cherry-pink female's expanded belly. As far as he could tell, the developing baby deep inside her was in the normal position and he even felt a few slight nudges from within.

"Well milady, everything seems to be coming along smoothly."

"_Arigato._" Amy gratefully replied with a head bow.

"Continue drinking plenty of herbal tea, Amy-sama."

"_Hai_."

With that, the Court Physician took his leave and left the three royal ladies in peace. Surprisingly, Rouge looked more relieved than Amy. The truth was, that the ivory bat always took the well-being of her underlings to heart in spite of the fact that sometimes they could act so childish. Rouge also understood that having heirs was important to Shadow and for the line of succession.

Amy let out a sigh and gingerly rubbed her now occupied belly. She suddenly felt more movement from within, making her moan out a bit.

"Are you feeling alright, Amy-chan?" Blaze asked.

"Yes." Amy sighed.

"Are you certain?" Rouge asked a little sternly.

"Yes, I'm certain."

'_I can feel it moving._' the young flower thought.

xxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Amy was in her room weaving some clothing for the new arrival. In the room with her, was a female retainer carefully organizing the material. As Amy went about her work, she was just going to add a little green when she suddenly felt a strong kick.

"O-oh!" she cried out, catching the attention of her retainer.

"Are you well, milady?" she asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Amy rasped.

That was quite a kick. The child inside of her must be awake and very active right now. It sure did seem to have Shadow's strength, although Amy wouldn't really know since the crimson-splashed male was always gentle with her. Amy tried resuming her work but she felt another strong nudge. Now it seemed that the baby within was purposely preventing her from completing the article of clothing. But why?

"_Nani ga kiniiranai noda?_" she whispered to her belly. "You don't like green?"

The activity in her womb died down.

"How 'bout some purple then?" Amy asked again.

Her response was a slight nudge.

"Alright, purple it shall be then." the sakura hedgehog said.

Her attendant, still organizing the material across the room, looked up and blinked confusingly.

"Milady? To whom are you addressing?" she asked politely.

"Oh, no one." Amy replied wistfully.

XXXXXXX

A few weeks later, Amy was with Tikal when Damien sought her out. Tikal was making sure that her required fill of herbal tea, much to Amy's slight annoyance. Satoshi was marveling at how Amy's stomach was getting rounder and rounder.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Amy-san." the prince greeted.

"Oh, _kon'nichiwa_, Damien." the cherry-pink female greeted back.

"_Ani-kun_." Satoshi softly called out.

Damien sat down and rubbed his younger half-brother on the head earning somewhat of a growl from him.

"What is it in the scroll, Damien?" Tikal asked curiously.

"Something that I think will brighten Amy-san's day." the prince said with a slight grin.

Amy took it from him and started reading it. Then a big smile stretched out onto her face.

"I passed!" she exclaimed.

"Good for you, Amy-chan." Tikal said.

"I was so worried about that."

"Well, now you may rest easy." Damien said.

As Satoshi climbed into his half-brother's lap to play, there was a pause between the small group.

"So, what is the condition of the conflict outside?" Amy asked softly.

"Well, I'm not sure if I would even call this a war." Damien explained. "The battles are so spontaneous, it's like they happen out of nowhere and there's no strategy. _Otōsan_ and his generals are starting to question the government of the Mainlanders."

"You think it might end soon?" Tikal asked.

"I'm not sure. But I hope it does." Damien replied.

Everything got quiet again and Amy was deep in thought. She truly hoped that things would get peaceful again.

XXXXXXX

Out on the sea, General Takahashi was back in service and in command of his own fleet.

They were out to look for Mainland intruders, and so far, they had none. It seemed that the previous battles had no coordination on the Mainlanders' part, which was why the home team was in the lead. And yet there was no call for negotiation.

It was all very strange.

Then the lookout spotted another ship. It turned out to be a Dutch ship by sails. Normally, they would've let it go on its way, but General Takahashi got suspicious.

"Stop that vessel." he ordered. "I want it thoroughly inspected before it reaches our ports."

"Aye, sir!" a soldier replied.

XXXXXXX

That night, Tikal was helping Amy to the dining hall. However the young flower could sense that the terra cotta echidna had something lying in wait for her.

"Tikal, are you trying to surprise me with something?" Amy asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Perhaps." Tikal replied playfully. "But honestly Amy, your wit is so sharp, it's hard to get any rise out of you."

"Well that's good for me. I swear Tikal, you and Blaze-san are always trying to needlessly give me a heart attack..."

"That's only because we love you, Amy-chan."

Amy rolled her jade eyes a little at her fellow wife's tease. They continued down the way until they came into the dining hall. Amy noticed that there were quite a few sweets on the table along with the other food.

'_Odd, are we having dessert with dinner at the same time?_' Amy thought.

Tikal then leant over and started whispering in the sakura hedgehog's ear.

"_Odoroki_, Amy-chan..."

Amy blinked very confusingly.

"...huh?" she stammered.

"Happy birthday, Amy-chan." Blaze said.

Instantly, Amy's face turned red and she had to turn away from embarrassment.

"What...what is this?" she squeaked.

"Amy-san, surely you would remember your own birthday." Rouge said.

"Y-yes, but you didn't have to do all this..." Amy whined.

"Nonsense!" Tikal insisted. "Sit down and enjoy yourself."

Amy, still red in the face, reluctantly took a seat at the table and got butterflies in her stomach.

'_Ayah...kore wa hazukashīdesu..._'

xxxxxxx

Honestly, it wasn't that bad. Not as bad as Amy thought it would be. Even though she insisted that it not necessary, her peers bestowed gifts to her. Cynder and May made her a slew of colorful paper cranes. They unfortunately couldn't hold a real celebration because of the fact that they were in a state of war.

But Amy didn't mind that at all. For her, this was enough. After all the excitement, the cherry-pink was exhausted and more than ready for bed. Another attendant helped her into her night robes and into her bed. Then there was a polite knock at the door alerting the two women.

"Please excuse me, milady." the attendant said politely with a bow.

Amy excused her and the maid went out the door. The young flower emitted a soft moan when she felt a slight nudge from within.

"It's time to sleep now, little one." Amy whispered to her occupied belly.

Unbeknownst to her, Shadow had come in when the maid had left the room after he relieved her from her duties. He watched in interest as his youngest bride inquisitively started conversing with her womb. Then, she took notice of him when his shade fell on her.

"My lord..." Amy murmured as she bowed her head to him.

The ebony hedgehog sat beside her on the bed and pulled her gently into his arms. After showering Amy with a few nuzzles and butterfly kisses, he started inspecting her expanded abdomen.

"Is this one being naughty?" he asked softly.

Amy let out a giggle and shook her head.

"Not at all." she murmured with a grin.

A thought then occurred to Shadow.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." he murmured.

The crimson-splashed male reached into his kimono and pulled out an item that was wrapped in a silk cloth. He then handed it to Amy.

"Be careful, _Chisanai_." he told her. "It's fragile."

Amy carefully unwrapped the item from the fold of the white silk cloth. It turned out to be a black comb with glass sakura blossom ornaments affixed to it. Amy's jade eyes started to sparkle.

"My lord...it's beautiful..." she rasped. "..._arigato_..."

"_Anata ni hijō ni shiawasena tanjōbi, Chisanai_." Shadow purred.

Amy blushed as her ears folded back. She purred as the midnight clad Emperor gave her another nuzzle. He took the comb and placed it into her quills.

"It looks lovely on you." Shadow commented.

Amy blushed redder. Then he carefully removed the comb from her head and placed it back into the silk cloth and sat it down on a night stand next to Amy's bed.

"Go to sleep now, _Chisanai_." Shadow said softly before lovingly giving her a peck.

"_Hai_." Amy obediently answered.

Shadow gave her one more kiss before budding her good night.

XXXXXXX

The conflict with the Mainland continued on with sea battle after sea battle. One thing that Shadow's forces noticed was that the Mainland armies were getting more passionate about battle. It appeared that the Mainland government realized that they were losing military ships and started to step up to the plate.

With the Mainland forces now proving to be a formable opponent, Shadow had his armies not to lose their momentum. Security tightened around the whole dominion and trade with the Dutch had to lesson for a time, even though the Dutch were a little reluctant to get involved with the animosity between the two kingdoms.

Then suddenly, there was a standoff. The Mainlanders had abruptly ceased in sending warships to confront Shadow's Imperial Navy and the ships that were already out there were not firing on or even attempting to engage the Imperial Army in battle. When word of this reached Shadow, he ordered that his troops keep an extra close watch on Mainland activity if any.

This inactivity lasted a few more months, but neither the Emperor nor his legions were going to let up until there was some kind of definite word or action from the Mainlanders themselves.

xxxxxxx

The last days of Autumn were long and enduring despite being short in daylight. It had been a year since Amy arrived at the Imperial City. A lot had changed since then, and the sakura hedgehog had grown up some. She felt like a new person and not the frightened child she once was. Presently, it had been eight months since Amy became a mother-to-be and visits with the Court Physician had now become a daily occurrence.

One very early morning, a few hours before dawn would break, Amy was awoken by a sharp pain in her belly. At first, she tried to ignore it but the pain became rather persistent. She batted her eyes open and when she moved about, Amy felt a wetness between her legs. When she pulled back the sheets, she saw a clear liquid stained onto her kimono and her bed. Amy's face turned pale.

'_Oh no..._'

* * *

**Translations:**

_****__Nani ga kiniiranai noda?_**=What's wrong?**

_****__Ani-kun_**=(Older)Brother**

_****__Odoroki_**=Surprise**

_**kore wa hazukashīdesu**_**=this is so embarrassing**

_****__Anata ni hijō ni shiawasena tanjōbi_**=A very happy birthday to you**


	20. Chapter Twenty

=Chapter Twenty=

Most of the Royal Family was waiting outside of the birthing chamber. A few hours ago, Amy was rushed inside of the chamber upon discovery that her water had broken. Rouge was inside with her, while Damien, Blaze, and Tikal waited in the outdoor hall. Shadow had been informed that the young flower had gone into labor, but he could not personally be there with her. The Birthing Chamber was strictly forbidden to males. The only one allowed inside, was the Court Physician and no other exceptions. Not even Damien was allowed in. However, the Emperor had a retainer planted in the outdoor hall who was to remain there until the delivery occurred.

It was a nervous atmosphere because the birth was happening a month early. Although Amy didn't have any problems other than abdominal pain and fainting spells during her pregnancy, being in labor this early could have some consequences for both mother and child. Damien was especially anxious, not just for Amy, but also for his coming sibling. He and the two ladies were by themselves and still in their night robes. Blaze and Tikal's own children were still in bed since it was quite early in the morning. The prince kept slowly pacing back and forth, getting increasingly impatient, as if he were the father.

"Will you sit down, already?" Blaze ranted.

"I can't." Damien muttered.

"Yes, you can. You need to calm yourself."

Damien emitted a low growl and plopped himself on the wooden railing. Then, 20 minutes later, a female nurse came out of the Chamber with a very relieved look on her face. The three royal personage instantly stood to their feet.

"It's a girl!" the maid said with a small gasping sigh. "Her ladyship and the infant are both in good health.

A wave of relief came pouring over Blaze, Tikal, and Damien.

"Her Imperial Majesty also wished me to inform you that you may all enter the Chamber now." the maid continued.

The trio went in quietly and passed through a dim corridor. In the larger room, a few nurses were still present, and Rouge was carefully holding a small bundle in her arms. Amy was resting on a thick mat, absolutely exhausted but smiling nonetheless. The bundle that Rouge had in her arms held a tiny pale rose pink furred female hoglett, squinting as she moved about. Tikal and Blaze sat next to Amy's right whilst Damien sat next to his mother.

"How are you feeling Amy-chan?" Tikal asked softly.

"Tired." Amy replied.

They all heard the hoglett emit little squeaks.

"_Watashi ga, do no yō ni urusai watashitachidesu._" Rouge cooed as she gently rocked the infant.

Damien arched a brow at his new half-sister.

"Are you certain it's a girl?" he asked pointedly. "It sounds like a boy to me..."

"It's a young lady alright." the ivory bat said. "A very vocal young lady."

"She seems a little small." Blaze commented with concern in her voice.

"The little one's small, but she's strong."

As they exchanged comments, Amy was silently smiling and gazing lowly at her daughter. She didn't mind at all that Rouge was the first to hold the little hoglett, because it allowed the sakura hedgehog to rest her tired and worn out form. The snow white Empress as a matter of fact turned out to be a real mother hen towards Amy. Not that she didn't like it, she just thought it was kinda funny. After a few minutes of meeting the new edition to the Royal Family, Tikal and Blaze decided to leave so Amy could get some rest and bond with her daughter.

"You get some sleep, Amy-chan." Tikal said.

"I will." Amy yawned.

Even as the other two Royal wives were leaving, Damien remained behind. Then his mother started to shoo him away so Amy could have some peace.

"Run along now, _musuko_." Rouge said softly. "General Kojima will be waiting for you."

"_Hai_..." the prince said hesitantly.

"Go on, you'll be able to spend some time with your _osanai imōto_ later."

Damien gave a nod and obediently excused himself.

"_Hotondo no hahaoya o sonkei_." he said quietly before leaving. "Amy-sama."

Then Amy was alone with the ivory bat and her daughter.

"Well Amy-san..." Rouge said softly. "I think it's high time that this _joji_ had met her mother. Can you sit up?"

"_Hai_." Amy replied.

The cherry-pink female slowly raised herself while groaning slightly from the effort.

"Careful, don't strain yourself, dear." the snow white female cautioned.

Amy just smiled, not minding the pain. The two carefully and gingerly transferred the hoglett to its mother's arms. The squinting infant seemed to calm a little once in Amy's arms. After seeing that tiny squirming form, and that little face, Amy was immediately struck with emotion. She felt her jade eyes well up with tears and started nuzzling her little one as it let out small squeaks.

"_Anata ga utsukushīdesu..._" Amy whispered.

Then, someone else entered the Chamber after getting clearance to come in. Rouge looked up and saw who it was, prompting her to give Amy a single stroke to the forehead before rising to her feet. The sakura hedgehog was a little too focused on her hoglett to notice. When her line of sight caught the figure's shade, she looked up and ears bent down a little. It was Shadow approaching her.

"...my lord." Amy said in a small voice.

"Shhhhh..." Shadow whispered.

He sat down right next to her on her left. Then the ebony hedgehog got a look at his new daughter. The tiny hoglett was now snuggled up close to her mother's chest with her eyes closed tightly shut and slightly whimpering. A few minutes later, the infant was transferred again into her father's arms. Strangely after a few seconds of being in her father's hold, the hoglett fell right sound to sleep, snuggling into his grey and burgundy robes.

"What do want to name her, my lord?" Amy asked quietly.

There was a brief silence before the midnight clad Emperor made up his mind.

"_Reika_..." he murmured.

A smile came across Amy's features. The name meant '_lovely flower_'. Shadow reached out to her and gently brought her head towards his muzzle and gave her a light peck. Amy started purring. Reika meanwhile, continued to sleep peacefully in her father's arms without a sound.

XXXXXX

The standoff between the Mainlanders and the Empire continued. After months of inactivity, there was a cease-fire between the two sides. With nothing happening, Shadow and his generals got together to discuss the possibility of calling a truce between them and the Mainlanders.

Meanwhile, a few days after giving birth, Amy was moved into the large room the pastel colors and medium sized windows. Amy was sitting on another thick plush mat with a simple peach colored kimono and nursing her baby. Tikal and Rouge were with her to assist in any way possible.

"I found it a little surprising that Reika went right to sleep when Lord Shadow was holding her." Amy commented.

"All his children did." Rouge replied.

"They always take a shine to him." Tikal added with a cheerful grin.

Amy continued to nurse Reika until the hoglett was finished. Reika let out a little squeaks as her mother wiped her little mouth. Then the female infant began snoozing away after getting a full belly.

"I'm a little worried that she hasn't opened her eyes yet." Amy said.

"Oh I'm sure she will eventually." Rouge said. "She was born before her time, so Reika will most likely be a late bloomer."

There was a tap on the door which alerted the three females.

"Enter.." Rouge called out.

Coming into the room was Damien. He was able to finish his weapons training early so he could visit his infant half-sister.

"_Kanojo wa dōdesu ka?_" the prince whispered, so as not to disturb the silence.

"She's just fine." Tikal whispered back.

The charcoal clad hedgehog took a seat next to his mother. His violet orbs watched the infant slightly move about in Amy's arms.

"What did you name here?" the prince asked curiously.

"Reika." Amy answered.

Damien was quiet. It seemed appropriate.

"Would you like to hold her?" the cherry-pink female asked him.

The young male blinked awkwardly.

"Uhh...of course." he stammered.

Amy held out her arms to him and he quickly extended his own to receive the precious cargo she held.

"Careful..." Rouge cautioned.

After being transferred into her half-brother's arms, Reika settled into them and snuggled against his chest. Her little ears were folded back and sensitive to every sound.

"She's tiny..." Damien commented.

Amy grinned at his reaction.

Then he started to delicately stroke her quills and next, her nose. When the Prince began on her nose, Reika reacted, sniffing at his finger. Then she grasped her half-brother's finger with her little hands and popped it into her mouth and started sucking on it like a pacifier.

"I'm not food..." Damien muttered lowly.

Amy busted up laughing at the scene and tried stifling it so she wouldn't disturb her daughter. Tikal also broke into laughter, making the prince scowl at them.

"Mind your manners..." Rouge told him.

Pretty soon, fell fast asleep in her big half-brother's arms, emitting little purrs. Amy's smile never left her muzzle.

'_Reika probably thinks Damien's her daddy..._' she thought playfully.

XXXXXX

Later on, the young flower was able to be by herself with her hoglett. However, she wasn't totally alone since a female retainer was quietly working in another part of the room. Amy was gently rocking Reika as she snoozed in her mother's arms. She also replaced Damien's index finger with her own tiny thumb. As Amy began delicately stroking the pale rose furred infant's quills, her eyes finally and slowly opened. She looked up curiously but sleepily at her mother. Amy on the other hand, was just ecstatic by this.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, my little Reika." she cooed.

Reika's eyes turned out to be perfect clones of her father's, but a little more ruby than blood-red and softer. The female hoglett let out a sleepy yawn and started picking around at Amy's kimono. The sakura hedgehog didn't take this as indication of being hungry again because she'd just barely gave Reika another feeding 30 minutes ago. Then Reika emitted a squeak and raised her tiny arms to her mother. Amy granted her daughter's wishes and began nuzzling her, purring as she did so.

Amy's ears twitched to the sound of footsteps and she saw her Emperor entering the room.

"She opened her eyes!" the cherry-pink female giddily exclaimed.

Shadow smiled passively and sat behind his youngest bride, carefully wrapping his arms around her midriff. After giving her a love nip on her neck, they were both alerted by tiny little squeaks. Reika had noticed that her father was here and lifted her arms towards him. Shadow began stroking the hoglett's face, causing it to purr. Then, like with Damien, she got ahold of one of her father's fingers and began sucking on it.

"Hmmmmm, this little one seems to be strong despite her small size." the crimson-splashed male mused.

Amy grinned at his comment. She was surprised that in spite of everything else that was happening around the Empire and the demands of his position, Shadow still made time for his family. Especially its newest addition.

Reika let out another yawn and started dozing off again, still holding her father's hand.

XXXXXX

The night was cold and pitch dark. There was no moon in the sky, just scattered stars, which along with the fog, hindered General Takahashi's ship lookouts. He had finally decided to stop the vessel for the night and wait it out.

Although there was some major inactivity between them and the Mainlanders, the General wasn't taking any chances. While he was out at sea, he sent messages back and forth to the Imperial City by use of carrier pigeons. And unless the Emperor said otherwise, he wasn't going to let up on the pressure he put on other Mainlander ships.

Finally, after a long anxious night, day light flowed into the sky making the lookouts' job a bit easier. The crew discovered that the vessel had drifted a little towards the deepest part of Japanese territory. After regaining their bearings, a lookout suddenly spotted another ship slipping through the fog. It was heading towards a channel that went right into the Imperial City.

"Mainlander ship!" the lookout cried after identifying the other boat's sails.

General Takahashi's face turned pale with shock and disbelief. If that Mainlander ship got into the Imperial port, things could get very disastrous.

"Quick! Get a message for the Emperor ready!" the general spat.

* * *

**Translations:**

_****__Watashi ga, do no yō ni urusai watashitachidesu_**=My, but how fussy we are**

_****__musuko_**=son**

_****__osanai imōto_**=baby sister**

_****__joji_**=baby girl**

_****__Hotondo no hahaoya o sonkei_**=Most revered mother**

_****__Anata ga utsukushīdesu_**=You're beautiful**

_****__Kanojo wa dōdesu ka_**=How is she?**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

=Chapter Twenty One=

"Reika. Reika, look here!"

The twins were sitting by a small plush mat, where Amy's 3 week old hoglett laid wide awake on. May and Cynder were gently dangling small toys above the baby's head, trying to entertain her. Reika's little ruby orbs followed the toy and she lifted her arms to try and grab onto the toy. After watching the twins laugh cheerfully and lifting and lowering the toy, Reika began giggling herself.

In the room watching the children were Amy and Blaze. A few minutes later, Rouge and Tikal carrying Satoshi, came to join them. Satoshi became curious about what May and Cynder were playing around with and went over to them. Then he met his younger half-sister.

"...is this Amy-san's baby?" he asked. The youngster had frequently told that the sakura hedgehog was expecting.

"Yes, Satoshi." Cynder giggled. "Meet Reika."

"...um..hullo, Reika..." the auburn echidna awkwardly greeted.

The hoglett, gazing at him curiously, raised her little arms towards him.

"She wants to hold your hand." May snickered.

Satoshi's face went red.

"S-she does...?!" he stammered.

"Go on and hold her hand, _ma nuke_!" May retorted while slightly elbowing him.

Satoshi then extended his hand to Reika and she promptly grabbed ahold of it and stuck his index finger into her mouth.

"Gah! She's eating my finger..." he cried.

The twins started laughing as Satoshi looked around for some sort of assistance. Amy got the gist and went over to help him.

"Behave, Reika..." she softly scolded.

The cherry-pink female gently removed the youngster's finger from the infant's mouth. However, Reika wasn't quite happy with losing a makeshift sucker and started to whine a bit, prompting Amy to pick her up and give the hoglett her own finger. Satoshi watched curiously like a 5 year-old to a TV set.

"Why does Reika like eating fingers?" he asked.

"She's not eating them, Satoshi." Amy replied. "She's just sucking them."

"Why?"

"It's just what babies do."

"You used to do the same thing, for a while, Satoshi." Tikal told her youngster.

"I did?!" the auburn echidna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, you did my little _koishī_."

Suddenly amidst the lighthearted atmosphere, a guard came rushing in.

"Begging your pardon, royal ones..." he rasped. "...but Lord Shadow has issued a state of evacuation. You are all to be escorted to the pier at once."

An expression of shock and surprise came across the faces of the children and the royal wives.

"Why? What has happened?" Rouge asked.

"Forgive me, your Imperial Majesty, but there isn't time to explain." the guard replied. "It's an emergency."

XXXXXXX

The Royal Family-including the Prince-was escorted to the pier of the Imperial City. There were troops and samurais pouring in every direction. The Family was boarded on a ship that went into a different channel that went more inland. Shadow remained behind until the very last minute.

Mainlanders that managed to breach through the protection of the Empire's naval ships, were just about to enter the confines of the Imperial City. An evacuation was necessary so that the intruders wouldn't be able to capture or destroy anyone or anything important. Townspeople were also trying to leave the area as fast as they could, taking whatever they could carry. All that would be left for the Mainlanders to encounter, was Imperial troopers.

xxxxxxx

The ship that was transporting the Royal Family away from the danger landed in a river where the foot of a mountain chain. As soon as the passengers disembarked the boat, they were then transport by a guarded carriage all the way up the peak of the mountains. All the while Amy was anxious about the whole thing. She clutched Reika close to her and the hoglett started to slightly whimper. Then Amy remembered that it was nearly time to feed her.

"Rouge-sama? How much longer until we get there?" Amy asked quietly.

"Not much longer, Amy-san. We're almost there." the ivory bat replied.

Rouge had been to this palace once already. When Black Doom was in power, he had sent both her and Shadow there shortly after they were wedded. The late Emperor was paranoid that someone would assassinate the newlyweds and since Shadow was the crown prince and his only son, he didn't want anything to happen to him.

The carriage finally came to a halt and allowed its passengers to leave. Amy found herself in an area where she was surrounded by other mountains with fog and clouds slipping over the peaks. The high altitude made the young flower's ears pop a little. Ahead of them was a castle built alongside of the mountain. Although it didn't look it, the building was completely stable and it wasn't all that high up either. It faced away from the deep chasms that would make one feel dizzy when looking down.

Amy followed her peers inside the Mountain Palace where she was able to feed Reika. Both Blaze and Tikal put their little ones down for a nap. Rouge and Damien met with a general and discussed the situation. Thus far, the Imperial forces were keeping the Mainlanders at bay in the Royal City. Shadow was well on his way to the mountains, but not without giving his armies commands to keep the other areas secure.

The Imperial City might have to be occupied for a while, but once the reinforcements came in, they would be able to drive the Mainlanders out and out an end to this conflict once and for all.

XXXXXXX

Hours later, Amy was alone in a room with burgundy and scarlet colors being brilliantly reflected by the light of the setting sun. Reika was sound asleep on a plush mat. Poor Amy was extremely nervous and stressed out, almost to the point where her hands were shaking. She was worried about what would happen them. The sakura hedgehog just barely had her child and already there was a chance that it might not see its first year or lose her father. Or both. Amy hadn't seen Shadow all day long either, and she was worried about him terribly.

She tried to keep herself together like a grownup. She didn't want to pass any of that negative aura to the others. But Amy couldn't help but feel really, really scared.

Reika let out a yawn and started moving about in her sleep. Amy delicately stroked her quills to keep herself somewhat busy. Then a few minute later, Rouge came into the room to check up on her.

"Amy-san?" she called out.

"_Hai?_" Amy softly called back.

"How are you settling in?"

"I'm...I'm alright."

Now the ivory bat would've let that go, but she could sense that not all was well. She walked over to Amy and sat down next to her.

"Were you able to nurse Reika alright?" Rouge asked again.

"_Hai._" Amy replied. "She's sleeping now."

There was a pause.

"What's happening out there?" the cherry-pink female inquired.

"I think we should save that for another time, Amy-san." Rouge answered after noticing the shaky sound of her voice.

Amy didn't respond. She stared hard at the floor, trying to clear her head.

"What's wrong?" the Empress asked in a low voice. "You're trembling."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm trying not to." Amy stammered.

Rouge let out a sigh and drew closer to her and began rubbing Amy's shoulders comfortingly.

"There's nothing to worry about." the snow white female assured her. "We're safe here. No one in our history has been able to conquer this place."

That hit Amy's weak point and she started tearing up. She quickly put her hands to her face to hide the tears. Rouge knew Amy was feeling upset, she took the young flower's hands and put them back in her lap. Then Amy began openly crying.

"_Watashi ga obiete iru, watashi wa obieta yo..._" she whimpered.

"Shhhhh..._Soko ni, soko ni, watashi no aisuru._" Rouge cooed.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Shadow arrived at the Mountain Palace unscathed. The Imperial City survived the invasion, but it was still too dangerous to return for a time. The Mainlander forces that instigated were regrouping and planning another attack on the Emperor.

Imperial troops chased them into the forests and it was there where they took to hiding. So the Royal Family for now, was safe in the mountainous chain in the inland area of the island. The mood in the palace was relaxed after that bit of good news. Amy especially felt better since Shadow came back.

After breakfast that morning, Tikal helped the sakura hedgehog give Reika her first bath. Even though the water was comfortably lukewarm, the hoglett didn't like it too much. The warm fluid felt rather strange and wet and Reika didn't fully calm until she was being dried off by her mother.

"My, what a fuss you made." Amy cooed to her daughter to which the infant whimpered.

"Don't worry, she'll get used to it." Tikal assured her.

"Did Satoshi act like that during his first bath?"

"No, in fact he was really funny. He got so relaxed by the warm water that he went limp."

The two ladies giggled at the story and got up to leave. Reika still whimpered from being in a damp towel and tried snuggling up to Amy's chest. Then when the hoglett was finally put into nice dry clothes, Reika's attitude softened and she snuggled up to mom when Amy started cradling her again. Later, the cherry-pink female and the terra cotta echidna went into another room where Blaze and Rouge were having tea.

xxxxxxx

That afternoon, Shadow got word that after regrouping, the Mainland forces were headed towards the Mountain Palace. But there was a catch. From that direction, they would have to cross a great bridge. The Emperor had an idea. If he and some of his soldiers could place explosives underneath the bridge and detonate them, that would surely put an end to the Mainlander's campaign once and for all.

Meanwhile everything else was kept quiet. The Mainlanders were still a few days away from the anyway.

xxxxxxx

For the first time since Amy had been with them, the Royal Family, including Shadow, ate supper altogether. Amy thought it was really neat having the ebony hedgehog with them at dinner time. However, the young flower noted that the atmosphere was really, really quiet with him around. Maybe things weren't discussed at the table in his presence. The children all tried to sit up straight and use the correct table manners. Amy thought that was kind of amusing.

Afterwards, Amy carried her slightly fussing Reika to her room. The hoglett was hungry again and pawing at her mother to be fed. Amy undid a part of kimono and started nursing Reika, making the infant quiet down a little. A retainer politely knocked on the door a few seconds later.

"Milady, will you be needing anything?" she asked.

"No thank you." Amy said she gently cradled her infant.

Giving a bow, the retainer took her leave. As Amy continued to nurse her little one, Reika completely relaxed in her arms. Moments later, the sakura hedgehog had her switch sides. Then, Amy's ear twitched to the sound of footsteps which caused her to curiously turn her head. Coming into her room, was Shadow. He hadn't seen his infant daughter in the past 48 hours, and he wanted to check up on her.

"My lord..." Amy murmured softly.

"Good evening, _Chisanai_." he greeted.

The crimson-splashed male sat down right next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Amy purred as he nuzzled her quills and neck. Reika meanwhile continued nursing away on mother's milk, not even noticing that her father was there. Shadow didn't seem to mind and was content to just watch her. Then, Reika became full and attempted to snuggle into mom's chest before Amy had a chance to wipe her mouth. Reika let out a yawn being tired from being active all day long. Shadow gently took the tiny hoglett from Amy's arms and cradled her in his own.

Reika began grabbing and picking at the tassels on her father's kimono in sheer curiosity. Since she already had a full belly, the pale rose furred female didn't have the urge to stick anything into her mouth. After allowing her to inspect the collages of thread and yarn, Shadow gently grasped Reika's little hands.

"Those aren't to play with, _sukoshi shin'ainaru_..." the midnight clad Emperor softly scolded.

Amy couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's 'naughtiness'. Reika, after being deprived of the stringy tassels, she went instead for Shadow's fingers. Then she fell right to sleep. As soon as the hoglett dozed off, her father started rocking her.

'_Shadow's such a wonderful father..._' Amy thought.

* * *

**Translations:**

_****__ma nuke_**=goof**

_****__koishī_**=dear**

_****__Watashi ga obiete iru, watashi wa obieta yo..._**=I'm frightened, I'm frightened...**

_****__Soko ni, soko ni, watashi no_** aisuru****=There, there, dear**

_****__sukoshi shin'ainaru_**=little dear**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

=Chapter Twenty Two=

Three days later, the Mainlander forces that invaded the Imperial City, were well on their way towards the Mountain Palace. Troops were coming from every corner of the Empire to counter them.

The Mountain Palace was surrounded by samurai guards and the Royal Family was moved to a higher point of the castle for their safety and protection. To Damien's frustration, he was expected to stay with the family when he wanted to join his father in battle. Amy already explained to him that since he was the heir to the throne, his safety at this time was a top priority. But the prince didn't care about that anymore. He wanted to fight alongside his Emperor father like a true heir to the throne should.

When the red sun was about a quarter into the sky, a group of Imperial Troops were on the bridge that connected to the area where the palace stood, swiftly but carefully placing explosives underneath it. The plan was that since this was the only route to the this particular area, the bridge would be detonated and destroy much of the Mainland Party. It would only be a matter of time before they marched through there. They couldn't use any other route because the mountains in the inland were somewhat treacherous and if one made a bad step that would be the end of it. Of course Shadow knew that this alone wouldn't deter them from at least trying. But his Imperial Troops were going to put up a good fight today.

XXXXXXX

It was now mid-morning. All of the legions surrounding the Mountain Palace were moving into position. Archers took to behind the small hill-like peaks, and the castle walls, waiting for their targets. Soldiers with muskets were positioned in areas closer to the palace. Shadow was going to join his men down the mountain where the bridge was. While the Royal Family was being secured in the higher floors of the castle, Damien managed to sneak by the guards and make off with a katana. He made his way towards the gallery where his father was fitting into his armor.

While Shadow was inspecting one of his large war swords, he felt Damien's presence in the outer hall.

"_Musuko wa, anata ga yatte iru chikyū-jō de dōomoimasuka?_" the Emperor called out.

Damien flinched, but boldly approached Shadow.

"I want to fight." the prince declared.

"I cannot allow you." Shadow replied.

That made the charcoal clad hedgehog angry.

"_Otōsama!_ I don't want to stay in the palace and do nothing like a coward! I want to fight these mongrels with you!" Damien exclaimed.

Shadow let out a deep sigh and placed his sword into the scabbard on his belt. He then turned towards his eldest child and placed his hands on the prince's shoulders.

"I know you want to fight. And believe me, I would have you by my side in battle." the crimson-splashed male said softly. "But there's something more important for you to do now. I need you to protect your mothers and your brother and sisters whilst I'm away. And if I do not return, you must take my place. Do you understand?"

Damien looked down at his feet.

"Yes, I understand." he muttered.

Then, in an unexpected move, Shadow pulled him into a tight fatherly hug.

"I love you very much, my son, and I'm very proud of you." the midnight clad monarch murmured. "Never forget that. Now go."

xxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Damien returned to the large recreational room where the rest of his family was. Guarding them was a small group of highly trained samurai and ninjas.

"Where have you been?" Rouge asked her son.

"Nowhere..." Damien murmured.

"_Okāsan?_" May called out.

"What is it, dear?" Blaze called out.

"How come everyone's rushing about?"

"Well, bad men are about to come this way and everyone needs to make sure they don't."

"Ohhhh..."

Amy remained quiet during this time feeling a little nervous. She wondered if she was the only one that noticed Damien strapping a blade. The scarlet-splashed male sat near the sakura hedgehog and noticed Reika in her arms. He extended his hand to his half-sister, allowing her to play around with his fingers.

"Is she feeling alright?" Damien asked softly.

"Of course." Amy replied. "She's doing just fine."

Damien gave a nod and let out a sigh.

XXXXXXX

Outside the castle, everything was dead silent. All the troopers were just lying in wait for the Mainland intruders. Shadow was down below with General Kojima and a legion of his men preparing to detonate the bridge. They wanted to wait for the Mainlanders to cross it instead of blowing it up right then and there. That way, they could greatly hinder the Mainlanders' attack plans. Of course they would be expecting archers, but they won't be expecting a bomb under the bridge.

Meanwhile, everyone else was holding their positions and waiting for the orders to unload their weapons. Finally, the faint but thunderous sounds of marching approached. The sounds came to a sudden halt when their creators decided to make a stealthier approach. Shadow's men still held their ground, waiting for their orders.

"My lord, look there!" General Kojima quietly exclaimed.

Shadow spotted masked and armored men carefully approaching the area.

"Give the warning signal." the ebony hedgehog ordered.

The General made an animal-like whistle which alerted the Imperial Troops in hiding. Shadow and his legion continued to carefully watch the Mainlanders close in on the area. Another warning signal was sounded from a different direction, alerting the Emperor that there were others attempting to make an approach there. Then, the intruders started cross the bridge. Shadow's blood-red eyes narrowed in anticipation. But then they stopped and only one proceeded across the bridge.

"What are they doing?" General Kojima whispered.

"They're checking the bridge." Shadow responded. "Continue to hold fire."

The General signaled the troops to hold their weapons until the right moment. The lone Mainland soldier slowly and nervously crossed the bridge while being carefully watched by his comrades and the Imperial Army. After getting to the other side unscathed, he signaled the rest of his comrades to cross.

As soon as the group was half-way across the bridge, General Kojima, with Shadow's approval, gave the order. In seconds, the middle of the bridge suddenly exploded and broke into two. The men were sent screaming all the way down the chasm as the bridge was eaten away by the flames. The rest of the Mainland forces that remained were startled and shocked by the blast and spontaneously began firing their weapons through the smoke. Shadow and his troops remained hidden in their positions, dodging the arrows. Then, a cannon was fired at one of the peaks, causing rock, dirt, and snow to fall below.

"Open fire!" Shadow commanded.

At once, the archers all popped out of their hiding places, aimed their crossbows and fired. The grey sky was blackened by diving arrows, which thousands upon landing sliced through cloth and flesh. The Imperial troops' arrows took nearly half of the remaining Mainlander army down. The other legion of foreign warriors launched their attack on the side of the mountain, firing and cannons.

XXXXXXX

All the commotion from the battle was heard from the palace. The Imperial troops rushed to their posts and armed their bows.

"Patience men!" a General shouted. "Don't fire needlessly, only at the enemy!"

Inside the castle, Damien was peaking into a window. All he saw was smoke, snow flying, and flames. His violet eyes narrowed at the scene.

"Damien! Come away from there!" Blaze quietly hissed.

"I'm watching the battle." Damien murmured.

"You have no need to, now come back over here..." Rouge replied.

Damien suppressed a growl and drew away from the window. They could hear the pops from cannons exploding outside.

"_Okāsan?_" Cynder called out softly. "Are those fireworks going off outside?"

"I'm afraid not, Cynder." the lavender cat replied.

Amy was still very quiet, not saying much. Reika was fast asleep in her arms. The hoglett wasn't disturbed by the noises outdoors which was a good thing. She kept snuggling up to mom in her sleep almost to the point where most of her face was buried in Amy's kimono.

Satoshi was also sleeping. He was curled up in Tikal's lap and lightly snoring. The twins however were wide awake and starting to feel quite bored with nothing to do.

Amy wondered what was going on outside. The battle had been going on for quite a long time now. She wanted to know if Shadow was alright. Damien was equally worried.

xxxxxxx

Back outdoors, both Shadow and General Kojima were carefully taking aim at the enemy soldiers and firing on them. Finally, where there was only a few of them left, the Mainlanders fled in retreat. Shadow quickly turned to a nearby group of samurai.

"_Sorera ni shitagatte kudasai!_" he ordered.

The group nodded their heads and followed what was left of the Mainland garrison by throwing metal claws around the ironwood trees on the other side of the chasm.

"Quickly your majesty, we must return to the castle grounds!" General Kojima rasped.

"Yes." the midnight clad emperor replied.

XXXXXXX

In the steep mountainside and peaks surrounding the castle, Imperial troopers were trying to keep the Mainland soldiers at bay. The archers positioned on the walls started letting loose their arrows when a handful of enemy soldiers were trying scale it. Another cannon was fired at the stronghold, managing to kill a few troops and blow a hole into the wall. Shouting and running forward with swords ensued as the Imperial troopers doubled their efforts to protect the castle at all costs.

Then Shadow and his reinforcements arrived which prompted the Mainlanders to go after him instead. Shadow pulled his huge war sword and went head to head with one soldier. The emperor's special and personal guard swiftly caught up with him and shielded him as he fought. The battle was then split in half with the majority of the Mainland army trying to take down Shadow and the lesser amount attempting to breach into the castle walls. With most of the enemy soldiers fighting the ebony hedgehog, his personal guards still did not let up on their defense. Shadow finally spotted the leader of the Mainland army and went right for him. Hopefully with the leader taken out, the others would lose their resolve.

Meanwhile, General Kojima fiercely helped his fellow troops protect the castle with everything he had. He wasn't going to allow those vermin into the palace. They'd only be able to gain entry over his dead body.

Suddenly, a cannon being helmed by a Mainland soldier, misfired and hit the castle gates, taking down a good bit of Imperial troops and Mainland soldiers. The impact shook the mountain ground and the palace a little. Shadow jerked his head towards the palace when he heard the explosion. Then, with the Mainland leader distracted, the crimson-splashed male took the opportunity and slew him right then and there. Shadow next dispersed his personal guard to take out the other enemy soldiers around them. Within seconds, the crowd was greatly reduced until only Shadow and his guard remained.

They rode back quickly to the palace where a fight was still brewing in spite of the fact that smoke from the cannon blast still remained. Most of the men fighting were blinded by the thick oxygen choking fog. With the emperor and his forces coming from the rear, the Mainland army was doomed.

XXXXXXX

At long last, the Mainlander's onslaught was over. No one was left alive, no prisoners taken, and the damages done. Everyone who mattered was safe. With one exception.

General Kojima was regrettably amongst the dead. Damien came out of the palace when the danger was over and summoned by his father. There in the front courtyard where troops were surveying the damage and respectfully lining up the bodies of their fallen comrades, the crown prince discovered the deceased General's form. A mask of shock covered Damien's face and for a moment he refused to believe it. Kojima was his weapon's teacher and the best that a prince or Emperor could ask for and a confidant. The charcoal clad hedgehog was slightly trembling with rage and grief, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his father.

"He wouldn't want you to grieve for him." Shadow said softly. "He knows that you will take his lessons to heart. Honor him."

Damien let out a deep sigh and nodded. He knelt down and hummed a prayer for the fallen. An hour later, the emperor finally went inside the palace to be with his family.

XXXXXXX

In the days that followed, the Mainland Campaign was over. With their insurgence a complete failure, they decided it would be in their best interests to offer a truce between them and the Empire. A retaliation would prove pointless in the end.

Thus peace between the two kingdoms settled for a time. Everything slowly went back to normal. Citizens were able to return to their homes in the Imperial City and the Royal Family returned to the Great Palace.

A funeral was held for General Kojima. Two nights after returning to the Imperial City, the entire populace gathered for the funeral pyre.

Amy felt an emptiness within her heart. She only wished that her father was able to have a funeral, let alone having his body brought back home.

But at least now there was peace. And there was nothing to threaten their lives now.

* * *

**Translations:**

_****__Musuko wa, anata ga yatte iru chikyū-jō de dōomoimasuka?_**=Son, what on earth do you think you're doing?**

_****__Sorera ni shitagatte kudasai_**=Follow them**


	23. Epilogue

=Epilogue: Five Years Later=

"May, Cynder! Wait for me, _kudasai?_"

A small pale rose female hoglett now nearly 5 and a half years old, ran through the halls of the Imperial Palace chasing her now preteen half-sisters. The twins were giggling as they rushed through the hall. Suddenly, their adult half-brother appeared in the corner. Both May and Cynder froze in their trail before him.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Damien. What's with the grumpy looking face?" May asked after noticing the stern expression on the prince's face.

"You know that running through the halls is prohibited." he said.

"Aww, you're such a kill joy, Damien-kun." Cynder pouted.

"You are fortunate that Satoshi alerted me to your _activities_."

Behind the charcoal clad hedgehog, nervously twitching his fingers was the now seven-year-old echidna.

"Aww, Satoshi." May moaned. "Didja have to go and tattle on us?"

"_Gomen'nasai..._" Satoshi apologized regretfully.

"Enough." Damien boomed. "Your presence is wanted in the Tutoring Hall. You'll be late."

The two girls let out groans and went about their way. Then Damien nudged Satoshi is greatly.

"You run along too." Damien said. "Your mother's waiting in the courtyard."

"Okay!" Satoshi replied.

With that, the young prince went off. Then, Damien's ears twitched to the sound of huffing and puffing. He turned his head and saw little Reika coming from the corner almost out of breath.

"Reika, what are you doing in the halls by yourself?" the scarlet-splashed male asked.

"How come Satoshi gets to be by himself?" Reika challenged.

"Because he's older than you. Come here..."

The crown prince bent over and picked up his youngest sibling into his arms.

"It's not fair!" the female hoglett whined. "I never get to do anything 'cause I'm too little..."

"You'll get old enough soon, I promise you that." Damien assured her. "Besides, _Otōsan_ won't like seeing you without your mother around."

Reika let out a sigh and snuggled into Damien's chest.

"Mmmmm, you smell just like the pine trees outside." she observed, to which her elder brother smirked at.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Then the crown prince came to halt when he came across Shadow.

"_Otōsama_..." Damien greeted, trying to bow while holding his kid half-sister.

"Is Reika going off on her own again?" Shadow sighed.

"_Hai_." Damien replied.

"I was trying to play with May and Cynder..." Reika muttered disappointedly.

"I see..." Shadow replied patting her head.

The ebony hedgehog didn't really mind his youngest daughter talking a little out of turn like that. Not to say she wasn't respectful towards him at all. But soon she would learn to act like a proper young lady.

"General Takahashi is in need of your assistance at the present moment." Shadow told Damien who quickly understood.

"_Hai_." the charcoal clad hedgehog replied. Then he put Reika down to her feet. "You go along with _Otōsama_ now. I'll see you later, okay?"

With that, Damien bowed to his father and left.

"_Sayōnara_, Damien!" Reika called out.

A few moments later, she turned to her father.

"Why is he always busy?" the hoglett asked.

"Because someday when I'm gone, he'll be taking my place on the throne." Shadow explained.

"Ohhhhh, so he'll be e'mper just like you?"

"Yes. Come, your mother is probably questioning your whereabouts."

"Yes, sir..."

The crimson-splashed male scooped up the tiny girl into his arms and proceeded down the hall. A few minutes later, they arrived at Amy's chambers to which Shadow politely knocked.

"Come in?" Amy called out.

Amy was now a young woman in her early twenties. A fully matured female hedgehog. She was sitting at her loom weaving when her jade eyes sparkled with her mate came in with their little one.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "I was starting to wonder where the twins had whisked you off to."

The sakura hedgehog got to her feet and bowed to Shadow before taking Reika into her arms.

"You naughty girl, were you out alone in the halls again?" Amy asked as she nuzzled her daughter's quills and nipped at her ears.

"It's not my fault." Reika protested. "May and Cynder run faster than me..."

The hoglett quieted down when her mother persistently started grooming her. After a few seconds of watching them, Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy. She made a pause to let him put a love nip on her neck.

And thus ends our story. Amy would live the rest of her days at the Imperial Palace in peace and happiness with her new family.

**=THE END=**

* * *

**And dats the end of that folks. Thanks very much for all the kind reviews and I'll catch y'all on the flip side ;)**


End file.
